


Once a Headmaster....

by sheankelor



Series: Spinner's End [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-10
Updated: 2013-06-21
Packaged: 2017-12-14 12:12:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 79,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/836741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sheankelor/pseuds/sheankelor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>DH non-compliant, Snape lives. Snape is released from St. Mungo's and comes back to Hogwarts. He wants to help repair his home, put his life in order and pass his title to Minerva, will Hogwarts let him?  Sequel to "A Place</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Home again, the request

Severus walked through the door of Hogwarts after crossing over her war torn grounds. There was nothing he could do out there. Even though it was just a bit after dawn there were squads of Herbologists working on the landscapes, smoothing over rucked up soil, planting plants, and in general remaking the land. They were even replanting the Whomping Willow after Pomona Sprout healed it the best she could, and her best was really good. Severus knew that with the exception of the defense against dark arts professors, the professors at Hogwarts were the absolute best that were available in their fields.

 

Looking about at the shattered stones that made up parts of the entry hall, he picked his way over to the Great Hall. It was hard to see his home destroyed like this. He had tried so hard last year to keep her safe, even though it might not have seemed like it. He had even fooled a lot of old friends. _'At least they all believe me now. Sure, it took Potter and his friends to help clear my name. But Minerva, Pomona and Filius also helped. As soon as Potter told them of what Albus had me do, they could pick out how I was helping without my prompting. I didn't know I was that transparent.'_ Even if it could have blown his cover, he couldn't help being glad that he had been that transparent though.

 

Opening the Great Hall's doors he peered at the rubble that were the old house tables lying shattered on the ground. The dark magic was still swirling through the air of the room, making it hard for him to breathe. _'I can help here. I know how clean up this contamination. It might take a bit, but I can do it.'_ Finally feeling useful now that he was free from his hospital bed, he crossed to the center of the room, taking a feel of the power fluxes that were about him. With a flick of his wand, he sent the remnants of the tables to the sides, noting that he needed to get the house elves to create new ones. Hogwarts still recognized him as the Headmaster, even though it was almost guaranteed to be shifted over to Minerva. It should happen with in the next week now that he was here for the shift to occur. He had left her as Deputy Headmistress, so the school was responding to her touch, and should easily accept her as the Headmistress. She technically should have been when Albus died, but Voldemort had put him in charge and the school had accepted him. Just as he settled into scan the hall to find the areas of concentration, Minerva strode through the door.

 

"Severus Snape! What do you think you are doing?" Her eyes snapped over the the pile of debris and back to him. "You are not to be doing anything strenuous. Doctor's order... and more importantly, Poppy's orders."

 

Severus looked into her hazel eyes, trying to see if she was going to enforce those orders. One look told him that she was. She didn't care for him this past year, or at least she had tried not to. That all changed the moment it was revealed that he was still working for the Order, and that he had been doing so without any of their support. But Severus knew he wouldn't give in without at least trying to argue his case. "Minerva, I have to help. This.." He gestured to the destruction that was in the room, but including the parts that were over the entire grounds. " ... is my responsibility. I helped make it. I have to have a hand in cleaning it up." The hazel eyes soften and he thought he might have won.

 

"Severus... this is everyone's responsibility, not just yours. You carried your responsibility alone for so long, and it almost cost you your life. Let us handle this part. You need to finish getting well. Now, get to your dungeons and recoup. Do something that is relaxing. You haven't had a chance to really relax in years. Take it now." The last was said in such a firm voice, that he knew that he better not argue.

 

A final glance about, he wondered if he could sort out the energy lines. He knew she would never agree to it, and since he didn't know them as well as he should in this room, he would just make a mess out of it here. There was one place that he knew the power layout of like the inside of his potions stock closet. He could track every energy line in the entire school from that one spot and know if they were where they should be, if they were blocked, or hindered in anyway. He had to know them there, for if he didn't there was no telling what they would do to his experiments. And he was lucky that that place was right were Minerva told him to go, his private potions lab in his dungeons. _'She might even expect me to be in my lab, as she knows that the creation of a potion is one of the most relaxing things for me to do.'_

 

Turning about he headed out, carefully maneuvering his way down the stairs into the welcoming embrace of the school. That was one of the reasons he loved the dungeons. He was surrounded by his home, held in her arms, warm and comforting. He had missed this while he was in the Headmaster's suite. Of course, it could have been because he felt guilty for being there. He was sure that he had been welcomed there as well. _'But that will be Minerva's soon. And I can safely retire to my dungeons.'_

 

Opening the door of his private potions lab, he smiled slightly as the wards tingled over his skin. He had not wanted Slughorn in there or any students, so he had heavily warded the door. So much that if they had tried to force the issue, the person would've had to see Madam Pomfrey right afterwards. Closing the door behind him, he let the wards fall back into place. The last thing he wanted was one of the overprotective ladies finding him doing what he was about to do.

 

Stepping up to his prep table, he focused on the energy lines that he knew were there. He had to be careful of where he placed his cauldrons, which ingredients he used where, and what potions he made in which section of the room. The potion classroom did not call for such precision because he had chosen his room with care. It wasn't the same room that Slughorn had taught them in because that room had a few lines that crossed one corner. Sure, Slughorn had kept the students out of the corner, but even as a student Severus noticed that the energy lines migrated slightly, not to mention the energy fluxes of nearby one. His classroom had no lines, nor any influence of the lines that were in rooms nearby. That was why his classroom was so far away from the others. Not that he would ever bother to explain that to his students. They didn't need to understand how energy lines affected their potions unless they started brewing for a living, and then they would find out at that time. His lab, though, had lines. He utilized them in certain potions. If he was making a healing potion, then he would make it in the far corner of his room that had the lines that led to the infirmary because healing energy traveled through them. Likewise he would make protection potions in the influence of the ward lines, or one that should not be influenced in the center of the room, the one area that was completely shielded.

 

Standing next to his table, he tried to focus on the lines, but they were totally out of proportion, not one was where it should be. They were skewed, discolored, or just plain missing. Narrowing his eyes, he looked over his cauldrons. Finally he picked out his number five pure silver one and placed it on the table in front of him. It was the one that was normally temperamental, picking up any signature in the area and magnifying them. It was the one he always brewed Lupin's wolfsbane in because it magnified the effects of that particular potion.

 

As he ran his fingers over the rim of the cauldron, he felt a compulsion to collect ingredients. Fighting the prompting, he tried to figure out who was attempting to control him. A gentle but firm feeling surrounded him, pushing him to do as asked. It was that combination that told him who it was: Hogwarts, his home. She wanted him to make something for her. Setting up his research notebook, he laid the quill on it that would record everything he did while he created this potion. The quill wrote down which cauldron he had on the table and then hovered over the page, waiting for his next move.

 

Giving into the compulsion, he followed her directions. He blindly collected ingredients and prepared them. Part of his mind that he still had control over, noted the effects of each of the ingredients, and plotted out how to add them to the potion so it would not explode. The ingredients were as varied as he could imagine, as were the methods of preparation. Cutting, dicing, mincing, and powdering were used as well as many others. A few ingredients were left whole: lion tears, basilisk venom, eagle feather, badger fur. He wondered at the connection to the founders as he add other plants and animal parts onto the table. A quick motion of his wand started the fire under the cauldron and another put a scant amount of water into it. Just as the bubbles started to form on the water's surface he added his first ingredient.

 

After that he fell into the rhythm of potion making. Adding ingredients, stirring clockwise, counter clockwise, stirring the cauldron in one direction while simultaneously moving the cauldron in the other, raising and lowering the heat, and waiting for the potion to simmer, rest, thicken, cool or heat back to a simmer. Listening to inner prompting of the castle and his own talent. The music that a potion had; the dance that the Potion Master had to understand. Much like a truly talented minuet dancer. The potion was the leader, the one that determined what they were going to do, and the Potion Master was the partner, the one who had to read the leader's body language to know what their next step would be. If you were a poor partner, then you would often make a misstep and would ruin the dance. But if you were good, then you made it look beautiful and easy. And that was difference between a Potions Master and a Potions Brewer or a student. A brewer could make known potions, but it took a master to create a new one, or even modify an old one. And a student was a given, they were still learning the steps, they couldn't be expected to have mastered the dance yet. How long he danced the dance he didn't know. He never was in touch with time when he was brewing like this, even without the castle's influence. He did know that Minerva would have a conniption if she knew what he was doing, but he was finally completely relaxed. After one last stir, he set his stirring rod on its rest and slowly lowered the heat two degrees at a time. Any more or less and the potion would explode. He could feel it fighting the bonds that the ingredients were making. The more volatile ones were trying their best to break out of the potion, to explode across the room. But he wouldn't let them, he need that power in his potion and he was going to keep it trapped in there. Never taking his eyes off the glistening spring green surface, he watched as the bubbles slowly stopped forming and the steam stopped rising from the surface. Now it was safe to walk away from the cauldron. The ingredients were locked in tight, the potion was stable. Pulling out a number of different sized vials that he felt was right, he carefully filled them, being sure to fill them to the top and not to spill a drop onto his table.

 

With the vials in his robe pockets and his wand back into his holster, he walked out of his lab, following the school's quiet directions. His steps were directed back to the Great Hall. He glanced up at the ceiling as he walked in, trying to figure out the time of day. His eyes were met by blank stone. Looking back down, he skirted the debris pile and stopped on an obscure stone near the wall under a torch scone next to the spot where Ravenclaw's table would normally reside. Pulling out one of the medium sized vials, he carefully poured the potion over the stone and watched as it was completely absorbed by the stone leaving not a drop visible. As soon as the last drop was gone, he was directed to another location in the castle to repeat his actions. He annointed the gargoyle outside the headmaster's office, the floor in front of the room of requirements, a sink in Moaning Myrtle's bathroom, and other unusual places. Then the tug took him out onto the grounds. He noticed that night had fallen sometime while he was inside. The potion sunk into the ground just as readily as it had stone. The Forbidden Forest was a spot he was very anxious to walk into since it was more dangerous now than it had ever been. But the creatures there still seemed to recognize him from his many potion ingredient collecting excursions. They let him pass them without attacking. Some watched him carefully and others even seemed to be guarding his steps. He was near the end of Hogwarts' wards when he stopped to pour his potion. His steps then took him along the edge of the wards stopping periodically to tip over another vial of green liquid on the scarred surface. His steps lead him back toward the doors of Hogwarts as predawn was hinting at a blush across the sky.

 

Still following the castle's prompts, he went down the teacher's stairwell to the lower levels of the dungeons and then trekked down a dead end hallway. The wall moved out of his way as he approached it. With a bit of trepidation, he stepped into the opening in the wall to see another set of corridors, ones he had never seen before and he had thoroughly explored his domain. He paused, looking about, worried and a bit cautious about entering an area he had never even knew existed. He wasn't even sure that Albus had known about it. The castle sent him a feeling of reassurance and then tried to push him forward. Flickering a glance back to the familiar hallway, he accepted that he might never see it again. _'And that is how I have lived so many years of my life, especially that last couple, that this should be no different. Am I prepared to never return to complete the mission set before me?'_ The answer was the same as it had been ever time he had stepped out on a mission for Albus: Yes. He was still headmaster and the castle wanted him to do something for it. _'Maybe Minerva will become Headmistress without a lot of politics.'_ Locking up all his gloomy thoughts, he headed into the unknown.

 

Time was a relative thing in the dusty corridors. So was distance. Severus had no idea how far nor how long he walked. He knew he was getting really tired and a bit hungry, but with skill born out of practice he forced those feelings away. He could indulge in creature comforts when he was done. His path ended at an old steel banded wooden door that was intricately carved with the founders' animals as well as vines that linked them together. The door opened up to him and he stepped through onto a stone rune carved floor. Between the runes were grooves that were at least six inches deep. The grooves ended in a deeper circular groove that surrounded a one foot square stone that had gently rounded edges, blurring the square shape slightly. There were shallow bowls set in the four cardinal directions surrounding the center stone at the beginning of the grooved trenches. Each one was etched with vines and intricate runes running about the rims. He was standing on the only surface that was not covered with a rune. Even the wall and the ceiling were decorated. _'The ward room of Hogwarts. No one has ever seen this... not since the time of the founders and even then they were the only ones who saw it.'_ The idea that he was not making it out of there alive was reinforced. He just couldn't believe that he would be shown this and then be allowed to walk out to spread the knowledge. Not that he would, but that didn't change the fact that no one in centuries had lived to tell about this room if anyone had actually seen it.

 

Drawing a deep breath, he pulled out the largest potion vial as he acknowledged that this was his last gift, his last chance to make everything right. Closing his eyes briefly he concentrated on the promptings of his home. With his eyes opened, he poured a bit of the potion into each of the shallow bowls and then into each of the floor grooves. The last bit was poured over the center stone.

 

Following the silent prompts he stood on the center stone, pulled his wand and silently cast.

 

_'Incendio.'_

 

The north bowl caught with a fire that burned the same color as the potion. He wasn't surprised, barium chlorate was known to burn that color and a number of the ingredients were highly flammable.

 

_'Incendio._ '

 

The south bowl was next.

 

Then the east and finally the west.

 

Once the west one was lit the bowls tipped over dumping their contents into the grooves near them. Severus watched as the smoke and flames shot towards the ceiling and the walls, catching the runes in their play of light and dark. He saw the flames rushing down the grooves and the floor runes start to glow. _'The others must be glowing as well. It is just hard to tell through the smoke.'_

 

He notices how close the flames were to the circular groove. _'The fire is almost here. This is it. There won't be any oxygen left in the room in a minute.'_ Taking as deep a breath as he could, he felt the heat of the flames flare about him as the center circle caught.

 

 

More than thirty feet up, above the ground, the morning sun was just cresting the horizon.  
  
Every surface that had been touched by Severus' potion erupted into a fount of green flame, rushing towards the sky before falling back to the ground and rushing through the areas around them like a flaming green river.

 

The flaming river raced through the forest, hallways, and rooms clearing out the residual tainted magic. It also re-energized burned out lines, unobstructed blocked one, and realigned the magic of the castle.

 

The castle wards snapped back up with an almost audible crack.

 

The whole castle seemed to burn in an eerie green smokeless fire that left no traces of it passage. Once the sun crested the horizon, lighting up all but the Forbidden Forest, the flames had vanished as if they had had never been there.

 

An hour later worker came to begin their day.


	2. Peaceful Repairs

Minerva woke up later than she had all summer. Instead of jumping up in a panic, she enjoyed the peaceful feeling that was washing over her, soaking into her. It came from the castle. _'This is calmest and most peaceful I have felt in this castle since I have been here. It is as if nothing bad had happened here. But I know that the castle is still in need of repair. I talked with the foremen yesterday about the priorities. We are still going to be repairing after the school year starts, but I refuse to push the start of term date back. We started September first when Voldemort was in charge, we are going to start on that date when he isn't. That is the first day of school.'_ Just thinking about it was making her agitated.

 

Closing her eyes, she tried to relax, letting the peace fill her while her mind remained busy with plans and thoughts. Today they were going to be working on the entry hall and a number of the classrooms that were damaged in the fight if they had time. Tomorrow they would focus on the Great Hall. That would be an all day project with all the cleansing spells that they were going to have to cast, as well as working on the ceiling. _'I should ask Severus if he knows some stronger cleansing spells. He won't be allowed to cast them, but he probably knows ones that are stronger than we've come up with. Defense Against Dark Arts is one of his specialties. And I wonder how Filius is coming along with figuring out the charm for the ceiling.'_

 

Cracking open her eyes, she looked at the slant of the sunlight streaming through the window. It was much later than she had originally thought, close to nine in the morning. She almost couldn't pull herself out of the bed, that was how relaxed she felt.

 

After a quick shower, she headed to the staff room. They were currently serving meals there since the Great Hall was still out of commission. As she walked in she figured the room would be empty, everybody else already eaten and off working.

 

To her surprise all the staff were either just sitting down, or were coming through the door behind her. Crossing the room quickly, she took up her normal seat. Glancing at her left, she smiled at Pomona. The ease of her smile startled her. Smiles had been stilted and hard to come by recently, but as she looked around the table, she saw them gracing everybody's face. Searching for one face in particular, she noticed that Severus was missing. _'A pity that. I would love to see how an easy smile would look on his face. He must be resting. I'll tell one of the elves to take him some food so he doesn't forget to eat.'_ She remembered just how easy it was for him to forget.

 

Serving herself some breakfast, she ate a few bites before turning to Filius. "I was thinking of working in the Great Hall tomorrow. Do you want to take today off and finish researching the spell for the ceiling? I'm sure we can get the rooms ready and the entry hall without too much bother." And it really felt that way. That today anything could happen. That everything was going to work out right.

 

The older half goblin smiled up at her. He too had noticed how much the staff were grinning that morning, even with the late start. For the past month they had been sniping at each other for sleeping even ten minutes late, and today they were all up hours late and no one had said a word about it.

 

He knew that the Herbologists were already hard at work finishing up the grounds, and had been at it for hours from the look of it. They should be done in a day or two if they keep up the pace that they were working at. "I will take the afternoon off to finish the research. I have a good lead, and if it doesn't work out, then I am going to take far more than today to figure it out. Did I see Severus come back yesterday?" He glanced about the table looking for the errant Potion Master.

 

The rest of the table stopped talking, waiting to hear Minerva's answer. "Yes, he did. He tried to start on the Great Hall the moment he walked in the door. And Poppy had said that he was supposed to be resting and not working hard at all." She caught Filius "yeah right" look. "I sent him to the dungeons with orders to relax. I'll tell the house elves to check in on him in a bit. He has probably been in his potions lab."

 

Pomona raised an eyebrow, a look that was reminiscent of the Potion Master. "I hope that he rested. He is known to get in there and not eat or sleep for days." The others were nodding in agreement, sending knowing looks at each other. They were fond looks, looks one had for an eccentric relative that you cared for most of the time, and knew the habits of.

 

Minerva nodded, she especially knew his ability to get lost in his lab, and she knew that he had not had that luxury most of the previous year. "I'll send an elf to check to see if he is still in there." Turning slightly she called out for one. "Misty."

 

"Yes, Mistress McGonagall."

 

"Professor Snape came back yesterday and has most likely locked himself in his potions lab. Will you go make sure that he is not still in there?"

 

The elf's eyes widened. "I'll go check on the Headmaster." She popped away and was back in a moment. "The Headmaster is not in his lab, Mistress." She didn't meet Minerva's eyes.

 

Minerva nodded. "Make sure that he gets food when he wakes up please. I'm sure that he will forget to eat."

 

Misty bowed slightly. "Yes ma'am." She popped back to the kitchen.

 

Minerva looked at the rest of the staff. "If you see him before I do, would you let him know that I'm looking for him. I'm sure that he would know a few cleansing spells that we don't know for dark magic taints."

 

Filius' eyes lit up has he held in the laughter that was try to break out at her understatement. Turning his attention back to his plate, he cleaned the last of the food off of it. "I need to get busy if I am taking the afternoon off. I'll be in my classroom, so send for me when you are ready to start on the hall."

 

 

He headed off as quickly as he could, it could very well take the rest of the morning to repair even one wall in his room. The castle had been fighting them as they tried to repair it. Simple charms and spells barely worked, much less powerful ones. It was like the building was being stubborn and taciturn since its Headmaster had left. Reparo barely worked and they had to place one stone at time back in place and then seal it there. _'I wonder if castle will act better now that he is back. Could that be why everything feels more relaxed today?'_

 

Pushing open the Charms classroom door, he surveyed the damage. He had been avoiding his room since the final battle. It was very disheartening to see his domain in shambles. Two of the four walls had rather large holes caused by the reductor curse, and the other two were covered with small pin point holes and scars left from spell fire. The floor was a mass of cracked stone like the entry hall, but unlike the entry hall, he was not sure if this floor was safe to walk on. Tightening his hand on his wand, he prepared himself for a hard morning.

 

Casting a quick detection charm on the floor, he attempted to determine if the floor was safe to walk on. The results were somewhat heartening. There were safe sections, and he could follow them to where he needed to work on the wall. With a flick of his wand he cast an experimental reparo across the floor. To his amazement, the stones flew back together, the magic flowing out of his wand and into the area like it always had. Another quick detection charm showed that the newly repaired areas were truly repaired. With a true smile breaking out on his face, the Charm's Master set about repairing his domain.

 

セブルススネイプ 

 

When Poppy rose late that morning, she was uncertain what had changed, but she knew that something was different from when she had gone to sleep last night. It wasn't until she walked into the infirmary that she noticed it.

 

The wards were back.

 

The detection and protection spells that had been in place all her years here had fallen when You-know-who attacked. Now they were back, and some were stronger than they had been. There were some really old ones that she knew because she was keyed into them, but had no idea what they actually did because they were ineffective due to being under powered. Now they were vibrant and strong, but she still had no idea what they did. Standing in the middle of her ward, she _knew_ there was no one there. Not one person nor ghost. She wasn't sure why she was positive there were no ghosts, but she was. Wondering how the rest of the castle was, she walked out the door, heading for the entry hall where everyone was supposed to be working today.

 

セブルススネイプ 

 

Minerva strode down the hall. She was heading towards Filius' classroom to let him know that they were starting on the entry hall when she met him coming down the hall with a bounce to his step. "Ah! Filius I was just coming to get you. How is your classroom come along?"

 

The little half goblin smiled at her. "Quite well Minerva. I think the castle is happy that Severus is back. It didn't resist me at all." He tried not to laugh at the Deputy Headmistress' gob struck face, he knew how frustrating the past month had been. "Most of my room is done, everything I can do on my own. It does need some new stones, seats, and my desk was destroyed beyond repair, but other than that..." He trailed off, his eyes bright.

 

"So, we might just be able to finish our list today?" Hope, an emotion that had been hard to find recently, bubbled through her.

 

The more Hogwarts fought them, the harder it had become to hope, to believe, that they would finish what they had to do. There had also been the burgeoning worry that if they, the teachers and professionals, were having so many problems casting spells here, that the students would not be able to. If that was to occur then the school was done for. Trying not to let her hope bounce too high, she headed back towards entry hall with Flitwick scampering behind her.

 

The others were already there when they arrived. Meeting their eyes, she was slightly surprised to see Poppy join them. "Filius..." She looked back at the Charms professor gesturing for him to tell them what he had told her.

 

"My reparo work as normal this morning." His squeaky voice echoed through the silence and it deepened when they caught what he said. He noticed that Poppy was the only one that wasn't completely taken aback. "I am done with everything I can do for my classroom." He met their eyes in turn and held their gazes for just a moment before looking around the entry hall. What had seemed like an almost impossible task last night now looked like a good morning's work. Raising his wand, he flicked it towards the cracked stone underneath his feet. " _Reparo."_

 

The others watched as the stone quickly reformed their eyes widening in amazement.

 

Pomona pulled her wand out and aimed it at the nearest stone. " _Reparo."_ With a grin she watched the stone repair. Pushing up her sleeves, she turned to look at the others. "Let's get to work."

 

The smiles of the morning, the ones that had faded when they had faced the enormity of the day's task, returned as the staff of Hogwarts pulled out their wands to fix their home.

 

 


	3. A new morning

Stiffness was the first thing that registered in his mind. Ever muscle in his body felt sore and unwilling to move. The area around him felt like it was dark, but he refused to open his eyes to confirm this quite yet. He wanted it to be bright white. If it was bright white, then he might get to see old friends, but darkness would only confirm that he was past redemption. He _felt_ about him, trying to sense the unique sensation of light against his skin. Others sometimes didn't understand how he was so sensitive to light. He could tell which way is was coming from, literal feel the brush of it, but he figured that it was due to all the time he spent in the dungeons and other dark places.

 

He could tell that there wasn't even a torchlight here. Composing himself to face his worse fear, Severus opened his eyes. They were meet with inky blackness. Not one glimmer of light filtered into the air about him. Drawing in a breath, he felt the weight of stone and earth above him. Laying still, his eyes darting about, he tried futility to pierce the darkness. _'Locked up, unable to see, unable to know what is about me. Yes, this is my hell.'_ Severus' fingers convulsed, sliding on the stone under him. ' _At least I can feel. So, I am on stone. I wonder how large my cell is. Is it infinite?'_

 

Fear percolated through him at that thought. To have no idea where the end is, to have no chance to find a door, no chance to escape. But the thought of finding the edges of his new dwelling to be just a hands breath away was just as terrifying. To be locked into a confining place with no hope of escape. Closing his eyes tightly, he tried to pull up the images of people who had believed in him, people who had trusted him. Of course, Albus was the first and then there was Minvera, Filius, Poppy and Pomona. They were swiftly followed by Mrs. Timolin, the Jamesons and the Malfoys. He tried to ask for their forgiveness, for he now knew that they had put their trust in the wrong place. Just like Lily had said, he was no longer worth the effort.

 

A brush of something started him. It wasn't on his skin, it was inside. A warm, comforting hug... a feeling that not all was as he thought it was. He felt like he should recognize the presence that was holding onto him, like he had felt them before, just not as strong as he was now. Opening his eyes, he peered about in the darkness, the logical part of his mind telling him there was no way he could see who it was, and the part that had let him survive so long as a spy and a potions professor told him that there was no one near him.

 

A gentle nudge, one trying to get him to move, finally helped him to identify the presence. _'Hogwarts?'_ He didn't even know why he was asking, there was no way the castle could answer him. It seemed as though she had to prove him wrong as he felt himself wrapped up in a warm soothing feeling that was touched with acknowledgment. Sliding his hand about, he felt the stone that was underneath him. His fingers brushed over carved grooves. Tracing the groove, he recognized the rune of protection. Sending his fingers questing further, he identified more runes carved in the floor until he ran into a large groove that ran straight. _'The ward room. I'm still in the ward room. Am I... Could I be...'_

 

He was afraid to even voice in his mind that he might be alive. Pulling himself up to he knees, he realized that his wand was still clutched tightly in his other hand. Taking a breath, he recognized the scents that were laden in the air. They were that ones that had filled his lab not that long ago.

 

Feeling about he tried to get his bearings. The stone he had been standing on was near his feet. His toes were dangling into the groove that surrounded it. Raising his wand, he prepared to cast lumos when he felt Hogwarts telling him not to. Trusting her, he slid his wand back into its holster. Staying on his knees, he followed her prompting to find the door. Once he was on the smooth stone he stood up, no longer afraid of being tripped up by the carvings and having that wall for support.

 

He used the carvings as finger holds so he could pull himself up. Tiredness drenched through his body, making his bones ache and his head fuzzy and spinning. He rested his forehead against the door and took a deep breath. When the room stopped spinning, he felt the door open slow enough so that he wasn't flung to the floor on the other side. The dim light of the few torches that lit the corridor seeped into the room.

 

With a hand holding himself up on the door, Severus looked back into the room. It looked that same as when he had entered it. He expected to see soot stains on the ceiling, and maybe they were there hidden by the low level of light, but something in his gut told him that there wasn't. It was the same gut feeling that told him that he was really alive. With a tired sigh, he turned back around and followed the castle's gentle lead the same way as he had before. Only this time instead of with purposeful strides, his steps almost dragged and he kept a hand on the wall to maintain his balance.

 

セブルススネイプ 

 

Minerva met up with the professors who were going to help in the Great Hall. Even though yesterday was easier than they had expected, their task today was still very daunting, They had to clear the magical taint out of the room and then repair the scarred and destroyed stone work. Not to mention attempting to respell the ceiling. One look at Flitwick's face told her not to be hopeful about his solution.

 

Once again, she looked for Severus. She really wanted his knowledge. _'Maybe I shouldn't have sent him back to his rooms the other day. No one has seen him since. What if he falls into a depression? The mind healers that he refused to talk to said he might. That everything that he had been through had to be traumatic. Not that he hasn't dealt with traumatic before.'_

 

Setting the worry aside for now, she nodded to the group of witches and wizards who were waiting on her. "Okay, we will start with the magical clean up before we work on the rest. Other crews will come in and help after we finish this part." Pushing the doors open, she let everybody into the room.

 

Filius noticed that the debris from the tables were no longer in the same place. He shot a questioning glance towards Minerva.

 

"Severus did that before I sent him to rest."

 

He nodded and prepared to cast the cleansing spells that they had been casting all over the castle. He hoped that they would work in here, where there was the highest concentration of tainted magic. As he raised his wand, a voice called for him to stop. A voice he was glad to hear again.

 

"Shouldn't you check before you cast that spell. Not that it would hurt anything, but the area is completely clear. So, it would be a waste of time." Severus made sure that he was standing straight and not swaying. Keeping his back straight, he walked steadily into the Great Hall.

 

Minerva spun about. "Severus! How are you feeling today? And what do you mean it is clear? This room was drowning just the other day. How do you know it is clear?"

 

Black eyes met hazel. He considered actually telling her he felt like falling down, would love a drink, and could eat a small feast, but dismissed that idea. He knew it was because he was tired that he felt like telling her. Instead he focused on her last questions. "There is no taint in the air. I can feel it. How many times have I been in its presence? Trust me, I can tell. This room is clean. It wasn't yesterday morning before you sent me out, but it is now."

 

Minerva's eyes narrowed slightly. "I sent you out day before yesterday. Severus, just what have you been doing that you lost a day?"

 

Severus blinked slowly. He had been out an entire day. No wonder he felt stiff and sore. He slept on a stone floor for about twenty four hours. "I have been asleep. I was _relaxing_ in my lab until late, and then finally passed out sometime in the wee hours of the morning. I must have slept longer than I thought."

 

Minerva's eyes widened. "You... you haven't had your potions have you?"

 

Severus wasn't paying attention to her now. His eyes were focused on the only table that remained intact. On it was a pot of tea and a plate. A small house elf was standing near him. "Headmaster, sir. Misty has made you breakfast, sir." The elf's eyes were shining happily.

 

"Thank you, Misty." Without a glance at the others, he managed to make it to the chair the little elf cleaned with a flick of her hand before he sat down. As he sank into the chair he repressed a groan. He still felt battered and bruised. Just walking across the hall without help had hurt and tired him out. Moving carefully, he poured himself a cup of tea and took a well needed sip.

 

Minerva noticed the care he was taking as he prepared his tea. "You slept the entire day away. You have not had your potions, nor have you eaten?" Even as she said the last part she realized that he hadn't been informed that they were not using the Great Hall to dine in, that meals were in the staff room.

 

Severus ignored her in favor of the toast that he had picked up off his plate. It had a small pile of eggs and a couple of strips of bacon on it. Normally he would be way to embarrassed to eat like this in front of everyone, but his stomach was demanding it, and he couldn't ignore its demands much longer.

 

Pomona touched Minerva's arm. "Let's leave him to eat. If he says the room is clean, I for one believe him. That means we can get started on the rest of the repairs." With a quick glance at the head table, she turned to the wall that her house table normally sat. She would start to work there.

 

Filius glanced at his house's area. It was a mess, but it would not be as much work as the ceiling was going to be. He hoped the charm would work. He really loved the enchanted ceiling. Glancing up, his eyes widened as a squeak of surprise came out of his mouth. All eyes turned towards him, even Severus tiredly looked over to see what would cause the him to make that sound. Following the diminutive professors gaze, everyone's eyes were drawn up to the ceiling. It showed a beautiful sunny day outside.

 

"Filius?... It worked?... I didn't even feel you cast it." Minerva stared up as the words came tumbling out of her mouth.

 

"I didn't. Whatever is going on with the castle repaired it." He flickered his eyes towards the Headmaster's seat where Severus was currently staring up at the ceiling, tea cup stopped half way to his mouth. He wondered if it really had to do with the fact that Severus was back.

 

Severus dropped his eyes and they focused briefly on the stone that he had coated with the potion two days ago. _'I wonder what else is repaired. Should I tell them? Or should I just them wonder?'_

 

Something told him not to mention it. He had a feeling that Hogwarts did not want everyone to know about him being in the ward room and he was positive he didn't want Minerva or Poppy finding out what he had done.

 

The sound of the Great Hall door cracking open caused them to look that way, the dazed look on their faces were almost comical as they now stared at Madam Pomfrey.

 

Poppy only had eyes for Minerva as she strode across the room. "Where is Severus? I haven't seen him since he arrived. He was supposed to come to see me for his potions."

 

Minerva flickered a glance over at the dark man once again eating before focusing on the fuming mediwitch. "And when has Severus ever let anyone make his potions for him?"

 

Poppy folded her arms across her chest. "They are ones he made, but they are in my infirmary and he has yet to come and retrieve them." Her eyes skated across the room before they came to rest on the person she had been searching for. "There you are. Do you honestly think you can not take your potions? You of all people know how important they are." She voice did not change volume as she approached the man she had been scolding for years.

 

Severus finished the last of his tea as he watched her approach. Yes, he had missed his potion regime, and he did know that it was not a wise idea to do so, but it wasn't like he had had a choice. He was passed out yesterday, and today he hadn't had the energy required to get up to the infirmary. He had barely made it to the Great Hall. But now that he was fortified with tea and food, he felt he might have the energy needed to make it. "I'm coming now, Poppy. I was a bit hungry, so I decided to eat breakfast first. It will not affect how the potions work." Pushing up to his feet he started across the room. He made it halfway to the door before the world started graying out. _'I guess I over estimated the amount of energy I had left.'_

 

He never heard the spells that were spoken, but he did feel them stop his decent to the ground before he passed out.

 

セブルススネイプ 

 

Poppy glared at the dark haired, stubborn, irritating, Potions Master, Headmaster that was currently passed out on _his bed_ in her infirmary. She had even pulled the curtains and cast the silencing charms she normally did when he had to be in there after his visits to Voldemort. It hadn't been used much last year, she almost let students use it there were so many of them in there. But she couldn't. Part of her knew it was his and that he would need it soon. And she would always have it ready for him, even when he had seemed to be against them.

 

Lined up on the small table near the bed was his potion regime. He was supposed to be taking an antivenom for the rest of the summer, twice a day, a pain killer as well as stomach soother just in case. The antivenom was not a nice potion to the system. She could understand why he didn't want to take it for that reason, but she knew that he would anyway. That was why he had created it and made such a massive amount of it.

 

She had found it in her stockroom the morning of the final battle, labeled with a note that she knew that few would understand. She and Severus had almost created their own language over the years through the numerous notes to each other. They were both hard to catch at the right moment. That note more than anything else told her whose side he really was on. And it also explained the constant supply of anti-cruciatus potion, burn pastes, maximum boil cure and other potions that were specific to the current student needs that were always in her stockroom when she needed them.

 

The note told her what the wounds from the snake looked like, the dosage, and the recipe. The recipe was the only weird thing about the note. He never left those with her. It was what told her that he expected to die and that the potion was going to be needed. Another glance about her stockroom had shown that her potions were stocked up past their maximum level. There were a number of potion crates stacked about filled to the brim with pain relievers, fever reducers, organ re-growers, skele-gro and others that told her that her Headmaster, her friend had been very busy the last couple of weeks. That also explained why he looked like he had barely slept a wink. So many lives had been saved because of that.

 

Blinking she came back to the present. She need to test to see how much damage he had done to his system since he had skipped his medicines. Hopefully not to much as he was into the second month of the potion. He was the only one that was still taking it. _'Of course he was the only one to be bitten like that and survive. So much of the venom had been injected into his system... he had to have taken an antivenom before he was bitten, or just after.'_

 

Raising her wand, she preformed a deep scan, the same one she did after all his visits to Voldemort when she could. The first results had her seeing red, the last had her staring in shock. She had no clue how, but there was no residual poisoning in his system at all. And Minerva better be telling her how he became magically exhausted. His core was so low it was in the danger zone. How he had walked to the Great Hall was beyond her. _'Of course he has always been stubborn, he probably used his normal refusal to give in to make it there.'_ Striding to her office, she hoped that Minerva was ready to answer her questions.

 

 

 


	4. Escaping and explaining

Minerva stared at Poppy as she burst into the Great Hall for the second time that morning.

 

"Minerva, I need to speak with you." The mediwitch's voice cut through the noise of the cleanup and repair.

 

"Of course, Poppy. Here?" She hoped not, she really didn't want the clean up or repairs be slow down anymore and they would be paying more attention to what the mediwitch was talking about than what they were doing.

 

Poppy glanced around at all the attention that she had attracted. Not all the workers in here were Hogwarts staff. _'There is no way I am going to let it out that Severus is vulnerable now. Even with all the protections on the infirmary, that is too much of a chance. There are too many people out for him.'_

 

With a slight shake of her head, she let Minerva know that she understood. Only staff saw him collapse that morning and they would be the only ones to know that he was even there, if she had her way. At least while he was in the infirmary. "No, your office will do." She followed Minerva up to the Headmaster's office.

 

When the door closed behind them, Minerva spun about to face the mediwitch. "What happened? Is he going to be alright? Did he go to long without his potion?"

 

"He is going to ... Whatever has affected the castle affected him, too. There are no traces of the poison in his veins. What the problem is is that his core is dangerously low. If he cast even a simple lumos, he might loose his magic permanently. I thought you said he was resting. How did he get so low? "

 

Minerva sank into a chair near the fireplace. "I found him in the Great Hall and sent him to the dungeons. I told him to relax." Hazel eyes stared into blue worry shining in them plain for all to see.

 

Poppy sank into the other chair. "Did he go into his lab? If he did, he could have brewed who knows what. He has been away from brewing for an entire month, except for one little stint. I know he was having withdraws. He was driving the healers batty at St. Mungo's. They sent him here because they couldn't handle him any longer, not because they were ready to release him."

 

Minerva raised an eyebrow at that. "I know that our Severus can be a touchy patient, but surely they have had worse."

 

Poppy quirked the side of her mouth up. "Basic behavior wise, yes they have dealt with worse. But Severus is a unique patient. He will take all the potions you tell him he has to. He will allow you to scan him over and over again until he is bored and thinks it is time to go. Normally, for me that is less than four hours. He lasted all of a week for them. That should tell you how bad off he was. He then badgered them about their types of scans and corrected wand movements of I don't know how many healers. But it was so many that none of the younger ones wanted to enter his room. And then came the potions. I told them that he would only take his own and sent over the supply of them. I even told them to alert me if they needed more. They didn't." She watched as Minerva's eyes widened. "What you are thinking is probably right. There are a number of potion makers at St. Mungo's that are currently quaking in their shoes because our lovely Potions Master decided to go down to the lab and inform them all the errors that they were making in their potions while brewing his own. His remarks also covered the state of their lab and its equipment. I got to see the memory of some of them. The remarks he says to our students can be considered nice compared to what was coming out of his mouth. I have never seen so many grown men and women terrified and with tears in their eyes."

 

Minerva could just imagine it. "Surely there were old students. They know what he is like."

 

"The ones that were old students were the ones that were immediately cleaning, straightening and trying to get the lab in proper shape as he billowed through the door. They could hear him coming down the hall, I'm sure of it. The ones that weren't old students had no idea what hit them. To say the least that is why he was sent back here."

 

"How did he get to their lab?"

 

"How did he do whatever it was that caused him to become so magically exhausted?" Her tone showed that it was a rhetorical question, she understood that Minerva had no idea what happened either. "This is Severus. He has spent how many years getting things done for both Voldemort and Albus? He just does. He probably had been to the lab once before, possibly while he was training, and so he knew how to get there."

 

Minerva was struggling not to smile to broadly, it would not do to grin at the others misfortune. But she desperately wanted to see the memory. She was going to have to convince Severus to let her view it latter. Maybe if she offered the good scotch he would show her. "So, what are we going to do with him now?"

 

The smile fell from Poppy's face. "I'm am going to give him regenerative and sleeping potions and keep him under until his energy level is up. Then I'm going to keep him locked up until I am sure he is capable of going."

 

"Good luck. Remember what he did at St. Mungo's." Minerva kept her face serious while she said it.

 

Poppy smirked at her. "I know to keep him under sleeping potions. They never really listen to me when I tell them what to do. At least some of those healers don't."

 

Minerva just shook her head.

 

セブルススネイプ 

 

Severus drifted awake again, but at least this time he could feel a soft mattress under him and Poppy's monitoring charms all around him. The taste in his mouth and the way he was feeling let him know that he had been given regenerative and dreamless sleep potions. He noted the distinct lack of the antivenom's after taste. As he laid there he wondered about how long he had been out. He knew he had a month left on the antivenom and he knew that Poppy wouldn't be above mixing the sleeping potions in a manner that she could keep him out for that long.

 

He finally cracked his eyes and looked at the curtains surrounding him. It was his normal spot, the curtains were even the same. He recognized the repair on the one on his left and the mysterious stain on the one in front of him. The house elves had assured him that there was no way to remove it, and he has since spent his time making up what it resembled. His current one was a mad female dragon protecting her nest.

 

With a tentative stretch he took stock of his body, checking for aches and pains. He was normally in this bed after a severe encounter with the Dark Lord that typically left him feeling it for days. Nothing hurt. Blinking in surprise, he sat up quickly. Now he really wanted to know how long he had been out. He reached out to where his wand always sat only to find his fingers closing over thin air. Panic surged though him. _'Has the ministry actually convicted him? Had everything been a dream?'_ Squelching his panic he looked over his surrounding more carefully. _'No, not a dream. If it was there would aurors all about, and I would be chained here. So, Poppy must have confiscated it.'_

 

His eyes drifted over the potion bottles that rested on the side table. They explained why. _'I wonder how magically drained I was?'_

 

Reaching inside he checked his level. He was about at normal. Swinging his legs over the edge of the bed, he headed for Poppy's office door. He knew where she kept the confiscated items, and somehow he knew she wasn't anywhere near the infirmary. She was down in the Great Hall. So, he was going to get his wand and get out of there before she returned.

 

Her door was warded as normal, but since he was a frequent visitor it was keyed to him. Slipping through, he headed towards the box that sat on the shelf in the far back corner of the office. He was hoping that she hadn't locked him out of it since his wand was in there. Peering into it, he spotted his wand sitting by itself in the box. He took all the precautions he could think of as he reached into the box and picked up his wand.

 

Smirking, he transfigured his hospital pajamas into his normal robe and strode out of the infirmary, he would check the date once he was safe in his room.

 

セブルススネイプ 

 

Poppy felt the monitoring charms warn her that Severus was starting to wake up while she was finishing the last of her tea. Leaning back in her seat, she glanced over at Minerva. "Would you like to come up?" Her eyes skated over the workers that were enjoying their breakfast at the new house tables. It made her smile to see them sitting at their old houses.

 

Filius caught her question. "Can we? You've kept us out all week."

 

"There has been nothing to see. Just a lot of sleeping. Today though we might get some answers." Poppy hope so. When people came out of the sleeping potions they tended to talk easier. She had never tried it on Severus, she had respected his need for secrecy, but this time she wanted to know what he had done.

 

Minerva nodded. "We'll head up right after we get the workers started.”

 

Poppy looked over the other teachers. "You, Filius and Pomona. We don't want to crowd him." She watched as they acknowledged her order.

 

It only took a few minutes for them to finish and for Minerva to tell everyone where they were going to be working today. They headed up to the infirmary uncertain what they were going to find and a touch concerned about what had happened to their friend.

 

When they entered the ward, Poppy looked over at the bed enclosed with curtains. "He is in his normal spot."

 

Filius bounced over and pulled one of the curtains back. With a slight squeak he looked back at Poppy. "He is not here."

 

His eyes darted about the room, but he knew that if Severus had had a chance, he was out of there.

 

Poppy shot forward, her wand moving the curtains out of her path. "But he should not be able to move about yet. He should still be under the sleeping potions affect for at least another hour. He should be groggy and out of it."

 

Minerva and Pomona shared a look with the other two. "This is Severus."

 

Pomona nodded. "Who knows how many of those ingredients he has built a minor immunity to over the years."

 

Poppy sank onto the edge of the bed. "We've lost him again."

 

Minerva grinned. "But we can find him easily. And he won't go on a rampage this time. There is no Potions Master for him to berate here." She was glad Slughorn had gone home for the summer. He wasn't mentally ready to help build and she did not want Severus to start in on him.

 

Poppy flashed her a small smile as she remembered what Severus had done at St. Mungo's.

 

Filus and Pomona was looking between them, trying to understand the reference.

 

Taking pity on them, Poppy figured she could tell them. They would keep it quiet that Severus wasn't completely well, and it would help to have them also watching his back. "That is what he did at St. Mungo's. Let's go check his rooms and I'll tell you the story along the way."

 

As she stood up, she stopped and looked over at her office. His wand. "One moment."

 

She strode into the small room and looked into the box. His wand wasn't there. She squelched the panic that tried to rear up. He was better. He could cast again with out major repercussions. Heading back to the others, she gestured to the door. "He took his wand."

 

Filius and Pomona looked at each other and then back to Poppy and Minerva. Filus was the one to voice their question. "You took his wand?"

 

Poppy nodded emphatically. "His energy reserve was so low I had to. That is why we want to know what he had done."

 

Filius looked over at the walls. Maybe the return of the Headmaster _**really was**_ the cause of the castle's improvements. Maybe he did what he could to heal her without them interfering and hurt himself. _'That would be like him.'_ He followed the others out the door listening to Poppy's tale of what Severus did at St. Mungo's that got him sent back to them.

 

セブルススネイプ 

 

Severus made it safely to his quarters before Poppy found him. He was sure that she would check here first for him, but now that he was here she would most likely let him stay instead of dragging him back.

 

" _Tempus."_ He looked at the numbers that glowed brightly in the gloom that was filling his chamber. _'One week? It has only been a week? Why was Poppy not giving me the antivenom?'_

 

Holding his wand out away from himself he preformed the scan that he had watched done for the last month on himself. He stared at the results. Quickly clearing the results, he cast another scan, one that he had preformed a number of times on other Death Eaters after raids, training, and meetings. The results glowed in the air above his wand as he collapsed onto his sofa. _'What happened? The venom is removed, the years of curse damage is minimized. Not gone, but the lowest it has been in years.'_ His eyes didn't leave the glowing numbers.

 

"How?" The question came out unbidden on a soft breath. Even as the word left his lips, he felt what he now referred to as a "hug" from Hogwarts. "Did it happen in the ward room?" There was an affirmative feeling that coursed through the hug.

 

He let the results fade as he leaned back, relaxing into the sofa. His mind was swirling about with the information that was trying to overload him. He was cured. The castle's wards and enchantments have been renewed by him and he lived. Hogwarts was communicating with him. The last part was the strangest part. He always thought that he could feel her welcoming him home, but the day he made the potion was the first time he remembered consciously feeling her, being directed by her.

 

And today was the first time he could remember knowing where people were in the castle. _'At least I knew where Poppy was earlier. I wonder if I could do that with anyone?'_

 

He focused on Filius, trying to know where he was. Suddenly he knew that the charms master was on the dungeon stairs, and had the impression that he wasn't alone and was heading to his room. _'Is this how Dumbledore knew what was going on all the time?'_ He received a negative feeling from the castle. _'Oh, well. I guess that will forever be a mystery. I need to see how much I can do with this connection. What can I see?'_ As soon as the question flew through his mind he felt the walls of the castle and knew every one of her weak points, he could "see" the Forbidden Forest as well as the walls that surrounded the school. Even as the pictures and feelings flew through his mind, he realized why. He was tied to the wards. Since he reset them and had stood on the central stone he had become connected to them.

 

Shaking he stood up and headed for his liquor cabinet. He needed a stiff drink right about now. Even as his hand was closing about the neck of the bottle of fire whiskey, Hogwarts let him know that Poppy was just outside his door. He looked at the bottle pretty sure that she would disapprove him drinking. With a sigh he let it go.

 

_'How many people are with her?_ He remembered that Filius was heading his way. The image of Poppy, Minerva, Filius and Pomona appeared in his head. "Abel."

 

A small house elf appeared. "Headmaster wanted Abel?'

 

"Yes, could you please bring tea for five people." He watched as the house elf that had lived up to the word his name sounded like bobbed his head up and down.

 

"Abel will bring it right away, Headmaster." And with a snap of his fingers he was gone.

 

A loud knock sounded on his door. "Severus, are you in there?" Minerva's voice sounded through the door.

 

Making sure his wand was tucked into his holster, he opened the door. "Good Morning, Headmistress."

 

Minerva gave him a tight lipped smile as she and the others entered his room. Severus gestured them towards the seats near the fireplace. Abel popped in and set the tea service on the coffee table. Severus nodded his thanks to the house elf.

 

Poppy bustled over to him, flicking her wand out and holding it at the ready. "I am disappointed in you. You know better than to leave without my approval. Now sit down and let me check you."

 

Severus settled back on to the sofa while Minerva poured the tea. Poppy ran the same scan that he had after he had checked the date. She pressed her lips together as she observed the numbers. "You are to take it easy. No complex spells, no in depth brewing, no staying up all night, and no skipping meals. Do you understand me?"

 

He narrowed his eyes slightly at the brewing restriction. "Can I start stocking the infirmary for next year? Can I help repair simple problems using the reparo charm? Levitate stones and other minor things such as that?" He refused to be useless.

 

Poppy's eyes narrowed as well. "You must have one of us to watch you while you cast, and you can brew the basic potions for now."

 

"I am to be watched? You do not trust me to be able to cast a simple spell?" The sarcasm was thick and his sneer was worth of a Gryffindor scold.

 

Minerva cut in before Poppy could go off. "We trust you, but we don't know what caused you to become so magically exhausted. I told you to relax, not attempt to kill yourself."

 

Filius watched Severus' face intently as he knew that there was only an infinitesimally small chance of catching any hint of what caused the exhaustion. Unfortunately, all he saw was the other man look at his left arm. That gave him nothing to work with.

 

_'An attempt to kill myself? No, but I did know that death was an option. It always is. What should I tell them?'_ He took a sip from the cup of tea that Minerva had pressed into his hands. A bit of the truth was what he should use, he would just leave out what he did at the end. "I was relaxing in my lab brewing an experimental potion that just came to me. It must have been brewing in the back of my mind while I was at St. Mungo's it was coming that easy, but before I finished I found myself very tired and had to vanish it. I collapsed soon after that."

 

Pomona folded her arms while she gave him a slight glare. "You know better than that, Severus. You knew that you weren't at a hundred percent, that the potion was not necessary, and it was an unknown. How could you do something so foolish?"

 

Severus quirked a smile to the overprotective Hufflepuff. It felt good to hear them fuss at him about his mistakes instead of hoping that one would kill him. "I think you explained it already. I was not at a hundred percent and was not thinking clearly." He sighed and let his shoulder droop slightly. "I wanted to brew. I wanted to see the ingredients turn into something so magnificent, so magical that it would be astounding. I haven't been able to brew in so long... I missed the smell of the fumes, the feel of the steam caressing my face, the touch of the knife handle as the knife sliced the roots and leaves. I wanted..." He trailed off as he focused on how he had felt while he brewed. It was too hard to explain, but he had to try once more. "I wanted to feel the weaving of the potion, the play of the ingredients, the judging of the temperature." He flicked his eyes over at Pomona. "It would be like you wanting to lay out and create an entire new garden because you couldn't touch a plant for a long time except maybe a potted flower here and there."

 

His guests nodded in understanding. They knew what it was like not to practice your craft at least for a brief amount of time.

 

Poppy sighed. "Okay, you won't need to watched to complete minor casting, but I want you to refrain from creating new potions until I say." When nodded his agreement, she smiled over at Minerva. "So, what areas do we need to work on today?"

 

After his earlier interaction with the wards, Severus knew exactly what needed to be done, but he also knew that he was going to have to very subtle in telling them the ones they missed. He knew he could handle it, he was a Slytherin after all. He sipped his tea as Minerva told them where to start.


	5. Potions and Friends

It took three days, especially when he was helping repair the castle to the best of his ability. He was also having to get them to repair the parts of the castle that they had no idea was damaged. There were stones that the giants had damaged that did not show the cracks on their surface, only in the interior of the blocks. He knew they were weak points as soon as he walked by them. It was almost as if he could feel castle as an extension of himself. The cracked stones felt like a deep bruise that wasn't showing on the surface. He was subtly directing the workers to test those particular sections with an in depth scanning charm. _'At least I can ignore the sensation. If I couldn't then the whole walls that are still being rebuilt would be killing me. I don't like the feeling of missing an arm or a leg.'_

 

It was only when he retired to his rooms that Severus had pulled out the log sheets that he had on hand because Aconite; Supplier of Potions, his potions business. Over the years ASP had added a research and experimentation section that worked on and created new potions. The log sheets were from the Ministry to record new potions so that they could be patented. Now that he was finally finished filling them in, he was going to take the day off and handle some very long overdue business. Normally he would owl these in, but not this set. There was too much of a chance that they would be intercepted.

 

With books and parchments in hand, Severus headed out.

 

Once outside of the gates, he apparated to the Ministry. It was then that he realized that he had not been back in the public since the final battle. People stared at him and a few even thought to approach him. His glare stopped them.

 

Keeping the glare on his face, he made his way through the atrium to check in his wand. Luckily it was the middle of the day during a work week, and the atrium was relatively empty. Most people were not looking to see a celebrity, and he had years of practice blending in. Next time he figured he would use a disillusionment charm. _'Not that I am technically a celebrity, but they'll still want to hear something from me.'_

 

Passing his wand to the clerk, he waited until the shaking man passed him back his wand. He was finally able to pass through the gate into the Ministry proper.

 

It didn't take him too long to work his way back to the patent office, nor to find the desk that was the designated beginning place for potion patents. He had been there before and he was right, the path hadn't changed. Some things never do.

 

The clerk looked up and paled miserably when she caught sight of him. He kept his sneer at the lowest level, making it clear that if she didn't have anything to say, then she best not open her mouth.

 

“Professor Snape,” the words were quaking as she spoke them no louder than a whisper. “how can I help you?”

 

Severus placed her almost immediately. Five years ago and a Hufflepuff. Not to bad at potions, so at least she had some idea what she was doing here. For once the Ministry made a mistake and hired someone competent. Well, two someones, the person he was here to see was undoubtedly competent as well.

 

“I need to see Mr. Richards, is he busy now?” He kept his tone cool and lacking its normal venom. He did want to hurry up with his day and not deal with wilting clerks.

 

“I'll check for you, sir.”

 

He watched as the girl practically fled from the desk.

 

While she was gone he observed the empty office. Memos were flying about the room, and mail was popping into boxes from their owlery, but the room was empty of any other clerk. The other desks were for the patenting of spells and other wizarding inventions. He wondered how often people actually walked down here instead of owling their forms in.

 

The girl rushed back through the small door that she had slipped through just a moment ago. With a small gesture, she directed him to follow her. “He will see you now.”

 

Smirking slightly, Severus followed her to the office of the only person who had handled his patents. He hoped this would go as he had planned. These potions were not ones he really wanted out in the general public, but he knew that the left over Death Eaters knew about them. He was concerned that they might have a few stored up somewhere. So, he had to at least let the medical field know about them and their antidotes.

 

The girl opened an office door that was at the far end of the corridor and ushered him in. “Professor Snape, sir.” She quickly closed the door behind her once the dark robed man slipped into the office.

 

“Master Snape, how can I help you?” The tall, light haired man stood up from behind his swamped desk to greet the dark haired Potions Master.

 

“Mr. Richards, I have a number of potions that I would like to submit the patent to. I do not, however, wish to accept the royalties for them.” Severus pulled the books and parchments out of his pocket and passed them over.

 

Mr. Richards flipped through the books, knowing that the paperwork would be in order. After the first couple of potions he realized what he was looking at. “These are the potions you created for You-know-who.”

 

Severus nodded. “And their antidotes. I created an antidote for every potion that I could. Even for ones that I did not create but he found and used. I want the medical field to be able to treat them just in case someone out there is still using them.”

 

Richards closed the books and looked at the person he had come to respect over the years. He had felt very betrayed when he heard that this man had killed Dumbledore and had taken over as the Headmaster. But he had for some reason still trusted him through it all. This was the man whose first patented potion had helped the survival of premature babies, and had made many other potions that had helped the wizarding world over the years. He even worked for one of the premier potion companies there was. One that was so picky and sought after that it was written about in potion magazines. Not that anyone else knew that he worked for Aconite, but he knew because Master Snape was the one that dealt with the patenting of the potions that they developed and tested. “Take the royalties.”

 

Severus shook he head. He did not want to profit from his work with the Dark Lord. It was wrong to do so.

 

Richards expected that. “Master Snape, if you take the royalties, then we can track when the potions are brewed. Even if they do not register for the use of it. The royalty patent will attach a tracking spell onto the formula and let my office know if someone is brewing it without permission and where the brewing is occurring. We'll keep it very quiet that they are patented, and maybe...” He trailed off as comprehension lit the other man's eyes.

 

_'They can possible pin point some of the missing Death Eaters, or at least where their potions labs are and shut them down.'_ Pinching his lips together, he nodded his head in agreement. “I do ask that for the antidotes you make the pay off the least you can charge.”

 

Setting the book down on the stack of parchments, Richards nodded. “Done.”

 

His eye caught a request that had been sent in from St. Mungo's just a few minutes ago. None of the masters there had recognized the symptoms. He glanced at one of the highest ranked Potions Master in Europe and the Isles. “Master Snape, can I ask for your help in a small matter?”

 

Severus had been already at the door, his reason to be there was done. Glancing back at the other man, he raised an eyebrow.

 

“St. Mungo's sent over the symptoms of a small group of patients for us to identify the potion that they were poisoned with, but we have not been able to identify it. Maybe you could?” He held the parchment out to the other man, hoping he would know.

 

Severus strode back over to the desk and accepted the note. Skimming, he skipped over to the part where the symptoms were listed. As he read, he felt his face pale. He hadn't expected this to happen this soon. _'It has been a month since the final battle. So I guess it truly isn't soon.'_

 

Reaching out to the books he put on the desk he picked up the one he wanted and started flipping through it. Stopping on a page somewhere in the middle, he handed it to Richards. “Here is the potion that is causing the problem,” He pointed the page next to the one that held the original potion. “ and this is the antidote. It will take a skilled potions master to make it, but I'm sure that St. Mungo's has one.” He tried not to remember the time he had invaded their lab. He was hoping that that was a bad day for them. “Looking at the symptoms they should use a standard potion stabilizer to put them into stasis and then brew the antidote. Let them run this as if it is a “test” so that they don’t have to process the paperwork. Of course they should fill in the test paperwork and send it to you.” He glanced at the antidote to check that it had the children doses listed. It did.

 

Richards copied the two pages and attached the test potions paperwork after quickly noting Snape’s directions down. Scrolling them up, he sealed them and proceeded to escort Snape out. “Do you know if Aconite is going to start again anytime soon? I’ve had a couple of inventors wanting to see if they would test their potion for them.”

 

Severus smirked at him. “They should be ready to receive requests next week, if you wish to spread the word. Same protocol as before. They should send their request to the goblins and they will process them.”

 

Richards nodded showing that he understood as he stopped at the clerk’s desk. “Well, it was good to see you, Master Snape. I hope to see paperwork from you soon.”

 

As Severus walked out he could hear him telling the clerk to send the scroll to St. Mungo’s. Glad that his antidotes were getting used, he headed out for his next stop, Gringotts.

 

セブルススネイプ 

 

Stepping into the gleaming white building, Severus headed straight for one of the tellers that were open. "I need to see Rockward."

 

The goblin looked at him for a moment before answering. "One moment, sir." The teller signaled to another to goblin and sent him off with the message.

 

"He will meet you over there." He gestured towards the empty section near the end of the teller counter.

 

Nodding his head in thanks, Severus moved down to wait. He had barely made it to the spot when the goblin he was there to see greeted him.

 

"Hello, Master Snape." Rockward turned and led the way towards his office. Severus followed. Closing the door behind him, the goblin turned and grinned at the dark haired man. "Can I say how pleased I am to see you alive?"

 

Severus smirked. "Yes, you can. I am quite pleased myself."

 

Pulling out three folders, Rockward stacked them on his desk. "So, which account shall we start reviewing?"

 

"Set my personal account aside. I'll review my statements later and you can owl me about any major changes that have occurred. I'll owl you about any changes I wish to make." He watched Rockward set a folder to the side of his desk. "Let's look at RI. There may be an influx to this account since I just patented all the potions and antidotes I made while serving as a spy for Voldemort."

 

Rockward noted that on the Royalties Investments file. "Are you changing your investments?""

 

"Has Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes given in yet, or are they still refusing my investment bid?"

 

Rockward tipped his head just slightly. "They are refusing until they know who the actual backer is."

 

He had kept his word from when he was put in control of the account; no one knew who was behind Royalties Investments.

 

Severus smirked. He knew those two were smart. "I'll stop by their shop and talk to them. What is going on with Fortescue's ?"

 

"The family is reopening and asking for investors to help defray the costs." He left the question unsaid.

 

Severus nodded. "The funds coming in from the royalties should be applied to help repair the damage from the last year for my investments. Within reason, of course."

 

Making a quick note in the file, Rockward set it aside. Most of the prominent shops in the Alley and Hogsmeade would now be taken care of.

 

Sliding the last folder to the center of his desk he looked back up at Snape. "What are we doing with ASP?"

 

This was the account that Rockward really loved. RI was fun, but this one was challenging. Master Snape single handedly ran the business and it was his job not to let anyone know that. He was the main contact for both this and the RI account, but most people did not expect a goblin to be a potions business contact.

 

"I'm reopening it. I wish to start off with only three test potions, maybe two research projects, and the standard order limit. Old customers are the highest priority. We can bring in new ones once we have settled out."

 

Severus watched as Rockward pulled two smaller files out and pushed them across the desk towards him.

 

"Even after you declared ASP temporarily closed, older customers kept sending in requests." He smirked when Master Snape raised an eyebrow. "Their letters said that they wanted to be ready for when you opened your doors again."

 

Severus blinked. He knew that ASP was popular, but really. There were other businesses that tested and researched potions. Potions Quarterly a few years back had actually run an article about the validity of the different research and test companies. They weren't too happy with ASP because no one knew who ran the business, but they also raved about ASP's quality and standards. When he had first seen the article he had worried that he would be reduced to just supplying potions as he had done when he started. Instead he had become an exclusive item to be striven for. Therefore his business had increased. Rockward had been unbelievable happy.

 

Picking up the folders he let the parchment pages flip lightly against his thumb while he estimated the number that was there. Shrinking them and tucking them into his robe pocket, he looked back at the goblin. "The last bit of business is about the house I purchased two summers ago."

 

Rockward pulled out another folder. "Are you planning on selling it now?" He knew Master Snape already had a house in the muggle world and could not fathom why he would need two.

 

Severus shook his head as his fingers traced over a thin silver bracelet on his right arm. "No, I would like you to acquire two house elves for the place and to set up some wards. I want the place cleaned up and made presentable."

 

That hadn't been a priority before. The only ones who were going to see it had been Death Eaters, especially Wormtail. _'And there was no way I was going to let that rat into my real home. Nor was I going to let them know where_ My Place _is.'_

 

"Yes, sir. I'll handle it. What wards are we putting in place?"

  
"The standard. I'll stop by and add any others that I want." He would make it a safe house, a place for Lucius and Narcissa could retreat to if they needed to. He was going to have to stop by and make sure that it was up to their level of quality, and that it was stocked with appropriate potions. If they used the emergency portkey he was going to make them, then the house had to be ready in case they were hurt.

 

Rockward jotted a quick note and put the file away. Their eyes meet and they both stood. Without another word, Rockward escorted Severus out.

 

セブルススネイプ 

 

The rest of his day was slated for shopping in the Alley. Mostly potion ingredients, but he promised Pomona that he would pick up some seeds she had ordered.

 

He decided that his first stop would be to talk to the Weasley twins as he didn't want to take the chance of contaminating the potions ingredients he was going to buy. His habitual glare kept the other shoppers out of his way as he a walked towards Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes. He almost turned around and left promising himself that he would owl them later when he saw the number of children and teens bubbling through the door. Deciding that that would be cowardly, and more to the point, there was a chance that his identity as the owner of Royalties Investments could be discovered, he increased the strength of his glare and slipped through the doors.

 

It was George who first caught sight of him. He nudged Ronald to the counter and walked over to him. Severus anticipated an increase of tension as this was the first time he had a chance to talk with the boy since cutting his ear off. That was why he was not expecting the jovial tone that George addressed him.

 

"Professor! Are you here to see what to ban next year?" George waited for Snape's response because that would set the tone for the rest of the conversation.

 

Locking his surprise firmly behind his shields, Severus made a point to look about and scowl at any student he recognized. He did have a reputation to keep. "I was thinking about it, but I see that I will need a scroll and a quill."

 

It came out as a growl, but he saw George's eyes light up. _'As I thought, the boy doesn't want pity or sympathy. He wants to be treated as normal as can be.'_

 

George refrained from laughing out loud in relief. This was the one route he had hoped Snape would take. Acting as if nothing has happened, at least nothing that was not forgivable. He could honestly live without his ear, but he now knew that he could ask Snape for help with the potion that he and Fred had run into problems with. They were trying to modify a potion to regrow his ear, but they were stumped. They knew Snape was the best, and he acted like that he was willing to be normal. Which meant that he would be snarky and a git, but he would help.

 

"Well Professor, you're in luck. We have both _in the back_ if you would like to use some." George waited to see if the snarky man would respond to their old code. It was the one they had used while in class when they needed help. Snape had helped them not blow up the school so many times that no one would have believed them even if they had witnessed it. Everything was always "in the back".

 

Severus raised an eyebrow as he smirked at the old saying. The twins needed a bit of advice. He wondered how he could twist this to his advantage. As plans formulated in the back of his mind, he knew he had to answer the request. "And how would banning be _good for you_?" He slightly stressed the acknowledgment phrase.

 

George caught the phrase and grinned. Snape was going to at least consider helping.

 

"Banning is good for business." George turned and headed towards the back. "You coming?"

 

Sweeping the room with one last glare, Severus followed the redhead, wondering what they needed help with now. They passed through a small office that looked barely touched and into a lab that looked routinely occupied. As he passed through the door, he noted that amount of privacy wards protecting the room. It seemed like William had helped out a bit. Either he taught them the wards or handled them himself.

 

George gestured to one of the empty stools near a lab bench. “Professor, I first want to ask if you really want the parchment so you can make a list of items to ban?”

 

Severus raised an eyebrow at him. “Of course.” He kept his tone droll, making sure not to add any inflection that could seem derogatory. He was trying to get them to agree to his investments. “But first why don't we discuss what you need help with.”

 

George straddled another stool and leaned onto the bench. “Fred and I were attempting to modify a flesh regrowing potion to regrow my ear. The potion is designed to work with inside wounds, or large missing chunks, but not shapes like an ear. I think the potion would work, but we are having a problem modifying it so that it could be spell controlled to grow in a particular design.”

 

Severus frowned. The potion sounded like one he had read about a few years ago. “What is the potion?”

 

“It is one that was created by Master Delany. 'The flesh regrower' Not the most ingenious name, but it is apt.” George gestured to a work station that was in the far back corner. “The potions is not very susceptible to spell work, and we were attempting to modify the ingredients so that it would be, but without much success.”

 

Severus mentally recalled all he could on the potion. It was one that he had found interesting as it might help with healing Death Eaters after a raid. “Sounds intriguing. Send me you notes and a copy of the potion, and I'll see what I can come up with.” It was the least he could do since he was the one that caused the damage. "Have you filed the research paperwork, or do I need to handle that?"

 

"We did it already."

 

Severus nodded. “So, are you planning on opening a shop in Hogmeade this year?”

 

He heard Fred come in as he asked his question. Watching them, he noticed the silent conversation between them.

 

Fred shook his head. “We don't have the capital to do so yet. The year off for the store front hurt business a bit last year.”

 

Tipping his head slightly, Severus frowned. “Why do you not accept Royalties Investments' offer then?”

 

He waited, knowing that they should be able to draw the right conclusion from his question. Rockward did not make who RI offered to public domain.

 

Their eyes widened. “You are one of the backers for Royalties?” Fred sounded awed slightly.

 

Severus shook his head slightly as he pressed his lips together. “Our rules apply here as always... what is said is under our vow of secrecy?”

 

The other two nodded. It had been their safe guard while they had been at Hogwarts. Nothing that was discussed during a help session was ever spoken of to anyone else. And neither was the fact that they were helping each other. The "each other" part happened during Umbridge's years. Until then it was Snape helping them.

 

A small smirk flickered across his lips as he answered their question. “No, not one of them, I _am_ Royalties Investments.” Their eyes widened. “And if you accept my offer, I would request that you open a subsidiary branch in Hogmeade. I believe that the building next to the Three Broomsticks is currently looking for a tenant.”  
  


The twins eyes met. They could hardly believe that this was happening. They had been refusing Royalties offer since they had started up. And now they find out that Snape had been trying to help them out once again.

 

Fred looked back at their snarky professor. “Do you own the building?”

 

Snape just shook his head no and waited on them. They should know what his offer was; it hadn't changed much over the last year.

 

Fred and George looked at each other for a long moment before turning back to the professor. "We will accept..."

"...your offer, but we aren't telling anyone that..."

"... Royalties is invested in us..."

"Because we don't tell anyone who..."

"... are investors are."

"So, if you want to use us..."

"... as advertisement..."

 

They stopped when Snape raised an eyebrow at them. He waited a moment longer to make sure they were not going to continue before he spoke. "I have no problem with being a silent investor. I do ask that you send me a list of stock that you believe should be on the banned list, and the ones that are potentially hazardous to the staff and the castle." He watched as their faces settled into wide grins. "Are there any requirements on your behalf besides monetary help?"

 

George shook his head no after another look at Fred. "I think it is all in order. Now all we need is the paper work."

 

Fred summoned a blank piece of parchment, quill, and ink and passed them over to Snape.

 

With a quick dip into the ink pot Severus wrote out the investment agreement, signed it and passed it over to them. They both read over it, paying close attention to the secrecy clause. Neither group could tell that they were partners, nor could they divulge who Royalties Investments was backed by. Scooping up the quill, they signed it.

 

"So, we will be opening a branch in Hogmeade over the summer..."

"...and should have it ready for the first Hogsmeade weekend."

 

Severus nodded. "I'll deliver the paperwork to Rockward. He shall be our contact for this." He stood up to leave. "Don't forget to send me a list of items that should be banned." He glanced back at George. "And don't forget to send me the potion and your research."

 

The twins nodded in agreement and led him back up front. As he left the shop he was glad that all he had left to do was a quick bit of shopping and then back to Hogwarts.

 

セブルススネイプ 

 

 

As Severus was leaving Slug and Jiggers, he heard his name being called. He almost ignored it, but he felt that he shouldn’t, that he knew the voice. It wasn’t any of the teachers nor any of the current workers at the castle. Deepening his glare, he raked his eyes over the crowd attempting to determine who it was. There cutting through the minimal crowd as if they were not there was Draco.

 

“Professor!” Draco stopped next to the glaring man. “Father asked that you come over tonight for diner. He said that he was finished the research you requested.”

 

A feeling of satisfaction rose up through him. He could always count on Lucius to quickly do what he asked. _‘Of course it doesn’t hurt that he now really has not much to do. He was able to talk his way out of the worst punishments that were being given out, but he still had to basically hand the Head of the Family duties over to Draco. He was allowed to keep the School Governorship though. He was able to convince them that he was forced to act as he did to protect his family, especially when Voldemort was living in his house. He said that he was watching my back and covering for any slips that the others were catching. And he did do that.’_ He knew that the only reason that Lucius was still on the Board of Governors was because he spent the Final Battle looking for Draco. While he was searching about he would stop and protect students along the way. A number of students had come forward during his trial to tell their story to the Wizengamot.

 

His glare turned into a smirk. “Thank you, Lord Malfoy. I shall head that way now.” He noticed the grimace that the young man suppressed fairly quickly over his title.

 

With a quick nod, he turned and headed towards the apparition point. Within seconds he was striding over Malfoy Manor’s lawn. He let his eyes trail over the grounds and house. The place was as immaculate as he could remember it being. Narcissa must have been busy the last month, though he was sure Lucius had helped. He was very prideful of his ancestral home.

 

The front door opened as he walked up the stairs.

 

“Mister Snape, Master Malfoy is expecting you.” The house elf turned about expecting the Potions Master to follow him.

 

Severus followed the elf to the parlor. His eyes darted about looking at the pristine elegance of the manor. You would never know by looking at it that this place had hosted the darkest lord of their time behind its doors. It made him wonder how many other places had such dark histories that you could not know by looking at them.

 

Severus entered the parlour after the elf announced his presence. Lucius and his eyes meet. It was the first time that they had seen each other since the final battle. No one had been allowed into his room at St. Mungo’s. Kingsley had been worried about someone attempting to finish him off. They had written back and forth but it did not change the surge of relief he felt at seeing his friend standing there, healthy with a slight smile on his face.

 

Lucius stood as Severus was announced. He let his eyes dart over his dark haired friend, taking in his thin appearance, the paleness of his skin, and the black robes that accented it. As he thought of Narcissa complaining once again about the color of Severus’ robes instead of worrying for their lives, he smiled. Then his eyes locked with the dark ones that were also searching over him, looking for signs of injury they both knew would be healed by this time. He watched as a smirk curled the edge of the other man’s lips. “We made it. All the planning… all the plotting… the battles…” He watched as the smirk turned into a true smile.

 

Severus let his lips curl up into a smile as he walked forward to grasp the shoulder of the blond. “We both made it. Alive, well… and relatively unscathed. Your reputation was run through the mud again, and you lost a good bit of power… I will be finding out what the Board has in store for me soon. But it doesn’t really matter what they decide.”

 

Lucius smirked as he cut in. “Because you have at least one back up plan, maybe two. You don’t survive being in the Inner Circle without being intelligent. You certainly don’t survive spying for two sides without making a back-up plan.”

 

Severus nodded as they both once more took stock of each other.

 

Neither one asked which side they had actually worked for. Neither one asked what had happened in that final year. Neither one wanted explanations. It was all water under the bridge. Explanations were unnecessary. They had made it and their friendship had survived.

 

Releasing Lucius’ shoulder, Severus looked about the small parlour. “You and Narcissa have done a wonderful job restoring this place.”

 

Lucius gestured towards the chairs near the fireplace. He headed over to the liquor cabinet while Severus had a seat in his normal leather winged-backed chair. “We will be trying out our abilities on one of the smaller homes near Hogwarts in about a month time.”

 

Severus accepted the tumbler of amber liquid offered to him. He remembered the place that Narcissa and Lucius had lived at before he became the head of the family. They were there all of about two months before they had to move to Malfoy Manor. “You are reopening Greenbriar Hall?”

 

Lucius nodded as he settled into his own seat. “It will be a good challenge and a welcomed change.”

 

Both of them knew it was not needed to say why the change was needed. Lucius felt sorry that Draco had to remain at Malfoy Manor and could not flee the memories that vibrated in the air of the rooms.

 

“Narcissa is already picking out wallpapers and paint. She has decided that she will wait to see what the furnishings look like before we go shopping.” He took a small sip of his drink.

 

That was one advantage of being out of politics, he no longer had to bribe officials, gift certain causes, or anything else that cost him his money. He was glad that he had set up multiple vaults to protect his personal money from Voldemort’s grasp. The titular money was now in Draco’s hands, and he was doing quite well with it. He should after all those lessons on how to be the family head. His personal fortune, though not as vast as the Malfoy titular one, was quite enough to see him and Narcissa happy for the rest of their lives and possible leave some to any grandkids that happened to come along.

 

“So, you know our plans. What are yours if you have to leave Hogwarts?”

 

Severus balked at telling. He had been hiding his other businesses for so long that it was second nature to not mention them. _‘But the twins know about RI, and if I can let them in on it, then I can ease Lucius’ concern by telling him that one at least.’_

 

He focused back on the gray eyes that were watching him. “I have several investments that have paid off quite well throughout the years. As well as potion royalties that still are coming in.”

 

“Investments? Are you sure about them? Who is you agent?” Lucius leaned forward in his seat, resting his elbows on his knees. “I know that you are brilliant, but if you have the wrong man, it can destroy you.” The smirk he saw on Severus’ face eased his worry before he spoke.

 

“I am the sole backer of Royalties Investments.” Severus watches as his friends eyes widened slightly and then his lips tighten as he fought against a totally undignified shout of laughter, which he lost the battle with.

 

“You…You are Royalties Investments? How much of Diagon Alley are you rebuilding?”

 

“A little bit here and there, and I don’t have to tell you not to spread it about. I like them not knowing who I am.” He sent a mild glare at the other man.

 

Lucius nodded and waved him off. His eyes caught a glint of silver as Severus raised his glass to take a drink. _‘The bracelet, he still wears my portkey.’_ He nodded towards the silver chain as he delivered his next sentence. “I will have to reset your bracelet so that it brings you to Greenbrair instead of here.”

 

Severus brushed his fingers over the chain. “How long will it take?”

 

“I just need it for a day. I can bring it back to you tomorrow when the Governors come to the school to discuss positions.”

 

“You are coming tomorrow?” He took the bracelet off and passed it over. His arm felt weird without it, he had worn it constantly for the last seventeen years.

 

Lucius nodded as he answered, slipping the chain into a pocket. “We should be there a bit after lunchtime. I would stop in for lunch, but the others do not want to and I should arrive with them.”

 

Severus settled a bit further back into his chair. “So, I will know my fate tomorrow. It will be nice not to have that hanging over my head. Draco said that you had an answer to my question.” The last statement almost sounded like a question.

 

Lucius nodded. “The wards at Hogwarts can be checked using the Warding Stone in the Headmaster’s office. Only the Headmaster is capable of doing so. To everyone else the stone will appear just like a stone. To the Headmaster, it will show the conditions of the wards on the school. Of course, it is tucked away so that you have to know what you are looking for to find it, but it is there. Dumbledore probably knew where it was, but didn’t bother to tell you. McGonagall possible knows it location as she has been the Deputy for so long.”

 

Severus shook his head slightly. “I asked Albus about a way to tell the status of the wards once last year, and he said that there was none except to have a feel for them. I think he would have told me about a warding stone if he knew about it.”

 

“Do the wards feel different?” Lucius hid his worry behind his customary mask.

 

Severus refused to tell him how different they felt to him now. There was no-one who needed to know how in tune he was to them. “A bit. They seem … different. I want to make sure that they hadn’t absorbed something that they shouldn’t have.”

 

He didn’t have to mention all the tainted spells that had been flying around during the Final Battle, Lucius remembered them quite well. He was really looking into what the old wards were as he had reactivated them all. Or at least he thought he had.

 

“The Ward Stone should let you know that. I will copy what I found for you so that you can share it with the next Headmaster.” Both of them knew he was not going to hold onto that title. “It would be best to have a copy of the information where the Headmasters could find it in an emergency.”

 

Both of them hoped that the last emergency was going to be the worst in a very long time. They knew that there were Death Eaters and other Voldemort sympathizers still out on the loose, but they could hope that they wouldn’t bring their grudges to the school again.

 

Even as their gazes met in mutual understanding, the parlour door opened. Both of them glanced towards the door, watching as Narcissa glided in before she stopped to stare at Severus. Black and gray eyes darted back to each other, wondering what had stopped her halfway into the room. Lucius’s eyes flickered to the black robes that Severus was wearing.

 

Severus’ eyes widened slightly. ‘ _Surely she wouldn’t start that again.’_ Even as the words formed in his mind, her voice broke through the silence.

 

“Black? How many years has it been Severus? How many years have I been telling you not to wear that color to my house for dinner? I can understand you wearing it for school, it shows less stains from the potion lab, but here?”

 

Her footsteps took her across the room to stand next to his chair. She shot a glare at him and a _look_ at her husband. “Do I need to send you shopping with Lucius again? Is that the only way for you to acquire appropriately colored robes?”

 

Lucius met Severus’ gaze while trying to fight a full fledge grin from erupting onto his face. It was nice having **his** Narcissa back again.

 

Severus could see the grin that was trying to grace Lucius’ face. Raising an eyebrow at him, he turned back to Narcissa. “I still believe that black is perfectly appropriate.”

 

Narcissa’s eyes narrowed. “I shall be sending you and Lucius out next weekend to find you colored robes. Or I shall go and buy them for you?”

 

He frowned a bit. He was going to have to go shopping with Lucius again. Meeting the gray eyes, he smirked at the grin that Lucius had lost against. Just as he was about to comment on it, a house elf announced dinner.


	6. Board of Governors, Council of the Elders

The next morning started with a meeting with Hogwarts Repair Committee.

 

Minerva was leading the meeting, but she had insisted that Severus be present as well as the other Heads of Houses. He was glad that she was still acting as if she was the Headmistress. The site coordinator confirmed that they would be finished with the physical repair of the castle within the next week. There was still furnishings that needed to be repaired or replaced, but that wouldn’t take too much time, and would require funding approval from the Board of Governors.

 

Severus was trying to keep a low profile, glaring occasionally at anyone who mentioned that the repairs were going faster since his return. Glancing about quickly he noted that Filius was still watching him. He knew that the other professor suspected something, as did Minerva and Pomona. Poppy he wasn’t sure about, she might not suspect but then again, she might know. Sometimes he had no clue what she knew. His fingers ghosted over the empty spot on his wrist, missing the bracelet that normally resided there.

 

As soon as the meeting was done, he headed to the dungeons to see if there was anything that needed to be put on the repair list that Minerva asked them for. Striding through the Slytherin dormitory he noted the number of broken couches, beds and other furniture that would needed to be replaced or repaired. Unfortunately, most furniture could not be repaired with _reparo_ because their design was to complex. Now the simple breaks he handled.

 

It was almost lunch time before he made it to the potions supply cupboard. He debated facing Poppy’s wrath to complete the inventory, or go to lunch. It was the memory that the governors were coming after lunch that prompted him to go eat. He knew that he wasn’t the nicest person without food, and he might need to negotiate.

 

As Severus settled into his normal seat at the teacher’s table, he looked over at Minerva. “I saw Lucius last night.” He caught the attention of the other teachers at the table. “He said that the Board of Governors is stopping by today after lunch. It is supposed to be a surprise, unless you were already told.” His last statement sounded more like a question as he raised an eyebrow at her. Minerva’s widening eyes told him that she didn’t know.

 

“They are supposed to be here after lunch?” When Severus nodded, she frowned. “I have an interview for the DADA position right after lunch.”

 

“Someone applied?” Filius piped in as Minerva’s frown went deeper as she considered what she was going to.

 

“Yes, a Miss Heidi Butterscotch. Severus, I want you to be there for the interview.” She looked at his narrowing eyes, she knew that he was about to complain, or at least say she didn’t need him there. “I want to see how she reacts to you. If she doesn’t react well to you, then she will not treat the Slytherins in her class well. Plus, you might see something that I miss. I refuse to have another poor Defense teacher this year.”

 

Severus nodded. “You know that Albus didn’t hire them because they were bad, but because they were it.”

 

“Did you have a lack of applicants?” Minerva’s tone suggested that she wasn’t sure about Albus’ reason.

 

Severus’ face went blank. “Actually, I was told exactly who to put into those positions. It wasn’t my choice at all. But I also did not receive any applications for the standing hiring ad that is out there for the position.”

 

Minerva just nodded. “I have received three applicants for the position. Miss Butterscotch is the first one that I am interviewing. I also have five for Muggle Studies. Maybe it is the euphoria of our victory that has them coming out of the woodwork.”

 

Pomona leaned over slightly as she watched the workers drift in. “Are you looking for a Transfiguration teacher as well? Slughorn is not coming back, right, so Severus can take back his position as Head of Slytherin and Potions.”

 

“I haven’t posted the Transfiguration position. I am waiting until the Board states that the position as open. And your right, Slughorn isn’t coming back. He commented that last year was a bit too exciting for him and he wanted to go back to enjoying his retirement. So, if Severus is willing…” She looked over at the pale man who was slowing sipping his tea.

 

“I am willing to take it back up.” He set his cup down. “Am I allowed to change the curriculum from what Slughorn was teaching?”

 

Minerva waved her hand dismissing his request. “That was a given. You always did, and I wouldn’t expect you to do less.” She was given a moment pause when she saw his eyes sparkle with a bit of mirth. This didn’t bode well.

 

“And can I use any method I wish to teach my subject?” Severus knew that he was going to have fun if she let him. There were so many other ways to teach Potions if he was just allowed free reign to do it as he wished.

 

The other teachers blanched. This did not sound good. It was Pomona that got up the courage to tell him no. “You can’t do anything that would make their lives worse than they are. No cutting them up verbally or physically, no testing potions on them.”

 

Severus blinked slowly as he remembered that they only knew of his Hogwarts teaching methods. They had never seen him teach chemistry. They had no clue that he had taught summer school in the muggle world. The last summer and this one were the only ones that he had missed since he became a teacher. He decided not to tell them. They would have to figure it out along with his students. “I hold the right to continue to verbally eviscerate them if they need it. But as for physically slicing them up, of course not. They wouldn’t make good potions, and if I tested potions on them then I would have to brew the antidotes for them and give myself more work.” Picking up his spoon he set about enjoying the thick stew that as lunch. He was wondering if it would hurt his image to wipe the bowl clean with his roll. If it was just the Heads of House he would do it, but since it wasn't, he would not stoop to that low of manners. Lucius would never forgive him.

 

Minerva shook her head. She was sure that he was going to tone it down a bit, but he would instill the fear of the Potions Master's wrath into the first years as well as reminding the upper years that he was still to be instantly obeyed. "Just keep the results the same as they were before Voldemort started attacking the castle and we will be just fine."

 

Severus smirked at her. He was sure he could do that, if not a bit better.

 

セブルススネイプ 

 

There was a buzz in the background. It sounded a lot like his father's old alarm clock and it gave him the same anxious feeling, that something had the potential to go very wrong. It took him a minute to realize that the sound was a warning from the wards, more specifically the gate wards. They were alerting him to the fact the board had arrived. He cast a sideways glance at Miss Butterscotch, wondering why the wards hadn’t sounded off like this when she arrived. _‘I wish they had come with instructions, or at least a bit of explanation. I am never alerted when the workers arrive. There may have been a discountable ping when she arrived for her interview, but this is bleeding annoying. Is there no way to shut off this buzzing? I know at least with an alarm clock there is an off button.’_ The buzz faded into a light background noise.

 

When he focused back on the room where he was at, Severus noticed that the blonde was starting to shrink back in her seat, but more importantly Minerva was starting to glare at him. That meant that he was probably glaring harder than he thought. He made sure to smooth his expression and quirk an eyebrow at her before shifting his gaze back at the applicant for the DADA position. There was no way he could give it to her. If nothing else her name would make it impossible. There was just no way he could call the blonde hair blue eyed girl Professor Butterscotch and keep a straight face. Then he would lose his reputation. Not to mention the Albus connection. He would have used the name as a password, and then those blue eyes of hers, even though they were much darker blue, made him think of the older man, especially with her name. No, she just wasn’t going to make it as their new teacher, not unless Minerva could come up with a really good reason.

 

_(MM POV)_

 

Minerva wondered what Severus was glaring about. Sure the girl was timid, which surprised her since she was applying to teach defense, but that was no reason to give her one of his patented “you stepped in it now” glares. Then again, knowing Severus, maybe it was. If the girl didn’t have the backbone to stand up to that, then there was no way she was going to handle it when the dark haired teacher got mad at her. He would tear her apart and leave the remains to be swept up by someone else. And she knew that he would get mad with her. Severus always did. It was a Hogwarts initiation ritual by now. _‘No one escapes it. Not even those of us who were working here before him. He just initiated all of us at one time.’_

Severus’ first year had been interesting, and if Albus hadn’t been backing him, she was sure that she, Filius and Pomona would have run him out of the school and locked the door. She mentally winced at the image, because that is exactly what they did last year.

 

The girl’s shoulders straightened when Severus’ expression smoothed out.

 

Flicking one last glance at Severus, Minerva continued the interview. “Miss Butterscotch, how would you handle disruptions in your classroom?”

 

They had already talked about lesson plans and she knew that the girl was at a loss on that. But most of them were when they first started teaching. They would just have to teach her. This was the most important question. Defense was one class you could not slack in; the students could get hurt too much. It was almost as bad as in Potions. That is why she really wanted Severus teaching that class again. The accident level had crept back up the last couple of years that Slughorn was teaching. She watched as the girl twisted her fingers around each other, clearly nervous.

 

Miss Butterscotch focused completely on the Headmistress. The man was just disconcerting. “I would talk to them separately at first, and then if I needed to I would contact their parents.”

 

Minerva fought the frown that as trying to erupt on her face. Surely the girl knew that they didn’t call the parents in on such minor issues. Maybe Beauxbatons had.

 

A quick glance told her that Severus was trying not to gape at her. _‘Of course he might be still stuck on talking to the student separately first. He just lambastes them in front of the entire class or school and moves on.’_ She refocused on the girl. “We have a house point system as well as detentions that we would use before contacting the parents.”

 

Miss Butterscotch’s eyes widened a bit. “Detentions? I would have to supervise them?”

 

A snort to her left had Minerva wanting to laugh. Her reply was cut off though as she heard the stairs start to rumble as they rotated up. She watched as Severus moved into the shadow of the door near the wall. Whoever was coming in would not see him. _‘It is most likely the Board, but with times as they are, it is better safe than sorry. Not that any enemy should be able to get up here.’_

 

She made a quick eye contact with her friend. He was of the same mindset as her. Both of them had their hands poised to draw their wands. Out of the corner of her eye she could tell that Miss Butterscotch hadn’t even realized that something was happening. That was another strike against her. The up coming seventh years would tear her to shreds. _‘Or just prank her to leaving.’_

 

The office door opened without even a knock and Lord Pruitt strode in followed by the rest the board. Malfoy was one of the last to enter.

 

_(SS POV)_

 

Severus met Minerva's eyes briefly and with the slightest hand movement he gave her the signal that they had developed while Umbridge was ruling to let her know that he was going to collect the others. He then met Lucius’ eyes and with a smirk, he nodded before he slipped out the door that the blond held for him. _‘He was the only one to notice me. Of course he knows to look for me in the corners, but still the others need to be a bit more observant.’_

 

He quickly headed down the stairs and started towards the staff room. He hoped to find Pomona or Filius there since they were waiting to know the results of the interview.

 

When he opened the door he wondered if there was an importune meeting, most everyone else was there. With a quick glance at Vector, Babbling and Sinistra he decided that they should come to. Hooch and Hagrid were out on the grounds most likely. Everyone looked up when he entered. “The board is here. The _entire_ board.”

 

He waited a moment while he let the implication of that sink in. It was common practice for the board to send just one or two representatives. They only came in mass if they expected a fight. “Minerva and Miss Butterscotch are currently with them in the headmaster’s office. Minerva is expecting us to join them.”

 

With that he turned and headed back out the door. He was not going to leave Minerva to deal with the Board’s ire alone, especially since they were most likely there to deal with him. They would have to fill Hagrid and Hooch in later. He heard the others following him.

 

There was no discussion amongst them as they made their way to the office. They were a team and did not need to discuss strategy. They had worked together through Quirrell's trembling and the scheming for the stone, Lockhart’s deplorable displays, dementors and Black's attempts on the castle, the Tri-wizarding tournament, through Umbridge’s reign, and the year of poisonings. Throw in dealing with the Twins, the Trio and Albus' quirks and they had bonded quite tightly. And they had stuck together through the last year, even if they never realized that Snape was with them. A look or a gesture was all they needed to hold almost entire conversations, especially among the Heads.

 

As they approached the gargoyle Severus had the urge to mumble butterscotch for the password. _‘It is a good thing that I am not going to be Headmaster anymore; I just might make it the password for old time’s sake.’_

 

Stating the true password, they all rode up to the office door. Through the door he could hear Minerva serving them tea. _‘Taking cues straight from Albus. He never would start a meeting without observing the pleasantries first. Of course that bought him time to think and plan, but most people never caught on to that. Minerva is buying us time to get there.’_

 

Smirking, Severus opened the door and headed for the table that was now taking up a large section of the office. A quick glance showed him that Miss Butterscotch was gone. He watched as Minerva discretely transfigured three more chairs when she noticed the others. Meeting her eyes, he indicated that she was to lead the meeting, even though technically he was still the Headmaster.

 

“Now that we have all arrived, to what do we owe this visit Lord Pruitt?” Minerva floated the tea cups over to the staff that had sat down at their side of the table. After all this time she knew how to make them correctly. She withheld a grin when she noticed that Severus had sat down in the Headmaster’s chair. He might be letting her led the meeting, but he was letting them know that he was still in power.

 

Lord Pruitt glared at Snape. That man had to go. That was all there was to it, and most of the Board had agreed. There was a small faction that supported the man, and not surprisingly, Malfoy was in it. “We are here to discuss the staff and of course formally name the Head of the school.”

 

The staff set their cups on the table, waiting to hear the fate of their school, and, more specifically, Snape. They wanted him to stay as the Potions Master.

 

Pruitt looked directly at McGonagall. “We have decided that you shall be Headmistress. You need to present us with your choice as Deputy by the end of the week so that we can decide if we can accept it.”

 

The teachers sat frozen as he turned his gaze to Snape. “You are gone. The Board has decided that you are not to stay in this school any longer. Not even as a professor.”

 

Severus felt as if the room was darkening. It was almost as if the weight of the stone above them was about to crush down into the room. The feeling had started when Pruitt had said that McGonagall was to be the Headmistress, but it had increased as soon as he had said that Snape was to leave the castle permanently. It almost felt like the building was locking itself up. Pushing the feeling into the back of his mind, he tried to focus on what the man was saying.

 

“The Board feels that you did a horrible job as the Headmaster, and your performance as a professor has left a lot to be desired. Students should not feel as if they are in fear of their lives when they are in class.”

 

Severus was sure that the man had continued talking, but his mind was whirling with plans and he tuned him out. _‘I’ll get Minerva to write a letter of recommendation for me, and then I’ll apply at Meadowview or Stoner. They might have a chemistry or biology position open. If not, I’ll substitute and supply for the year and apply next year. Timothy will be more than willing to let me work at the butcher shop if the need arises. Of course there is always ASP. I can take on more research projects and increase the number of potion orders I can fill. It also means I can work on Weasley's potion without any distractions…’_ He was pulled out of his thoughts by the one voice that had always been able to.

 

“Antony, my dear boy, I fear that you can’t do this.” Dumbledore’s eyes twinkled lightly as he leaned forward in his portrait.

 

_(LM POV)_

 

Lucius noticed that Severus was focusing again. He was worried a bit when his friend zoned out during the meeting. He knew that Severus didn’t need to hear all the insults that were coming from the idiot that was currently the spokesman for the Board, but he should pay some attention.

 

_'Not that the Pruitt will be in charge for long. He doesn’t have the skills to keep in power.’_ Lucius refrained from the smirk that wanted to come out. He had come back from his trial with no support on the Board or in the Ministry. That had been about a month ago and already a quarter of the Board was his and he knew that if he wanted it he could have three members of the Wizengamot to vote for him. He decided that he would remain on vacation from that forum for a bit longer since he and Narcissa had Greenbriar to redecorate.

 

As he watched Pruitt’s reaction to Dumbledore’s statement he heard a flurry of sounds. Glancing about he noticed that all the portraits were awake and occupied. He had been in this office many times and more often than not the portraits were sleeping or even more common for the more obscure ones, empty. Letting his eyes trail over the alert and completely focused images of the previous Headmasters and Headmistresses, he felt a frisson of uncertainty run through him.

 

Pruitt frowned at the portrait of the previous headmaster. “With all due respect Professor Dumbledore, your support of this…man…this… Slytherin…is well known, but it will not change the decision of the Board. You no longer have a say in what we decide.”

 

Lucius wasn’t the only one not surprise at Pruitt’s slurring of the Slytherins, but he was probably the only one that wasn't surprised by the others' reactions. He knew that the staff were on Severus’ side. They were ones that treated the Slytherin house fairly, with the exception of McGonagall. He noticed that the majority of the Board was surprised by their negative reaction to Pruitt's comment. He bit back a grin at the way the teachers stared at the boards' reaction. ' _Then again, he just insulted an entire house, not just one member of it as well as Dumbledore. They should have expected it.’_ Lucius leaned a bit back in his seat to wait and see if Pruitt would dig his political grave any deeper.

 

_(SS POV)_

 

Severus looked over at Albus’ portrait. He was happy about the older man’s continual support, but he knew it was useless. He had hoped to continue teaching at Hogwarts, but it wasn’t meant to be. He transferred his gaze to the offensive man who had taken Lucius’ spot and raised an eyebrow. He just dismissed Albus. Now, Severus knew that he did it all the time to Albus, but it was part of their relationship dynamics. This dunderhead did not have that privilege. He was about to concede his position as scathingly as possible and leave so the man would not insult Albus again but even as he drew his breath to start, he felt as if he could not speak. The very air seemed to constrict in his throat. He felt the twinkling blue eyes rest on him.

 

“Don’t even think about it, Severus.” Albus looked back at Pruitt once he saw Severus' nod in agreement. “Now Antony, you see, this is no longer the Board's decision.”

  
The other Board members looked startled and then frowned. Their spokesman voiced what they wanted to say. “Of course it is our choice. We decide who the Headmaster of this school is and who is allowed to teach here.”

 

One of the portraits cleared his throat. It was one that no one in the room hardly ever remembered being in his frame, or when he was there, ever being awake. “Actually, Headmaster Snape is the current Headmaster and can only be removed from this position by the decision of the Council of Elders. Unless there is a legal reason he must be removed, and even then it must pass through the Council.” Every living person’s face reflected the same blank look. “You do not know of the Council?”

 

Pruitt shook his head slowly before he cast a look over at McGonagall and Snape. ‘ _Was this a trick that they were playing to get their way?’_ Focusing back on the ancient Headmaster, he frowned slightly. “No, I have never heard of it. Can you take a moment and explain it?”

 

The redhead portrait smiled at him. “Of course, the Council of Elders is composed of all the previous Heads of the School. That is why our portraits are here in this room. This is the Council’s chamber. We are here to help advise the current Headmaster and to bring any judgment needed against him. We are witness to all of his actions, so we are the best to determine what crimes and failings that he has.”

 

“Then you know what this man did last year. He allowed Death Eaters to run this school. He endangered the lives of the students here, and he also fled right before the school was attacked. He is a former Death Eater and just an all together git who should not be allowed access to our children.” Pruitt’s voice rung clear and confident through out the room.

 

The red haired man frowned at him. “No one died under his watch.” The sentence was left hanging as the elder awaited the idiot before him to answer.

 

“He fled before they could. And how is that a measure of being a good Headmaster? You would automatically be a rotten one if one of your students died.”

 

Dumbledore’s eyes made contact with Dippet’s. They both had students die on their watch. Dumbledore figured he should be the one to comment on that. “So, I am automatically a rotten Headmaster, and so are others that are on this wall?”

 

Pruitt felt himself pale. He had forgotten about that, and now he couldn’t think of how to repair the situation.

 

A black haired Headmaster, who looked like he came from the same time period as the red haired one, quirked his lips up on one side. “We were not just discussing the year Headmaster Snape was in charge of the school, but also the time he served this school as its Potions Master. Potions is a very… volatile subject. And it has been quite nice to have had less tragic accidents since Professor Snape joined this school.” The portrait could tell that the spokesman was about to speak up, so he continued before he could. “Also, Professor Snape did not flee the school; he was forced out by the other teachers. Very much the same way that Professor Dumbledore, Professor Archeal, and Professor Thompson were. War does put some very unusual pressures on the Headmaster and the staff.”

 

Pruitt stood a bit straighter. “It doesn’t excuse that he allowed the use of the Unforgivables here at the school and on the students. He needs to have some sort of consequences for his actions.”

 

The two elders looked at each other. The school did not want to lose its current Headmaster, and honestly neither did they. He had succeeded in bring the school through the war fairly intact while he balanced out all the obligations that he had. The students got off lighter than they would have under anyone else that Voldemort would have put in charge.

 

Severus could feel the pressure building around him. The school was not going to let him leave. Maybe he could offer some type of compromise. Maybe he could get them to let Minerva be the Headmistress and let him just keep his teaching position.

 

He focused on Lord Pruitt. “Mayhap the Council and the Board will accept me remaining as the Potions Master and McGonagall as the Headmistress?” He didn’t feel he needed to elaborate any further; surely Pruitt could understand and accept the compromise. Lucius’ expression said he was expecting too much.

 

Lord Pruitt's face darkened. This was their ploy. Make them feel like they had to compromise and then make the Board give the git his job back. He was having nothing to do with it. Narrowing his eyes, he glared at the _ex-_ professor. “No. I suggest you just leave now. I will deal with this Council.” His doubt about the existence of the council was clear in his voice.

 

The black haired Headmaster just shook his head no. That was not going to appease the Council nor the castle.

 

Severus glanced over at McGonagall. He indicated that he was leaving in hopes that it would calm things down enough for a civil conversation. He knew that venting his spleen would only make the situation worse. When she gave him the barest nod, he headed towards the door, not condoning to glance at _Lord Dunderhead_ and his group of puppets. He could just feel the waves of superiority washing off the man as he walked to the door. That feeling was drowned out by the cloying thickness of the air that surrounded him. With every step he took towards the door, the air thickened until it felt like he was trudging through calf deep mud. The door looked kind of hazy with all the energy lines that were covering it. He was attempting to not look like he was trudging while he was looking for a way to reach the door handle.

 

Pruitt shot a look over at his most trusted follower, Garrison. With a sharp nod the younger man walked quickly over to the door. He made it at the same time as Snape did. He watched as Snape reached for the door, but stopped as if his hand was blocked right before the knob. “Here, let me help you.” The sarcasm as thick enough to cut.

 

Severus glanced at the popinjay in well disguised disbelief as he reached out to open the door. The hazy shield let his hand through and the young man opened the door.

 

“Have a good day, _Mr._ Snape.” Garrison gave a mocking bow towards the other man.

 

Severus filled in what he was sure the man would say if he knew enough about Muggles. _'Good bye, good riddance and don't let the door hit you on your way out. That would sum up his attitude. But I don't think it would be a wise thing to try and cross that threshold.'_ The air was so thick that he was sure that even the popinjay next to him could see it. He couldn't even see the stairs on the other side.

 

A quick glance at the idiot disabused him of that notion. One towards Minerva and the other teachers showed that they could though, or that they honestly didn't want him to leave. Their expressions were telling him not to attempt it. He hazard a glance at Lucius and saw that he had the same expression as the teachers.

 

“Are you not leaving?” Garrison smirked at the man that was not moving. His face might be blank, but he was sure that this was painful for the man, he was finally being put in his place. And it felt really good to be the one doing it.

 

Severus tried to step forward, but his feet were stuck to the floor. _'Surely Filius didn't cast a silent sticking charm, did he? '_ He tried to move once again, but not even his arms would move. A frustrated growl was building in his throat; he hated being restrained. _'Not Filius then. He knows better than to do this. And this is certainly not a sticking charm.'_

 

Garrison was tired of waiting for the man to move. Raising his hand, he let his smirk broaden into a feral grin. “Out you go.”

 

He then pushed Snape towards the door. He didn't see Malfoy jump to his feet, wand in hand, or McGonagall , Flickwick, and Sprout doing the same with the other teachers right behind them. What he did see was Snape spin about wand snapping to his hand. Before the wand was pointed at him, his back suddenly meet the wall near the door and he was frozen in place.

 

Malfoy and Snape tucked their wands away quickly, but McGonagall and the other professors kept them out for a moment.

 

Minerva cut her eyes back towards Pruitt. “There will be no more of that. No one is pushed out of this office.”

 

Her voice was cold enough to freeze the tea that was still in the cups. It was then that she noticed that the man could not move either. Looking at the others in the room, she noticed that only the staff, Malfoy and about a third of the board were not stiff as Garrison.

 

Severus looked at Garrison and then at Pruitt. Taking a moment to assess the situation he headed back to the table. It was obvious that he was going nowhere. The walk back was a lot easier.

 

The red haired elder glared at Pruitt and Garrison. “You can not force him to leave. There is no way you can **force** the Headmaster out of his own office. As long as you are trying to get him out of the school, you will not be able to move.”

 

Pruitt was able to regain the ability to speak at least. “I refuse for him to not have any consequences for his actions last year. He should not be here anymore.”

 

The black haired elder smirked. “He isn't going anywhere.”

 

“And if he should renounce his title?” Pruitt thought he could force the former Death Eater to do that.

 

The two elders just shook their heads.

 

Albus was trying to stay out of this, knowing that his bias might make the situation worse for Severus instead of better, but after watching his friend try and leave the office, he knew he had to speak. “Severus, you know that you can't renounce this.” As a long dark eyebrow reached the dark hairline, he continued. “Deep down you don't want to, and the spells on the office know that.” He smiled at the pleased looks on the other professors faces.

 

“I will do what I have to do for the school to run smoothly, Albus, you know that.” Severus glared lightly at the blue twinkling eyes.

 

“Then you will have to keep your position.” Albus smile widened as his twinkle brightened. He noticed that most of the others in the room were surprised by Severus' answer. “It _is_ for the best. For once you do not have to give up what you want to achieve the best results.”

 

He noticed how his remark went over a few of the governors head, but some of them understood what he meant and had a thoughtful look on their face. A few more of them were able to move again. When he glanced back, he saw that Severus' gaze was boring into the stone next to his portrait. It was what Albus privately thought of as _his thinking spot_. Over the last year, whenever a particular thorny problem developed, that was the spot he stared at while coming up with a solution. He waited patiently to see what that devious mind would come up with. He was sure it was going to be a compromise worth listening to.

 

Lucius notice the look in Severus eyes and settled back to wait to see what he would come up with. He spotted McGonagall and the other teachers do the same. Only the other governors had no clue what was happening. He just hoped that they listened, and to be sure that they did, he was ready to pull out the bit of influence that he did have. He had been trying not to use it in this case because they would claim him biased, and that might discredit him. But he was sure that whatever Severus came up with would be worth it. If he played it right, he could possible oust Pruitt and be back in control.

 

Severus turned the problem over and over in his mind. The council, and the castle he suspected, would not let him pass on the title of Headmaster, and the Governors wanted him to have a visible consequence for his actions. He agreed with the Governors for once. There had to be some sort of compromise that he could come up with that would met both criteria. Turning the problem this way and that, he finally came up with one.

 

Albus knew the moment that Severus had his plan. He settled back in his painted seat and waited, his time for intervening was done for now.

 

Lucius knew the idea was going to be good by the set of Severus' shoulders and the way he briefly met McGonagall's eyes. The dark eyes then looked into his eyes before focusing on the two elders in the portraits.

 

Minerva met Severus eyes and saw the request in them. He wanted her to go along with whatever he had planned. He wanted her to trust him. She let him know that she would. He had yet to lead her astray with a plan. Maybe on a grand adventure, but she could handle that, she was a Gryffindor after all.

 

Severus glanced at Minerva and caught her acquisition to his request. His solution would hinge on his fellow professors working with him. He was fairly confident that they would go along with it. He looked at Lucius, hoping for his support as well before focusing on the redheaded elder, whom he was pretty sure was the main spokesman for the Council. He straightened his shoulders. It was time to present his idea.

 

“Sirs, I respect the wish of the Council, but I can also understand the feelings of the Governors. There needs to be some sort of consequence for what happened last year. A visible one that the students and their parents can recognize as a just punishment for the infractions that occurred here last year.”

 

He felt Minerva's glare as he continued. “So, I propose that I retain the title of Headmaster, and Professor McGonagall takes back up the title of Deputy.” He caught the slight nod of the transfiguration teacher's head. “We will be in fact splitting the duties of the Headmaster. Professor McGonagall will handle anything that is student related. She shall give the speeches and any announcements that need to be told to the students. She shall also handle any discipline action that is required of the Headmaster, as well as contacting parents. I will handle the administrative side of the office. I shall work the budget, class schedules, and met with the Board of Governors as well as any other paper work that comes about. As both of us shall be acting as Headmaster, neither of us shall be allowed to be Heads of Houses. This shall be perceived as a punishment by the students for me as they will not know of my title. Professor Vector, if he is willing, will take over as the Head of Gryffindor and Professor Babbling shall become the Head of Slytherin.” He caught the stunned but accepting looks on the other professors faces.

 

“I shall of course have to preform the Deputy Headmaster duties during the opening feast. Also, both of us shall continue teaching our subjects. That way we are only looking for a Muggle Studies professor and a Defense one. At the end of the school year all of us can reconvene and revisit this issue.”

 

Now that the proposal was out, he hoped that they would accept. He could feel the castle sulking. There was no other way he could describe the feeling. But, even though it was sulking, it felt like his plan was acceptable. The air was not as thick and the stones were not pressing down on him. He didn't feel trapped.

 

The black haired elder smirked. “The Council shall discuss it and let you know our answer briefly.”

 

All the portraits emptied as their inhabitants went to who-knew-where to discuss the proposal. Severus caught Albus' pleased look as he left.

 

He then looked towards the Board. The ones that could move were adjusting their seating so that they could be near the frozen ones. He watched as Lucius floated Garrison over so that he could at least listen. _'That way he could say it was a full Board meeting and I think because he wanted to rub it in that the brat couldn’t walk himself.'_

 

Catching his fellow teachers attention, he gestured to the space near the fireplace. They floated their chairs over their, settling them in a circular fashion. As they sat down, Severus caught Babbling's and Vector's attention. “Are you truly fine with taking on the Head's duty?”

 

Vector nodded first. “I expect it to only last a year. The Council seems pretty set on you being the Headmaster. Minerva would go back to being the Head then.”

 

Babbling smiled softly. “It won't be much of a hardship for me as I reside in the dungeon, and I hope that I can ask you for help if I need it. The snakes still trust you.”

 

Severus frowned lightly. “I don't know how much they trust me now, but I will be there if you need me.” He shifted his attention to his new Deputy. “Are you honestly fine with being Deputy again? With acting as the Headmistress?”

 

“I am. I admit I will miss calling out the names at the sorting, but I can go back to that next year. I am still in charge of the letters, correct? Since it is a student connected issue?”

 

Severus nodded. There was no way he wanted to interfere with her system. It was just perfect under her guidance, and a headache when it wasn't.

 

Filius head shot up when the letters were mentioned, but waited before piping in. “Severus, some of my seventh year students from last year are requesting permission to come back this year to study and to take their NEWTS as last school year ended … abruptly.”

 

Severus felt that the _abruptly_ was an understatement. “I have no problem with that.” He glanced at the other heads. “Do you think any of your houses would like this opportunity as well?” Minerva and Pomona nodded. “I'm sure that there might be a few from the Slytherins as well. The next question is there room to house them in the dormitories, or should we be getting the crews to build a new space for them.”

 

Minerva frowned a bit as she thought about it. “There a storage room that we can clear out. It is on the top of the tower and can house just as many students as the other rooms.”

 

Filius nodded in agreement. “I have the same in the my dormitories.”

 

Severus looked over at Pomona and waited patiently for her.

 

“There is a bit of room. Once again, it spot is used for storage, but if we can find space for the unused things, then we can fit five to seven more students in there.”

 

Severus sat back and steepled his fingers. “It is the same situation in Slytherin. The next question is do you want to have large seventh year NEWT classes? ”

 

Vector and Babbling both looked put upon for a moment, but then sighed. “If you can handle heavier than normal potions classes, we can do so as well.” The others nodded in agreement with them.

 

“We need to have the Board's approval, but I don't think that is going to be much of an issue. Minerva, can you send out the letters to last years 'graduates to be' to offer them this unique opportunity?”

 

“Of course. They'll go out as soon as the Board approves.” She saw him look over at them as they deliberated. She leaned slightly forward. “You do realize that this is the end of our deal, right.”

 

Severus looked at her for a long moment, trying to determine which one of their deals was done. It didn't take long for him to place it. _'The points deal. She wants to renegotiate the points deal.'_ Smirking lightly at her, he raised and eyebrow. “It has worked so well for us so far, why should we change?”

 

“Because I shall be acting Headmistress and you shall be the Headmaster. Neither of us should be giving and taking points that much, and even then only for major infractions.” She smiled a bit gently at him before she continued. “And there is no reason for you to favor Slytherin and disfavor Gryffindor anymore.”

 

With a sigh, he leaned back into his seat. “You are right, of course. But I have to be able to use the point system in the classroom, the same as you. So... we shall both be fair. As you pointed out, there is no reason for us to be balancing out the points now.”

 

Nodding in agreement with each other, they both ignored the looks of confusion on most of the others face, and the look of dawning comprehension on Filius' face.

 

Severus leaned back a bit into the leather cushion of the seat, his eyes narrowing as he stared at the Headmaster's desk. “Instead of large classes we might be able to fit in another class slot if we are willing to give up the time. Minerva, is the class schedule in the same drawer?”

 

The question was asked as he walked about the desk. At her nod, he pulled the lower drawer open and took out the bound pad that contained the class schedules. He also picked up a quill and an ink pot. Flipping the pad open he set it on the coffee table between the teacher circle. “I know that most of Filius' group will be back, and that not that many of mine. Minerva, Pomona?” He shot them an inquiring look.

 

Both answered at the same time. “About half.”

 

He nodded as he contemplated the schedule. “We could put Ravenclaw with Slytherin and Gryffindor with Hufflepuff, then we wouldn't have to separate by years for the NEWT classes. Or we could separate them by year, and just put them all together like they would normally be.” His eyes scanned over the time schedule. There were a few spaces they could worm in extra classes as long as they were willing to lose a bit of their planning and preparation periods. It would mean they would be on what the muggles called “extended day”.

 

The others leaned over to look at the schedule. Vector was the one that spoke up. “Keep them separated by year. The eighth years will be older and have a few different experiences than the seventh years as they were the leaders last year, and many of them were out there in the battle. Plus most of them have already sat through the classes once, so it will give us a time to just remediate where we need to, and push them further. Especially with the Ravenclaws. The same would hold true with the seventh years, they will need some remediation on the end of sixth year material.” The others were nodding in agreement when their time together was called to a halt by the Board.

 

Severus barely kept a straight face when it was Lucius' voice that was calling them back.

 

“Headmaster Snape, could you and your staff please rejoin us?” Lucius' refrained from smirking when he saw Severus' shoulders stiffen in surprise. He watched as they levitated their chairs back to the table. Glancing over at the two elders, he signaled for them to go first.

 

The redhead grinned from ear to ear. “Now, we can understand your desire for consequences.” He glanced over at the youngest member on the wall. It had taken Albus putting it into simple terms for them to get it, but then Albus always had the patience and ability to make things understandable as he portioned out the bits of information in a very leading manner. “So we will go along with your plan. You are the one ultimately in charge of the school though. Even the student side.” He then gestured to Lucius to start.

 

Lucius looked into the dark eyes of his friend before glancing at the Board members. Pruitt was sitting in the back right next to Garrison, both still unable to move. The rest of the board were no longer restrained. “The Board agrees with the Council. You will be the ultimately in charge, but we expect Professor McGonagall to run the day to day student side and you to handle the rest. Are you still willing to do this?” He folded his hands and waited.

 

Severus looked into the gray eyes that were watching him. There had to be a story on how Lucius had reacquired the majority in the Board to become its spokesman again. “Of course, I wouldn't have suggested it if it was not something I was willing to do. Now that that is settled, and since the Board is here as well as the Council, we have a request to make.” Sitting forward in his seat with the class schedule opened before him, he shifted his gaze between Lucius and the elders. “As the last group of seventh years were unable to complete their year to help prepare them for their NEWTs, we would like to invite them back to retake the year.” He watched as the gray eyes brightened before he looked at the other faces. There was approval in all the Board members faces that could move, as well as the elders. The twinkle in the bright blue eyes of the portrait closest to Headmaster's desk made him the happiest.

 

Lucius glanced at the other Board members and tilted his head slightly, inquiring their answer. All the ones that could move nodded their approval. “The Board approves this action.”

 

“And so does the Council.” This time it was the black haired elder that spoke.

 

Severus settled back into his seat with a smirk gracing his lips while his teachers were all grinning. They got what they wanted.   
  


 

 

 


	7. Meetings and Shopping

Lucius withheld the smile that was attempting to come out. Slytherins don't smile around potential enemies, and parts of the Board still counted as that, as well as some of the teachers. He would reserve the smile until he could be alone with Severus. _'Now would probably be a good time to give him the Ward Stone information. It should cement his position as Headmaster.'_ Pulling out the sheaf of parchments, he sat them on the table before him and leaned forward a bit, locking his eyes with the dark ones that were for once not glaring.

 

“Headmaster, I brought the information that you requested last week.” Lucius tapped his fingers on the stack of parchments before he passed them over to Severus.

 

Severus picked up the information on the Warding Stone and started scanning over it.

 

Minerva looked between them and decided that it would be best to ask Malfoy what it was about.

 

Even as she started to speak, Severus started to explain. “Thank you, Mr. Malfoy. I appreciate your effort to research the information on the Hogwarts Warding Stone, and I'm sure that the future Headmasters will, too.”   
  
The portraits rustled about in their pictures, the older ones were intensely focused on Severus and the newer ones looking puzzled at Malfoy.

 

“The Warding Stone?” Albus' voice cut through the slowly thickening atmosphere.

 

Severus waved towards Lucius to explain as he went back to reading.

 

Lucius felt all but Severus' eyes focus on him. He let his gaze drift over them, making sure that he could see the two elder headmasters and Dumbledore as well as the Board and the teachers, before he started. “Four days ago, Headmaster Snape owled me a request to investigate a method to check the wards of Hogwarts.”

 

He could see the question written on their faces. “Why? The reason he gave me was that, due to the extent of the Malfoy library, he believed that there might be some reference to it if it existed. He also mentioned that if there was a way mentioned anywhere in writing on Hogwarts grounds then Dumbledore would have known of it.”

 

He refrained from mentioning that the Severus had mentioned that he had collected so many books on warding and its history, that he was sure that if it was anywhere then it would be in his collection. _'I need to make sure that those books are moved to Greenbrair.'_ Neither one of them had mentioned that he had a lot of spare time now.

 

Albus smiled slightly. “He is right. I went through every book and scroll I could find in the castle about the wards. I found nothing about how to check them.”

 

“I have pieced together from a number of resources how to do so. There is a Warding Stone here in the Headmaster's office that only the Headmaster can access. It is not the stone that the wards are tied to, it just allows the reading of the wards. The actual Ward Anchoring Stone's location is unknown to everyone but possible the Founders. The Headmaster must ask for the office stone's location to be revealed, and then he must touch it. Once he is touching it, he must cast another spell that allows him to see the state of the wards. How he will see them is unknown, nor could I find out how long it will take.” He looked back at Severus. “Do you wish to do this now, Headmaster?”

 

Severus glanced over the directions one last time before passing the parchments over to Minerva. He understood what Lucius wanted. If he showed that he could access the stone with the Board present, it would effectively show that he was still the Headmaster. “Of course. We need to see what has happened to them since the Battle.”

 

Standing up, he brushed his robes flat. _'Does this count as minor spell casting?'_ Turning about he looked at Minerva, Pomona, and Filius to see if they would start objecting. It hadn't been an entire week since he had escaped the infirmary, and he was sure that Poppy would not put this on his list of approved activities. Smirking lightly, he decided to start before they could start objecting.

 

“ _Exhibeo servo.”_ The words drifted lightly into the air even as Minerva's eyes widened and she turned towards him, her objections showing on her face.

 

The walls in the room seemed to shift slightly, focusing his attention to one stone in particular. It was part of the wall in the space below the red and black haired elders' portraits. Stepping towards it he felt the air thickening. It was not quite like it had earlier, it wasn't resisting him moving, but seemed more like he was walking into an intense spell.

 

Trusting Lucius, he continued moving towards his destination. After two more steps he felt the air warm up around him. Glancing away from the stone, he noticed that green flames seemed to be licking at the edges of his robes. _'How?'_ He recognized this colored flame. It was the same as when he was in the wardroom. A quick look showed that no-one was acting as if he was on fire. Raising his eyes to the Elders he took in their bland, blank looks. _'I must be imagining it. Or is it because I was in the wardroom? Because I am connected to them already?'_

 

Steeling himself to relive the flames, he continued towards the stone. The flames crawled up his robes sleeves and wrapped about his legs. He could feel them burn through his flesh and rush across his bones. He refused to look down at his left arm. It had been scary enough to see the green flames fountaining out of the Dark Mark the first time it happened. The air seemed to be closing about him, the oxygen being eaten by the unseen flames.

 

Two more steps and he could feel the flames reach his neck. The agonizing pain as they burned through the scarred tissue racked him, making him falter a bit before he could forced his feet to move the last few steps to the stone. All he could see was the green flames wreathing about him. He let his eyes fall closed, blocking out them out. Now he could only feel the scorching heat of the flames.

 

He leaned forward, touching the wall where he remembered the stone to be and choked out the second spell. _“Percipio Percepi Perceptum.”_ As the last syllable fell from his lips, the flames vanished taking the heat and pain with them.

 

Releasing a shuddering breath, he opened his eyes and looked about.

 

The people in the room had faded, looking more like ghosts. Even the stones of the castle faded into translucency. Running all through the walls he could see different lines, each one a different thickness and color. Looking through the walls of the Headmaster's office, he found that he was capable of following those lines all the way out to the outer edges of the Forbidden Forest and the school's gates. He could see a different set trail through the lake. Looking down, he traced the lines to the wardroom itself.

 

There he could see the energy being coaxed from the rock and soil, from the air, water, and even from the sunlight. The energy from the rocks came into the ward room from the north. Air's energy entered from the east, water's from the west, and fire's energy leached from the sunlight and the castle's fireplaces from the south. They seemed to overflow the bowls that he had lit and then poured into the channels. From the channels they mixed and coursed through the different runes, merging into the lines that wove about the school and its ground. He could easily tell what each ward line was supposed to do based on the rune set that it wove through.

 

Leaning closer, he stared, analyzing the practical use of ancient runes. Many of the runes were used by different lines, traveling in different paths, like a large puzzle with many interconnecting letters. ' _Can anyone who checks the wards see this? Or is it because I can sense the lines already?'_

 

“ _You can see the lines_?”

 

A quick glance to his left showed the red haired elder with the black haired one near by. _“Can't everyone who access the wards?”_

 

The two elders shook their heads no. It was the black haired one that answered him. “They typically see them as walls or sheets if they see them at all. Normally they just get the feeling that the wards are good or not and what they are used for. It was one of the reasons that the use of the stone declined.”

 

“ _Could the other reason be the pain you must pass through to get to it?”_ Severus raised an eyebrow at them, waiting for a response.

 

The redhead smiled at him. _“That was a side effect of being tied to the wards already. And since only four other people have ever been in the wardroom, you are the only Headmaster to have experience that. Besides the original four, that is. And it is different for each one.”_

 

Severus narrowed his eyes as he considered the possibility that he was looking at two of the Founders. Did that mean that Slytherin reconciled with the others after their falling out? _“So, it was a side effect of already being connected. Did the fire clean the lines or recharge them?”_

 

“ _It cleared the tainted areas and then recharged the lines so that they could reconnect to their power source.”_ The dark haired one looked at him wondering what he had felt as he approached the stone.

 

Severus nodded slowly as he refocused on the structural support lines that were woven through the walls of Hogwarts, looking for any breaks or sections that showed damage that needed to be addressed while the construction crew was there. He would have to bring the damage to the Board's attention so that they would understand the increased spending.

 

The dark haired elder pulled him out of his examination. _“You need to join them. The blond, Malfoy I think his name is, is trying to keep the Deputy for touching you. I think they are worried about something.”_

 

“ _It couldn't have anything to do with the fact that you were hard headed and went against the medi-witch's orders, could it?”_ The redhead smirked at the newest Headmaster's glare.

 

“ _Very well. I have seen what I needed to. Gentlemen.”_ He briefly nodded towards them before he whispered a soft finite. The room came sharply back into focus, and he could hear Minerva threatening to get Poppy. When he caught Lucius' puzzled look, he knew that he was going to have to explain later why she thought that was necessary.

 

He stepped away from the wall, letting his hand drop to his side. “That will not be necessary, Minerva.”

 

Severus settled back into his seat when he noticed her glare that was only just covering the worry in her eyes. He caught the same look in Filius' and Pomona's as well. Nodding slightly towards them, he turned to face the Board. “The wards are fine. Any taint that was present has been cleaned out, most likely by the work of the teachers who have remained to help repair the school. But there are several walls and sections of floor that are going to need to be worked on that were not already marked as damaged. The damage appears to be inside the stone. We have already found evidence of this in the areas that we have been working on this past week.”

 

He summoned the rebuilding plans from the Headmaster's desk and laid them out on the large table. With a quick flick of his wand he marked where the internal damage was that they had already taken care of. Another flick showed where the rest of it was.

 

Lucius leaned back and let the members of the rebuilding committee take the forefront. He was done for now. Taking a bit of parchment, he wrote a time and location down for them to meet that weekend for the shopping excursion. He knew that to stop and speak to Severus after the meeting would cause the members who were currently backing him to reconsider their actions. As they Board was leaving, he dropped it in front of the Headmaster. He would return the bracelet then when they didn't have an audience.

 

セブルススネイプ 

 

As soon as the Board was out of the door, Minerva was on her feet and glared at Severus. “You sit right there and don't move. I'm calling Poppy.”

 

Severus watched as she strode over to the floo. As she picked up the floo powder, he turned back to the other teachers. “Babbling, would you go fetch Hooch? Vector, if you would get Hagrid? Sinistra, bring Filch here, please.”

 

He just watched them until the all moved, not bothering to ask why. They knew that their questions would be answered when everyone arrived.

 

“Abel.”

 

There was a small pop and the house elf appeared. “How can Abel help Headmaster, sir?”

 

Severus gestured to the cold tea pots and cups on the table. “If you could please refresh the refreshments?”

 

“Of course Abel will Headmaster.” With a snap the dishes disappeared from the table and another took the house elf away.

 

Glancing about as he waited for Poppy and Abel to arrive, he noticed that the portraits were once again sleeping or empty. His eyes lingered on the empty frames that he suspected belonged to the Founders. He was pulled out of the beginning of his musings by the arrival of Poppy. He turned towards her, making sure his face was blank. He knew that he was about to face her wrath.

 

Minerva was quickly filling Poppy in on what had occurred as they crossed the room. By time they stopped near Severus' chair, Poppy was obviously ready to blow.

 

“Severus Snape. What did you think you were doing?” Her glare bore through his head and into the back of the chair. “I specifically told you... minor spells, basic potions, take it easy until... I... cleared... you.” She drew in a deep breath reigning in her temper and tapped her wand against her arm. “If I need to haul you back up to the infirmary...” She let the sentence trail off knowing that she didn't need to add anything, he already knew what she would do.  
  
Severus tipped his head slightly, succeeding in looking down at her even while sitting. “I had to Poppy. The wards needed to be checked so that the construction crews could finish as quickly as possible. It was simple reveal spell and then another simple seeing spell. It should not have been that difficult.”

 

Pomona was the one that snorted, breaking the tension that was building between the Headmaster and the Medi-witch. “That is what you said about the potion, too. You should know by now that the unknown is off limits, Severus. Not until you are cleared.”

 

Filius nodded in agreement. “Two mistakes of the same type are very unlike you, Severus.”

 

Minerva grinned lightly. “This last one wasn't a mistake. He was doing as he always does. Pushing until he has done everything he thinks needs to be done.”

 

Poppy waved her wand, pulling up a quick medical scan before dropping her glare. “You are not allowed to do anything but eat, sleep, converse and read for the rest of today and tomorrow. After that I will see you again in the infirmary and determine what you can do.” Her tone left no room for arguments.

 

Severus nodded in defeat as the others came back in. He would start deciding which potions to take up for ASP.

 

Straightening his shoulders, he looked at the three newcomers. He could tell by their faces that the others had filled them in on what was going on. As they all sat back down at the table, Abel brought back more refreshments. Seveus made sure that Poppy and Filch were settled as well. He wanted everyone to here this.

 

Severus leaned back in his seat and steepled his fingers. “You all know by now that I was elected to remain the Headmaster and that Minerva is retaking her post as Deputy. Professor Babbling is taking up the mantel of Head of Slytherin and Professor Vector has agreed to be Head of Gryffindor. As I am sure you might have heard, I am not to be known as the Headmaster. Minerva is going to be covering all the student centered duties of the office. The only people to know that I am handling the rest of the duties are sitting in this room and the Board. To everyone else I am to be only the Potions Master. This is to be my consequence for what happened here last year.”

 

Hooch leaned forward a bit. “Only those who are in this room? What about the new teachers?”

 

Everyone looked at him, waiting to hear his answer.

 

“No, they are not to know. At least not now.”

 

“Why not? They should know who is in charge of the school. Aren't you going to be the one hiring them?” It was Sinistra who asked the question this time.

 

Severus just shook his head. “That would be an overlap between mine and Minerva's role. And as they are already expecting to be interviewed by her, I shall only be there as I was today. I do not wish them to slip before the students. I trust everyone here to be able to keep this quiet.”

 

He let his gaze trail over the others, pausing at Poppy and Filch as they had less formal interactions with the students and would therefore have a higher chance of slipping. Both acknowledged his unspoken question with a nod. They would be extra careful. “Also, as I am not supposed to be dealing with the student realm except as Potions Master, I think Filius should be the one to preform the sorting of the incoming first years.”

 

Minerva slapped her hand on the table as she leaned towards him. “No. The Board has already agreed that you would do it. So, you shall.” Her eyes narrowed. She was not going to let him give up all the responsibilities.

 

Filius flicked his eyes between the two before answering. “I agree with Minerva. You should do this. It would be good for the students to see you in a position of authority and in a positive light. It will help them transition to next year when you are visually the Headmaster again.”

 

The rest of the teachers nodded in agreement with the other two.

 

“Fine, I will do so. Now, onto other business. The construction workers should be done in about two weeks.” He noticed Filch's scowl. “Yes, that is longer than expected, but when I tested the wards earlier I noted some unseen structural damage that they shall have to repair. Once they are done, we will take two days to put our areas to right, and then I insist that everyone have one week off. You may only come back after that week. If you wish to take longer, you may. Just be ready for school to start as normal. I will be back here after the week to continued the interviews and taking care of any requests that come through. So, if you need me, you can send me an owl here.” He watched them wondering how they would act about him practically ordering them out of the castle. All he received were nods of agreement. “Then that is all. I'll see you at dinner.”

 

As they were leaving, he could hear Vector commenting to Hooch. “At least he still keeps the meetings short and to the point.” He didn't hear her response.

 

As the last one left, he looked at the table he was not able to change back. He was not ready to test Poppy on this one. Sighing, he stood up and headed for his dungeons. He had some papers to read over.

 

セブルススネイプ 

 

Severus marked the edges of his top three choices for test potions and the two for research. Pulling out his ASP standard forms, he wrote the creators to see if they had already had the requests handled by another company. After sending them out, he stacked the remaining parchments in an order so he would be prepared if his current choices were unattainable.

 

Glancing at the clock, he considered skipping going up for dinner and having it delivered to him. _'Poppy will be waiting there to see if I attend. And she won't believe I ate even if the elves delivered.'_ Setting the folders aside he headed to the Great Hall.

 

He settled into his normal set, avoiding the Headmaster's chair as he had all summer. Minerva settled into the set on the left hand side of the Headmaster's chair. He glanced at her and then to the rest of the teachers. Poppy was even there. Smirking, he looked at the empty table. He knew she was going to start attending meals with them to keep an eye on him. It was then that he noticed that she had taken a chair that was placed at the end of the head table, leaving the DADA and Muggle studies ones empty.

 

Minerva frowned at him. “Severus, you should sit in the Headmaster's chair for now.” She gestured towards that seat that he had filled all last school year.

 

He shook his head no. It wasn't that he didn't want to take it. He really didn't mind being the Headmaster, it just that he knew that he was not going to be able to continue in that role during the school year. He needed to get used to sitting in a different seat. “You should take it Minerva since during the school year you are going to have to sit there anyway. You should get used to it.”

 

“What? I...” She trailed off as she looked at the chair. It was the seat that told the students who was in charge of the school. She frowned lightly as she tried to phrase her next statement correctly. “I know that it was agreed that I would be completing the student centered Headmaster duties, but I don't want to come out and state that I am the Headmistress.” She looked into the black eyes that were narrowing slightly. “I don't want to lie to them. They can assume that I am the Headmistress and I won't refute it. It is just like the points deal.”

 

Understanding entered the old spy's eyes. He might be able to play a part, to lie to anyone without giving himself away, but he also knew that some did not have to hone that skill as much as he did. “I can't take it. You know that.”

 

Minerva dropped her eyes to the empty plates. The house elves were waiting on Severus' command. Would they even serve if she ordered it since he was here? No one had ever tried.

 

Hooch leaned forward and tapped the table to get everyone's attention. “So, claim the seat is left blank in honor of Dumbledore. There'll be enough seat for everyone one since you both are still filling in a teaching position. Minerva you take the seat to the left of the empty chair and Severus you take the one on the right. Those of us who are in the know will understand why you are both in the seats closest to the Headmaster's seat, and the students will either figure out that Severus still has some say, or they won't.”

 

The other teachers agreed with Hooch's idea. Minerva and Severus kept eye contact for the briefest moment before both of them nodded in agreement. What she said made sense.

 

“I'll include the reason in the welcoming speech.” Minerva settled back into her seat and glanced at her empty plate. “But, Severus, you are going to have to give the signal for dinner to be served to the elves. I don't know how you are going to do it without the students noticing, but I'm sure there is a way.”

 

Smirking at the empty plates, Severus tapped the side of his and the table was covered with food. “Like that?” He scooped a spoonful of potatoes onto his plate before going for a slice of roast. “You should do a verbal announcement.”

 

Minerva glared at him. “How?” At his smirk, she shook her head slightly. “Never-mind. I'll verbally announce the start of dinner, and you do whatever you just did to have the food appear.”

 

“Very well.” He knew that she would eventually corner him to find out what he had done.

 

As he was adding salad to his plate, a barn owl swooped into the hall and landed in front of him. Holding out one leg, it waited patiently for the Severus to test the package for curses before relieving the bird of its burden. He then took the letter that was attached to the other leg and gave the owl a bit of roast. The owl hopped onto his shoulder for a moment and daintily ate the meat before taking off.

 

Severus unrolled the letter, wondering who would send him mail. _'The Twins. I should have know.'_ He read over the list of items that they had sent for him to put on the banned list. At the top George had said that he could ban all of their products. And then proceeded to do what Severus had asked him to do. _'Should I ban them all? Were they right? Does banning them increase the sale of those items?'_

 

Tapping his fingers lightly on the table top, he let the first sheet curl up so he could see the next page of the letter. It was the information on the potion that he had asked for. Setting the banned list aside, he started reading the far more interesting description of what the twins had attempted so far.

 

Minerva watched as Severus opened the letter and then proceeded to read it at the table. Tapping her finger on the table top, she waited a bit for him to remember the rule. After he had skimmed the first sheet, she expected him to roll it up. Instead he became intently focused on the next page.

 

“Severus.” she waited a moment for him to respond. “Severus.” Her second attempt held a bit more of an edge to the tone. He still ignored her. “Professor Snape!” Her voice snapped his name out.

 

Severus jerked his head up and looked over at Minerva. “What is it, McGonagall?” His tone indicated that he didn't approve of her tone.

 

“No reading at the table. You know that.” She looked from the letter back to him. “Even mail once you have determined who it is from.”

 

The rule had been created his first year there. Even Filius had agreed to it. If it hadn't been, they would never had seen the face of the Potions Master, and they were sure that he wouldn't have eaten a thing.

 

Sighing, he let the letter roll back up before slipping it and the package into a pocket. Picking up his fork, he continued with dinner. He wanted to escape back to his room and see the potion samples he knew were in the package, but he also knew that Poppy and the others would not let him leave without finishing his plate.

 

Latter that evening, he studied the potion and what changes the Twins had made on it, taking careful notes on his own paper. The following morning he received the answers to his inquires. Only one test potion had not waited on ASP to reopen. Selecting another one, he sent out another inquiry and got to work on the research for the others. Poppy hadn't banned him from his books.

 

セブルススネイプ 

 

By Saturday Severus was finally cleared to do the basics once again. He was still banned from experimental potions and higher level spells, which meant that he had to floo to the Leaky Cauldron instead of apparating to Diagon Alley.

 

He left early enough to get to the meeting place Lucius had chosen at least ten minutes before the arranged time. Claiming a table in the small out of the way restaurant, he studied the menu that was resting at his place. Lucius came in roughly five minutes later and settled down in the seat across from him. Severus poured them both a cup of tea from the pot he had already ordered.

 

“So, are you going to tell me how you ended up being the spokesman again?” He leaned back in his seat and cast m _uffliato_ around their table.

 

Lucius noted the privacy spell in place as he tapped a finger on the edge of his cup. “Only if you tell me why McGonagall wanted to call in Madam Pomfrey for you.”

 

When Severus nodded in agreement, he started. “When we all retired to discuss your idea, the spokesman was a bit... hampered. Since he could not move, the board decided that he would not accept that there was no way you could leave the castle.” He took a sip of his tea before he continued. “If you could explain that I would like to hear it.” He waited until he got some sign that he would get an answer. “Preston took over and lead the discussion. Most of the ones that could move were against letting you have any say in the running of the school based on how the students were treated last year. This was the same argument that Pruitt had used to convince them that you had to leave the school permanently. Finally, York turned to me and asked who would have most likely been in charge of the school if it wasn't you. And I told them the truth. Amycus Carrow was supposed to be the Headmaster and Alecto Carrow was to be the Deputy Headmistress until you proved worthy of the title. That was why there was two Deputies last year. The entire group froze up at that moment trying to image what the school year would have been like if that had come to pass. I will admit to helping their imaginations along by telling them the plans that Amycus had for the school when he became Headmaster.”

 

Both men knew that there would have been a lot more tortured and possible dead students if the Carrows had been completely in charge.

 

“They finally realized just how good it was last year. Just how much you protected the students and the teachers. Before I knew it, they were listening to me again, and then Preston pushed me to be the spokesman once again. He actually held a Board vote and the majority voted for me. Pruitt's complaints were heard the day after, and then overridden by the majority of the board.” He leaned back in his seat, and gestured to Severus to start his tale.

 

“You know of course that I was released from St. Mungo's after a month.” He watched as the blond man nodded. “You may not know that I was released early because I made a trip to their potions lab to show them what they were doing wrong on one of the potions that I was taking.”

 

Lucius chuckled lightly and shook his head. The image in his mind was one that he could only build from Draco's stories, but he thought they were fairly close to the truth. Not accepting anything but the best. That sounded like the hard headed stubborn man that was his friend. “Didn't Madam Pomfrey send over potions that you had brewed?”

 

“She did, a months supply. Poppy later told me that they were supposed to tell her when they needed more. They didn't. Any rate, that was the last straw from them, and they sent me to Hogwarts. I was supposed to report to Pomfrey, but I stopped by the Great Hall to help with the clean up.”

 

He raised an eyebrow at Lucius' frown. “There was nothing the matter with my magic, and I did not need my next dose of potions until that evening. McGonagall stepped in before I could do more than move the mess that was the remains of the students' tables, and ordered me to stop. She then sent me down to the dungeons to relax.”

 

Lucius snorted at that idea. Severus had his heart set on helping, he was going to do something. “Of course you didn't did you?”

 

Severus folded his hands around his tea cup. He knew that there was no way he could tell what had really happened, so he kept to the story that he told the others. “I decided to brew an experimental potion since I was in the dungeon, and you know how that does relax me.”

 

Lucius nodded in agreement, but he could guess where this was going. He was surprised that Severus hadn't done anything to clean up the dungeons instead. He wondered what the potion was supposed to do.

 

“Before I could finish, I felt tired. So I vanished the potion and went to bed. I woke up two days later, made it to the Great Hall, and then Poppy found me. I ended up in the infirmary with magical exhaustion. She kept me asleep for a week. The day I came to see you was my fourth day out of her domain.” He took a small sip of his tea as he watched the concerned look drift over the face across from him. “And of course I was under lots of restriction and still am.”

 

“You know better than disobey Madam Pomfrey. I'm surprised she let you out of the castle.” He stopped and studied the face that was quickly blanked. “She does know that you are not there, right?” The last thing he wanted was to deal with the irate Medi-witch.

 

“She gave me permission to do minor spells, potions and floo. She should have guessed that I would take that as permission to leave.” Severus smirked a bit.

 

Shaking his head, Lucius reached in his pocket to pull out his watch to check the time. Instead his fingers brushed over the chain that he needed to return. Pulling out the silver bracelet he handed it to its owner. “It is reset, activation word is the same.”

 

Severus put the bracelet back were it belonged, on his right wrist.

 

Dipping his hand into his pocket, he pulled out the two bracelets that he had tied to the safe house. He sat them on the table next to Lucius' empty tea cup. “For you and Narcissa. They will take you to my safe house. It is Muggle England, but it will have everything you need, and is heavily warded. The activation word is also Haven. If you need it, for any reason, go there.” Onyx eyes met steel until Lucius placed the thicker bracelet on his arm and the thinner one into his pocket.

 

“Thank you. Now, shall we get shopping? We should get you back in a decent amount of time. I do not want you to face the wrath of Pomfrey.” When Severus nodded in agreement, they paid their bill and headed out to Malfoy's preferred tailor. It was time to get some dark colored robes.

 


	8. Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have not read the prequel "A Place" this is your warning: For most of this chapter you will only know one character - Severus. You have the option of reading the chapter (If you do this, will you let me know if I succeeded in giving enough background info that you could follow it?), skipping the chapter (Though you might want to read to the first page break), or going to read "A Place" (Honestly, it is only 14 chapters and who knows, you might like it.).

As the next two weeks passed by, Severus didn't have a moment to consider how the week off was going to go. Instead it was spent checking after construction workers, wrangling with Lucius about funds to cover the cost of the new furniture and teaching supplies that they were going to need, and finishing hashing out exactly who was doing what between him and Minerva. So, even though everyone else was counting down the days until their vacation, it caught him by surprise. They were sitting at breakfast when Minerva ask if he was packed.

 

“Packed? Why should I be...” He trailed off as soon as he realized that today was the day that the castle was to be emptied. Controlling his surprise, he smirked. “I shall be ready before it is time to be out of the castle.”

 

Pomona leaned over a bit so she could get a better view of his face. “What time must we be gone by? I still have to discuss the care plan for the greenhouse with the house elves.” She was going to miss the ones that used to take care of them, but most of them hadn't made it though the final battle.

 

“I expect the castle to be emptied by ten o'clock this morning.” That would give him enough time to pack what he needed. “Do you think you will need longer than that, Pomona?” The greenhouse care was important, and he would allow her to stay a bit latter if she thought she needed it.

 

The gray haired witch shook her head. “That should be enough. I have everything else ready to go.”

 

Filius looked around Minerva so that he could see Severus better. “If there is an emergency, where do we contact you?”

 

Severus froze. Contact him? He was going _home_ , the place that he had hidden from the magical world for the last seventeen years. There was no way for them to contact him there. Owls could not find his house; the fireplace was not on the floo connection. The only thing he could think of was a patronus, and he wasn't even positive it could get through his wards. He had been attempting to make the place invisible to both Dumbledore and Voldemort. _'I'm going to have to find a way because next year I refused to be chained here throughout the summer. Maybe I should connect the floo and put in a fireplace in the basement so that they can come in without alerting any of the muggles that might be in the house.'_ Filing that thought for future consideration, he knew he needed an answer that would work now. _'Rockward knows how to contact me there. Or maybe I should get a new mailbox like the one for ASP, and they can just send an owl post. That way I don't have to involve Rockward.'_

 

Tapping his fingers lightly against his arm, he came to a decision. “Owl me, but put Potions Master into the title. You won't have to state a location, it will get to me. Or if it is an extreme emergency, use a patronus. It should find me.”

 

The 'should' caught their attention. “Where are you going?”

 

The room fell into shocked silence as a true smile settled on his face and brightening his eyes. “Home.”

 

Minerva felt her shock wear off and his answer registered. Somehow she knew that his home was not very easily assessable to the Wizarding world. _'He would have hid it from the Death Eaters and I know he hasn't told us_.'

 

Even as she felt her curiosity rise, she held her questions in check. Maybe next year she could wrangle a visit. This year there was still too many threats to him for her to even think of giving his home's location away. “The way to contact me is the same as normal. But if you have an emergency that needs immediate attention, then a patronus would definitely find me.”

 

The rest of the morning was spent packing the few items that he needed to take with him. Since he was only going home for a week, he only took the orders that he needed to fill for ASP, and left the research and experimental work. He would work on them while he was waiting on items to finalize during the summer.

 

Striding through the halls, he checked the different corners, verifying that everyone that was not a member of the faculty had left the castle. He ran his fingers over a nearby wall, sensing the ward lines, making sure that they had laced about and through the new construction. His internal clock told him it was time to see everyone off. Heading back to the dungeons, he changed into a muggle suit which he covered with a robe that would be easy to remove. He picked up his bag and headed for the entry hall.

 

As he walked into the hall, Severus could see everyone there. Somehow by the end of breakfast they had decided to leave together. With a simple nod to them, he headed for the door. He waited for them to pass him before he shut the door and sealed it. Spinning on his heel he looked at the others and smirked. “It is vacation time. Enjoy your well earned break.”

 

With his bag resting in one of his trouser pockets, he swept across the castle grounds, heading to the main gates. The others surrounded him, babbling about what they were going to do while they were off, and when they were coming back. They all bubbled out the front gate and Severus watched them leave to their destinations. Leaning back against the gate post, he made sure that the grounds were empty and the doors were locked before he apparated away.

 

He appeared in the living room of the house that he had bought two years ago. He had just enough time to register the distinct lack of dust in the air when two house elves appeared.

 

“Master Snape.” The one with bulbous green eyes bowed quickly to him followed by the one with blue eyes. “Welcome home.”

 

“Thank you. And you are?” He watched as they bounced lightly on their toes. At least they weren't as hyper as some he had seen.

 

“I am Basil, and this is Rosehips, Master Snape, sir.”

 

He nodded slightly. “Basil. Rosehips. This is not my home, it is going to be a safe house.”

 

He watched as their ears dropped slightly. That was the only sign that they were disappointed. _'They feel like they are unwanted. House elves love to help, and now they feel useless.'_

 

Tracing a finger lightly over his bottom lip he looked about the room. It was in far better shape than he had left it. “So, I want you to make sure that it is ready just in case it is needed. Do you have a way of knowing if someone comes into the house from a long distance away?” He focused back on Basil, as he seemed to be the one who was speaking for them.

 

“Basil and Rosehips can tell, Master Snape, sir.” Basil's ears lifted just a bit.

 

“Good. Are either of you good at gardening?”

 

“Rosehips is Master Snape, sir.” The blue eyed elf spoke for the first time.

 

“Do you know anything about potions ingredients?” If he was going to have a piece of property that would have elves watching it, he might as well grow some of his ingredients.

 

“Yes, Master Snape, Rosehips does. Potions ingredients were a must Rockward said.” She rocked lightly back and forth while she answered.

 

“Good. I want you to take the rest of this week to put this place in order. You shall have it prepared to the standards of a Malfoy, as they are the ones that will be coming here if they need it. Once you have accomplished that you shall report to me at Hogwarts. You shall be able to help out there unless your duties here require you. Rosehips, I shall tell you what needs to be planted and tended in the gardens here at that time. Understood?”

 

The two elves snapped to attention at the crisp tone that the orders were stated in. “Yes, Master Snape, sir.”

 

Severus noted that their ears were completely perked up, and they were once again lightly rocking and bouncing in place. _'They know that they are going to be of use. That they are not going to be forgotten about. Severus, you are getting soft.'_ He looked back around the room. “I will have a look about. Come with me so that you can inform me if there is anything that you know has to be replaced.”

 

Spinning about on his heel, he headed for the stairwell. He was going to start at the top of the house and work his way out to the wards that wrapped the perimeter of the house.

 

 

セブルススネイプ 

 

Walking down the street, Severus let his eyes wander about taking in his home town. It had been too long since he stepped here. He normally made it back at least once a year, and he sorely felt the summer and half that he had been missing. Of course, the fact that he was either under close scrutiny or at the Dark Lord's beck had a minor effect on his enjoyment fact while he was gone. _'Undamaged. Mother at least picked out a good town to hide in. The Wizarding world would never think to look here for anything. It is so low on the priority list that it was never even thought of in the rash of attacks there at the end.'_

 

His steps took him down the busy street. He figured he would stop at the school to see if they needed help. It was close enough to the beginning of summer that he might get a chance to teach during summer school. He would just have to Apparate back and forth between the school and here for half of the summer. He could do that, maybe.

 

“Severus... Severus Snape!”

 

Severus spun about, his wand almost in his hand. He spotted Timothy standing in the doorway of Timolin's Butcher shop. He wondered if they were going to change the name since she had handed it over to Timothy.

 

“Timothy.” He called back as he changed his direction and headed towards the shop. He felt the other man's eyes rake him over from head to toe. Severus almost checked his collar to make sure that it was still covering as many of the bite scars as possible. He raised an eyebrow when he stepped next to Timothy.

 

“You...you didn't call. You didn't write.” Timothy dropped a hand on Severus' shoulder and propelled him into the shop. “You only called once last year. Once, before school was even finished to tell us you weren't coming home.” He kept Severus moving past the line of customers and towards the door that lead to the back.

 

Severus let Timothy lead him in and direct where he was going. He waved briefly at Kathleen that was working the register. He was still warmed by the fact that Timothy had set his wedding date during the summer so that he could be there. _'Of course he said it was so that I could run the shop while they were gone.'_

 

Kathleen's smiled at him and he noticed that her face was wreathed with relief. He looked back at Timothy's and he could see the same expression was on his friend's face. They were through the door and into the prep room of the shop before Timothy continued.

 

“And then you didn't bother to call or write at all this year. Even though it was all over the news about the terrorist attacks hitting towns all up and down the Scottish boarder.” Timothy continued propelling him towards the office door that was tucked in the far left corner. “We wrote to address you gave us, but no one replied.”

 

Severus felt a small twinge of uncertainty. He hadn't known that it was all in the Muggle news, and even if he had, there had been no way he could have contacted anyone here. It would have blown his cover, and put them in danger. He wasn't willing to chance that then. He still wasn't now. That was the reason he had Rockward freeze that mail account. He noticed where they were heading and shot Timothy a questioning look. _'Why are we going to the office? Only Timothy and Kathleen are here anymore. They full took over the shop three years ago.'_

 

He froze in the doorway when he saw who was sitting behind the desk, looking over the ledgers. It was Timothy's hand in the center of his back that kept him from backing up.

 

Timothy softly spoke close to his ear. “You are not leaving. She has been here since last summer, worrying and working because she couldn't face just worrying. Seven days a week, open to close unless I could force her to take a day.”

 

The gray head jerked up from the books to glare on the people standing in the door. Whatever Sandra Timolin was about to say remained unknown. Her eyes focused on the tall, dark haired man standing next to the slightly shorter one. She slowly started to rise from her desk, her eyes never wavering from him. The word, when she did speak, came out no louder than a whisper.

 

“Severus...” She moved around the desk, her hand holding onto the edge of the desk to support her shaking legs. “Severus.” It was a bit louder as she came closer. A shaking hand reached out and stopped just over his arm. Blue eyes searched black, looking for who knew what, but she seemed to find it.

 

Before he could react, Severus found himself engulfed in her embrace. His arms were held out slightly before he rested them around her. With as much skill as he could, he rubbed her back as she sobbed into his chest.

 

He felt Timothy's hand leave his back. Glancing at the retreating form he caught the other man's eyes and quietly requested a pot of tea. Timothy nodded as he slipped back into the front, leaving Severus with a shaking form to comfort on his own. He continued to rub her back until the sobs subsided. He knew it was the calm before the storm. Now he would face her anger. She would be mad for no other reason than he saw her cry.

 

He released her as she pushed against his arms. Watery blue eyes met his wary black one. He was prepared for the glare that was starting. You weren't around Mrs. Timolin much without learning that if she was upset at you, you would get a glare.

 

“You have my number... you have had it since you were eleven. You know how to use the phone, I refreshed that memory for you myself at the same time I gave you my number the second time.” She pulled completely away from him, her arms crossed in front of her chest, thin shoulders set back, as she glared her best one at him.

 

Severus made a mental note to copy that one the next time he was about to kill someone. He might not have to do anything but that to succeed. He was glad he was made of sterner stuff and that he had been surviving her glares for years.

 

“Schools have phones. Schools have mailboxes. Schools understand if you need to call home in trying times.” One thin finger was digging into his chest by time she had finished. They quickly moved to the visible section of the scars on his neck and ghosted over them as worry flashed over her face before the glare came back. “You were injured and they did not alert us, you need to get onto that Headmaster you love so much.”

 

Severus sucked in his breath. He had not expected a reference to Albus. Jamming the hurt and grief back down, he took her hand in his. He looked at the floor near her foot.

 

“It has been an eventful last couple of years. Albus... Albus died and I became the Headmaster last school year. That was why I couldn't come home last summer.” Taking a deep breath, he continued, trying to work out what he could tell her. He didn't feel the hand that was resting on his arm, rubbing it lightly.

 

“This year... at the end of this year, the school was attacked. I ended up in the hospital for a month.” He had to tell her that much, she had seen the scars, she would question it. “No one could get into my records, or things were just to chaotic and they didn't think about it. They know I don't have any family, so I guess they wouldn't think to alert anyone of my condition.” He felt the fingers tighten around his arm. “And when I got out there was construction at the school. I lost track of time, and then I ordered everyone out so that they could have a bit of a vacation before school starts back.”

 

He raised his eyes to meet the blue ones. They were no longer glaring. “The terrorist leader is dead. One of the students, he succeeded in killing him. Not that I would wish that on anyone, but... but the boy succeed where so many have failed. The leader is gone.”

 

A small smile slipped on to Mrs. Timolin's face. “Good.” The smile slipped off her face just as fast. “How many copycats are going to come out of this? How many of his lieutenants are going to think it is fun to take his place.”

 

Severus shook his head lightly. “There might be some minor skirmishes here and there, but not to many. They should be a bit uncertain when all it took was a seventeen year old to take out the leader.” He knew his part was important, but in the end, it wasn't what made the others think twice about what happened.

 

Mrs. Timolin nodded slightly and let a real smile out. “So, when were you going to tell us that you were the Headmaster? Congratulations on the promotion by the way.” She gestured towards one of the chairs before she settled back at her desk.

 

Both looked up as Timothy slipped in to set a teapot on the desk top. He looked over at Severus. “You're the Headmaster now? The old man decided to finally retire?”

 

Severus paused in pouring his cup of tea. “His death was the reason I couldn't come home last summer.”

 

A strong hand clasped his shoulder briefly. “I hope it was not painful and that it was a quick death. You always said he was old, Severus. I'm sure that it was just his time.” Timothy patted his shoulder a bit before he headed back out of the office. “And congratulations on becoming the Headmaster. Does that mean we won't be seeing you much during the summers?”

 

Severus took a quick sip of tea to move the lump that was lodged in his throat. “Just this year. There is a lot of paperwork that I have to handle and things I have to be on hand for. I took this week and then I have to head back. Next year we'll be back on our normal schedule. Will I still have a position?” He smirked at the smiling face.

 

“Of course. And you can come in this week. Can't have you getting rusty, and you missed all last year. So, get here bright and early. You know summer is our busiest time.” With a wave he headed back into the front to pick up the next order, and tell Kathleen what he had discovered.

 

“Timothy is right. Albus wouldn't want you to still be grieving him. Just run the school like he would want you to.” The older lady patted his hand before pouring herself a cup of tea. “It was what Charles' letter to me said. _Don't keep grieving and just run the store like we always wanted to do._ ”

 

She took a sip of her tea as she gazed at the man she had a hand in making. Charles never got to meet him, but she was sure her late husband would have loved him, too.

 

Severus leaned forward a bit and looked into the faded blue eyes. “And if I had died, you should have done the same.”

 

She huffed slightly. “I was. See, I am here in the office doing the books.” A sigh slipped lightly across her lips. “And I didn't know. That was the hardest part. Not knowing.” She suddenly looked at the door and back to him. “Have you told anyone else you are back?”

 

Severus shook his head. “I was on my way to the school when Timothy caught me. I just got in town.”

 

Mrs. Timolin made a show of looking about for his bag. “You stopped by the house?”

 

He shook his head no. “I have enough things there to make me through the week, so I decided that I could not worry about the luggage this time.”

 

She nodded lightly. “You stop by here on your way home. I'll have some groceries waiting on you. Right now you need to get up to the school. Jessica is working up there as one of the secretaries for the summer school.”

 

Severus was glad she warned him. He would have hated running into Jessica Jameson without warning. It would have been as bad if not worse than this had been. He finished his tea fairly quickly before Mrs. Timolin shooed him out the door. Her parting words made him worried about how he was going to be received.

 

“She is more worried than I was.” A thermos of tea was given to him along with a cup. “You can return them when you pick up your groceries.”

 

He let his steps head towards the school while he contemplated how everyone was going to react. He knew he had to be ready for more tears, and maybe some screeching. He walked into Stoner High School's main office already knowing exactly where Mrs. Jameson was sitting. He had looked through the windows before he walked in. He quickly set the cup and the thermos down on the counter before she could spot him. He was able to observe her for a moment without her seeing him. Her shoulders were slumped and her face was a mask of sorrow. He could see the despondent way she was holding her pen as she wrote a letter to someone. Preparing himself for anything he could think of, he drew in a breath to call her attention to himself.

 

“Mrs. Jameson, I'm home.” He kept his voice soft as he spoke trying not to startle her.

 

Green-brown eyes looked at him, the face a that surrounded them looking like they were seeing an unexpected ghost. “Severus? Is that you?” Her eyes shot to the letter she was writing. “Why haven't you written back? I wrote you for the first time last year.” Her voice started to take a hysterical edge. “I wrote you all through the last school year... and you never answered. Why?” Her hands were clutched into small fists as if she was afraid to reach out an touch him.

 

_'Maybe she really does think I am a ghost.'_ Stepping around the counter, he approached her wondering what he should do to comfort her. Should he touch her so that she would know that he was really there? Or would that shock her too much? Reaching out slowly he let his finger close over her tightly clasped ones. “I forgot to tell you that the address changed. I never got any of the letters. I don't know where they are.”

 

They could have gotten destroyed when Potter broke in to Gringotts for all he knew. But he also knew that he was going to have to ask Rockward about them.

 

Jessica Jameson glared up at him, her eyes showing a relief so profound he could not doubt how much she cared for him. “You forgot to update it. You forgot?” Her voice raised to almost a shrilly shout. “With all the craziness going around, you didn't even think to call or find someway to let us know that you were okay?”

 

She unclenched her hands and wrapped them around his. Her fingers crept up his arms. Her voice dropped to normal. “Do you know just how worried we all were?” Her fingers clenched about his upper arms as silent tears coursed down her cheeks.

 

Severus looked down at her, stunned at the silent grief, at the open worry that was masking her face. Did he know how much they had worried? No, last year he could not allow himself even a moment to think of them. He couldn't let a trace of home slip through his mind. Last year, he couldn't do anything but what he had to do. _'I sat so many days in that office, wishing someone would care. That someone that I respected was thinking good thoughts about me. That someone wasn't wishing I was dead. And there was someone. Lots of someones. I just couldn't think about them.'_

 

Slowly, without much thought, he pulled her into his arms and gave her the first hug he had ever initiated between them.

 

Jessica leaned into the hug and released a slow shuddering breath. He was really here. She hadn't lost her non-son. Even as she thought that, she realized this was the first time he had ever hugged her. Normally she started all the hugs. Smiling, she looked up and spotted the scars on his neck. Stiffening, she glared at them. Someone had hurt her boy. Compressing her lips together, she decided that this was a conversation to be held at dinner tonight. She let herself relax in his hug a moment more before stepping back out of his arms while nodding to herself. He would be eating at her house tonight.

 

Severus felt her stiffen and figured she had seen the scars. When she relaxed again, he was puzzled, but as she pulled out of his arms, he waited to hear the screeching and demanding what happened. Instead he met a firm gaze.

 

“You will be telling us what happened over dinner tonight.” She let her eyes narrow slightly. “Understood?”

 

“Yes, ma'am. I'll be at dinner tonight.” He knew far better than to disobey that command.

 

He was sure that Thomas and Elizabeth were going to be there. He kind of hopes that they would leave the twins home, but he was sure that he was going to be subjected to them as well. Karen and Jacob were not ones to be left out, even if at fourteen they thought they were too cool to associate with a teacher of a boarding school who was not quite their uncle. _'Of course, all teens are too cool for all adults. And I know that they are good and were most likely worried as well.'_

 

Jessica nodded. “Now get down the hall and let them know you are alive and well. Can you take a morning class? Compton wants to have mornings off. We have enough to have both a morning and an afternoon section.”

 

Severus smirked lightly. “I might be able to. I was only planning to be in for a week though. How long is left?”

 

Jessica raised an eyebrow. “Three more of class time. We had to extend the length. They've only been in for one week. Why are you home for only a week?”

 

Severus smirked lightly. “Because I am now the Headmaster and have work I have to do. I will see if I can arrange to do a good bit at home, but if I do I am going to have to meet up with a lot of different people in the afternoons. So, I won't be home then.”

 

He watched as joy and amazement filled her face and the last traces of despair and worry fell off.

 

“You made Headmaster? And you are just now telling me?” She was bouncing lightly even as her hands rested on her hips in an attempt to look stern.

 

“It is the first time I have seen you since I received the title.” Severus tried to minimize the damage. Not telling Mrs. Jameson good news was a very bad thing to do.

 

She smirked at him. Tonight was going to be a dinner to remember. They had two things to celebrate. Severus being home and his promotion. “Head on out and see the others.” She shooed him towards the door.

 

Severus made his way to the science hall by memory, his mind was whirling about, trying to figure out how he was going to slip back and forth from Hogwarts and home without anyone the wiser. As he reached the door, he realized that there wasn't a way. There was too much to handle this year at Hogwarts, and everyone was expecting him to be back.

 

He glanced in and watched as Abigail Compton summarized the lesson. She was about to let them go. Turning on his heel, he head for the staffroom. He quirked his lips into a semi-grin as he noticed who was in there. Patricia Wells,Tonya Zimmerman, Alicia Patterson, and Emily Vance were sitting at the table. He took his normal seat and waited for them to notice him. It wasn't until Compton came though the door that they even looked up and a few more seconds for them to register that he was there. It was then that he just sat back and let them get all of the complaints out of their system. Once they had finally settled down, he gave Compton an apologetic look.

 

“Mrs. Jameson asked for me to take the end of your early morning Chemistry class.” He watched as hope started to bloom on her face. “I won't be able to.” Her face crashed but she didn't scold.

 

Leaning back in his seat just a bit, he made sure that he could see all of them. “I have to head back to my school in a week. Since I was made Headmaster last year and the board upheld the decision for this coming year, I have to get back to monitor construction clean up and the hiring of new teachers. Not to mention a ton of paperwork that I know will magically appear on my desk.”

 

Patterson was bouncing in her seat as she smiled from ear to ear. “You made Headmaster? We knew you had it in you.”

 

Zimmerman leaned back slightly. “Of course you did. You aren't one to stay in the classroom. You had too much potential.” She almost sounded disappointed.

 

“He deserves it. He is good, and they need someone who understands what it is like in the classroom to be in charge.” Wells turned towards him and tilted her head. “What happened to the old Headmaster? The one you liked so much.. did you help throw him a nice retirement party?”

 

Severus was ready for the question this time. He shook his head slightly. “No, instead we held a very nice funeral. He passed away right before last summer. That was the reason I couldn't come home.”

 

The other nodded, sympathetic looks on their faces. They knew how much he liked the old man.

 

Vance leaned forward a bit. “What was the name of your school? None of us can seem to remember it.”

 

Severus knew the reason, he had never told them. Meeting their eyes, he decided it was time they knew. Next year he was going to have the other teachers possible in his house, and they were sure to mention Hogwarts to someone. “It is Hogwarts.”

 

Compton's eyes widened. “That is that super exclusive gifted boarding school. No wonder they gave you a lab and all. And you are the Headmaster there? We trained the Headmaster of Hogwarts?”

 

The group looked smug as the leaned back in their seat. Vance smiled over at him. “Congratulations by the way. I'll call Tavers and let him know. I'm sure that he would want to brag about it to some of the botanists he is working with now that he is retired.”

 

Severus smirked knowingly. That man would love to do that, he was sure.

 

セブルススネイプ 

 

 

It was much later in the afternoon before he made it to his house.

 

Walking in he was surprised by the amount of dust that swirled about stirred by the breeze that slipped though the door. For a moment he was remind of the first time he returned here after his parents death. The time that this place had become **his** home and not his parents' house. He almost expected to see Grandma Ann rise up out of the dusts again to fuss at him for the shape of the house. When she didn't, he was glad that his imagination wasn't playing tricks on him again.

 

Closing the door he headed through the living room to the kitchen and put away the groceries that Mrs. Timolin had got for him. He the went through the downstairs powder room to the cellar door. In his potions lab, he dropped off his bags onto on of the lab tables and resized them. Looking at them, he decided to deal with them tomorrow. There was nothing in them that needed immediate attention.

 

Trekking back up the stairs, he headed towards the kitchen to find a light snack to make up for the missed lunch. He never made it that far. Instead, he dropped onto one of the chairs that sat near the fireplace and picked back up the book he had been reading two summers ago. Before he knew it he had drifted off, the feeling of being safe, at home, warm and comfortable catching up to him.

 

Thomas knocked on the door and waited to be acknowledged. He was sure that Severus was in there and Mom had sent him over to get him. Dinner was about to go onto the table. He waited a moment longer before knocking again. _'I'm so glad that he is okay. Mom said that he was hurt somehow. I wonder if the school was attacked. The news said that the terrorists were attacking anywhere and a school would definitely strike terror into people. If they did, I'm surprised it didn't make the news as well.'_

 

There was still no answer to his knocking. Knowing that Severus had to be recovered from his injuries did not assuage the worry that was eating away at him. It was the same worry that had been present since he left early two summers ago. He tried the door knob and discovered that the door was unlocked. Stepping into the entry hall, he listened to the sounds of the house trying to determine where his friend was. Hearing nothing, he headed for the living room. He would start there.

 

The sight that greeted him convinced him that something had happened at Severus' school, and he wasn't sure what he should be doing at this precise moment besides panicking.

 

Severus had been asleep in a chair near the fireplace. He was sure of that. But the moment he had stepped into the door, the book on his lap hit the floor and black eyes were piercing him while something appeared in his hand. _'Is that some sort of knife?'_

 

Holding his hands up, he started to back up towards the door. “Severus... it's me... Thomas. Mom wanted me to come get you for dinner.” He watched in amazement as the knife disappeared as fast as it appeared.

 

Severus felt the last dredges of sleep fall out of his mind as he took in Thomas' stance. Slipping his wand away, he was glad that he hadn't automatically stunned his muggle friend. A quick glance at a clock showed how much time had passed. He considered bring up what had just happened, but decided that he wouldn't unless Thomas did. “Thanks for coming to get me. Give me a moment and I'll be ready.”

 

He picked the book up and set it back on the side table before he walked into the kitchen and let the door close, separating him for his company. Leaning against the counter for a moment, he slowed his heart by taking a few deep breaths. He had almost broke the Secrecy Act. More importantly he almost hurt a friend. He needed to ward the front door to alert him of people coming into the house. It used not to be an issue, but after the last year and a half, it was now something that was needed.

 

Digging into a cupboard, Severus pulled out a small box of biscuits and headed back into the living room. “Let's go. It wouldn't do to keep your Mom waiting too long.”

 

As Severus walked through the front door, it was like he had never been gone. He was enveloped in a welcoming hug, immediately scolded for the gift, and then directed to the table. At the table, he meet the concerned gaze of Chris Jameson. He quickly blanked his face, hiding all the thoughts that he did not want shared with this family, and turned as Thomas and Jessica Jameson sat down. He missed the surprised and then concerned knowing look that flashed over Chris' face.

 

Jessica smile at the three men at her table. Elizabeth, Jacob and Karen could see the pride radiating from her as they settled into their spots. “Severus, I believe you have something to tell everybody.” The brown green eyes settled on the quiet young man.

 

Severus looked at her and then at the curious faces that surrounded him. He had been sure that she would have told them. He looked back at her.

 

Jessica smiled at him. “I figured you would want to tell them.”

 

She was also sure he would want to see Karen and Jacob's faces when they learned that their surrogate Uncle was now a Headmaster not just a strict Chemistry teacher.

 

Taking a breath to settle himself, he pushed all thoughts of how he was made Headmaster a year ago and just two weeks ago out of his mind. This was supposed to be happy news. With those thoughts locked away, he smirked at them, and raised an eyebrow at Mrs. Jameson. “Are you referring to the promotion?” At her nodded, he let his eyebrow lower and looked at the small group of people gathered there. “Last year, I was made the Headmaster of Hogwarts, the school that I taught at.”

 

Chris leaned back in his chair and took in all the expressions that were being quickly suppressed on his non-son's face. Thomas was the one that broke the silence that had fallen over the group. “And you neglected to tell us this when you called before last summer?”

 

Severus took a moment to enjoy the shocked, panicked, and then plotting looks that were coursing over Karen's and Jacob's faces. They had asked when they were eleven if they could go to his school. He had told them that he didn't control the invitations. Though he had been privately hoping that they would be magical so that he could stop hiding that part of himself, he was more glad that they were not. It kept them safe.

 

“It wasn't finalized until the middle of the summer. Because the Board of Governors were due to change at the end of the school year, I wasn't sure if I would maintain the position since the previous Board skipped over the Deputy Headmistress to put me in the position. The new board upheld the last ones decision about two weeks ago.”

 

He let the smirk slip from his face as a true smile took its place. “Minerva is okay with it. I was willing to let her have the title; she has been the Deputy since I started teaching there.”

 

He settled back, his smile fading, and watched their reactions. They all seemed happy for him, though Mr. Jameson had concern in the back of his eyes. The twins were still plotting, and since he was sure that they would have either been really good Slytherins or sneaky Gryffindors, he was a touch worried. Not that it showed. Elizabeth, Thomas and Mrs. Jameson just looked happy.

 

“That explains why we are having such a wonderful feast for dinner tonight.” Thomas grinned as he gestured to the roast that was at the center of the table. He cast a knowing look at his Mom. She had worked hard on the dinner. “Since you are Headmaster, are you going to be up at the school a lot during the summer?”

 

Severus nodded. “I am home for the week and then I am back there. Next year I'll be home for most of the summer, but this year I have to watch over the construction.”

 

He knew that there was none left to do, but it was a convenient excuse. He was going to have to come up with a way to let the others reach him at home. Not that he was comfortable with them knowing where his home was, but the war was over and he should be able to let a select few in on the secret. Minerva and the other Heads at the very least.

 

Karen's eyes widened. “Only a week? Can you at least take us the zoo? We were waiting for you to take us so that you could explain about the animals and plants.” Jacob was nodding, his expression hopeful.

 

Severus narrowed his eyes slightly, sifting through all the reasons that they might have been waiting for him. Sure, they were some of the very few that knew how to deal with his sarcasm and not be offended, and they might really want to spend time with him, but he was positive that they had other reasons. “Is this part of your summer homework?”

 

Karen's face blanked remarkable fast before it switched to the hopeful expression of her brother's. “I can't find out anything about the plants in the books that they offered, and I don't want to talk about animals.”

 

Severus smirked. They wanted him to do their homework for them. They had been doing it for years, and getting sneaker each one. “I'll take you, but you will be researching the plants using my library if you can't find the information elsewhere.”

 

Her face fell for a moment before the green gray eyes started shining. “Okay, Uncle Severus.”

 

At her shining eyes, he wondered if he had slipped up and judged her outcome wrong. Was she really trying to get into his library instead? He glanced at the other faces, and they told him that he wasn't wrong originally, especially if Jacob's face was anything to go by. She was just making the best of a rum deal.

 

Jessica smiled a bit as she watched him with the children. She had been a bit worried how he would deal with them when they were little. Not anymore. He was those two's favorite.

 

Glancing at Chris, she quirked an eyebrow at the concern that was still hidden in his eyes. Jessica knew that he was waiting to hear the whole story of what had happened. As she told them to eat up, she knew that he would find out from Severus, and then she would ask for the important pieces of information. For her, the fact that her boy was home safe was enough. If she learned who had hurt him, she would get herself in trouble.

 

Severus settled into a evening dinner, absorbing the happiness that he had missed. He was glad when the conversation moved away from him and onto what everybody else had been doing as they played catch up.

 

セブルススネイプ 

 

It wasn't too late by time Severus made it home, so he pulled out a notebook to start planning how he wanted to teach potions next year. Just as he sat down at the table he heard a knock at his front door. Holding back a sigh, he headed back there to see who thought it was a good idea to knock on his door at this time of night. With the handle of his wand resting in the palm of his hand, he opened the door and looked out on to his stoop.

 

Chris stood completely still while the younger man took in who was on his doorstep. He was positive that Severus was armed somehow and wanted to walk away unharmed.

 

“Mr. Jameson, what do I owe this pleasure to?” Severus hid his surprise at finding the elder Jameson on his doorstep not twenty minutes after leaving his house.

 

Chris watched as the face went from wary to welcoming. He knew that it would go back to wary as soon as he announced his purpose. “Can I come in?”

 

Severus moved out of the doorway while tucking his wand back into its holster. “Come on in.” He gestured with his now empty hand towards the dinning room. “I was just settling down to do a bit of work, but I can make a pot of tea if you wish.”

 

Chris hefted a bottle of bourbon as he headed for the dinning room. “If you want one, go ahead. Or you can split this with me instead.”

 

Severus buried the flash of concern that shot through him. There had been no alcohol in this house since his father's death. He headed into the kitchen to make a pot of tea and get his neighbor a glass. Setting the teapot down on the table, he pushed the glass towards Mr. Jameson. He placed a plate of biscuits and other sweets on the table before pouring himself a cup of tea. Closing his notebook, he settled down, ready to hear whatever M r. Jameson needed to talk about.

 

Chris took a steadying breath. This was the hard part. Starting the conversation. He knew that the young man would probably deny everything, and that he was well in his rights to do so. But he also knew that his boy needed to talk to someone who understood. It didn't matter that he wasn't involved. It might be better that he wasn't.

 

Screwing up the courage that let him walk out onto the battlefield amidst gunfire, he started. “You know, infantrymen understand far better than most believe they do. They understand just how important the folks in Intelligence are. At least the smart ones do. They know that without that man finding the information most of our battles would end in a large scale massacre.”

 

He poured himself a drink. He was going to need it to get through this evening. It also gave Severus a moment to digest what he had said so far. “The even more intelligent ones know that we have it easy. The enemy we face are the ones that are set on hurting us and our loved ones. Ones we are allowed to hurt first. The ones that the Intelligence officer faces, on the other hand, they have to be friends to. They have to act like they are working for that side, so they don't blow their cover. They have to hurt the people that they want to protect, just so that they can save even more on a different day.”

 

He took a sip from his cup. “And they all carry the same look in their eye as you.” He looked at the blank face in front of him. “I was sure you were somehow involved in this thing all those years ago, after that attack in London. You were too calm, too calculating. You attacked without hesitation. You noticed and talked with just the movement of your head and eyes. All of that are signs that you have been in a battle. But it is your eyes, your ability to control your emotions, that tell me you were a spy. They are the only ones I have ever known to give off the same feeling as you.” He took another sip of his drink while he waited for Severus' answer.

 

Severus tried to push down the feeling of anxiousness that was clambering up his spine. He had done his best to keep them all in the dark. To keep them safe. It wasn't for them that he became a spy, but they were one of the reasons he paid close attention to what towns were going to be attacked. _'It's over and he knows. But that doesn't mean that I have to tell him more. He doesn't need to know all that happened.'_

 

Nodding to himself slightly, he started to tell the older man that he was making things up. That he had no idea what he was talking about. He met the other's eyes and the words were caught in his throat. The brown eyes held understanding and knowledge. _'He knows I am going to lie to him.'_

 

Chris knew the moment that their eyes met Severus was going to lie. He had know there was a ninety percent chance that he would. He had listened to a number of Intelligence officers over the years and he could see the same battle in his non-son's eyes that he had seen in theirs. How much could they tell until they were despised?

 

“I may only be an old infantryman, but I have listened to a number of men who have stood in your shoes. I can tell you that I will not hate you for whatever you had to do. It's over isn't it. This terrorist stuff started all those years ago. You were involved then. I don't know if you became an Intelligence officer before Lily died, but I'm sure you were one after. And once a spy, always a spy. You have been playing this game for seventeen years. Somehow, that school of yours was involved. I don't know how, but it was. You becoming Headmaster... that had to do with the terrorist putting you there. That was why you were worried about holding the title. Not many accept the spy when their job is done. I'm glad that the Board did.”

 

Chris leaned back a bit, looked at the blank faced man, and decided to put his last question out there. It was one that he had wondered about ever since that attack in London. “What type of fight was this really? Those sticks, those green and red lights, they weren't really chemicals were they?”

 

He tapped his fingers on the rim of his glass and decided to go for broke, but he would start with an explanation first. “You may not know it, but I grew up in the same neighborhood as your Dad. Your Grandma Snape... she was known for knowing things. Had a touch of sight, folks said. And I believe them. She always knew when something was happening.” He leaned a bit forward, placing his elbows on the table. “If sight exists, what is to stop out and out magic from being around.”

 

He watched as Severus' eyes dropped to his fingers. “Lots of folks have no idea about the battle that occurred near the testing facility in the heart of London. It never made the news. You rushed us out of there as the guys in red cloaks started coming our way. Somehow they erased all those people’s memories. You saved mine because you couldn't be caught there. I have a feeling that wasn't a single incident. How much don't we non-magic folk know about this war, Severus? Those lights were spells weren't they? That is why you weren't too worried about side affects. You are a magician, in the truest sense of the word, aren't you? Whatever blood was coursing though your Dad's side became something greater didn't it?”

 

Looking down at his cup, Severus found his mind was in a whirl. _'Sight? Is that why I can see the ward lines? I got that from Father's side? He knew about gifts such as this, but hated my wizarding powers? What can I tell Mr. Jameson? It would break the Secrecy Act to tell him anything, but he already has guessed most of it. And it sounds like he has thought about this for years.'_

 

Lifting his eyes, he stared directly into the brown eyes that were shrouded in pain and understanding. Severus realized that this conversation had to be bringing up many bad memories for his almost Dad. Looking back down into the his tea cup he tried to think of what Albus would have suggested he do. _'Offer him lemon drops and a sweetened cup of tea, and then give him the truth. Albeit the truth would be in a scrambled hodgepodge of thoughts and ideas, but it would be in there. Well, I have no lemon drops, he brought his own drink, and I don't feel like talking around the truth either. So, that means telling it straight.'_

 

Taking a sip of tea to find a bit of strength, he pulled out his wand and cast an alert spell on the front door, and then _Muffliato_ to keep their conversation as private as possible.

 

Chris' eyes widened as Severus pulled a stick out of his sleeve. This was probably the knife that Thomas mentioned. “You have one, too. That is a wand, isn't it? Can I see it?”

 

He could almost bite his tongue at the last question. He had asked him for his weapon, and he could tell that Severus was already nervous.

 

Severus let a smirk slide across his face. Typical of a muggle, the first thing they want is to either see a spell or to hold someone's wand. He set the thin piece of black walnut down on the table between them and picked up a biscuit to nibble while he considered exactly how he wanted to broach this.

 

Finishing the biscuit, he nodded to his wand. “Yes, it is a wand. Yes, those were spells. Yes, I was a spy. No, the Board did not want me back as Headmaster, but the Council did.” He leaned back. “Where should I start?”

 

Chris wanted to ask him about the Council, but could already tell that this was going to be a rough conversation, so he with held his curiosity for a moment. “Start at the beginning.”

 

Severus nodded. “First off, no I am not a wizard because of my father. I am one because my mother was born to an old pure-blood wizarding family. She married Father and lived here to escape the Wizarding world.”

 

He pinned the man across from him with a strong glare. “Muggles, people without magic, are not supposed to even know we exist. It can get me in serious trouble even telling you this much.”

 

“Your secrets are safe with me. I won't even tell Jessica.”

 

Severus sighed. “I trust you not to. I don't want to have to Obliviate you. That could cause unknown damage. That was why we left when the aurors, the red cloaked people, came.”

 

He took another sip of his drink. “When I was eleven, Lily and I went to Hogwarts. It is actually a school of magic. We have our own tests and such we must pass to continue, just like the ones that Thomas had to take.” He didn't notice Chris' eyes narrow at this.

 

_'He didn't have to take the GCSEs or the A-levels? He had different test to take? I bet he had to take different subjects as well. How did he learn all he needed to know to take the … muggle tests?'_ Chris forced himself to focus back on what was being said.

 

“In the school we are sorted into different house based on personality traits. I was sorted into one that had a lot of followers for the leader of the terrorist organization, the Death Eaters. Since I excelled at my studies, I was avidly recruited.” He tried to stop the words from coming out now, but somehow the dam was broken and they just gushed free. “My best friend, he finally convinced me to join them. I took the mark willingly.” His fingers brushed the place that was still lightly stained with the dark tattoo. “But after the first meeting I realized that it wasn't what I wanted.”

 

Chris watched as he stroked his arm. _'So, he joined the willingly. They had to be convincing to get Severus to believe whatever they were spouting. This is going to be a bit harder. He will feel guilty for joining them in the first place.'_

 

Severus looked over to the corner of the room, his mind lost in another time. “There is only one way out of the Death Eaters and that is to accept death. So, I was stuck. I didn't want to die and I didn't want to admit I was wrong to anyone that could possible help me. I did my best to help out the victims of the attacks.” He quirked up the corner of his mouth as he remembered the safe-keys.

 

“Then there was a prophesy that could've meant Lily would die. I couldn't allow her to be hunted down without warning. So I went to the leader of the other side, at least the one that might have a chance against the Dark Lord, the Headmaster of Hogwarts, Albus Dumbledore.” He dropped his eyes to his tea cup again. “That is when I became a spy for him. That was the day I came back here. I needed somewhere that neither side could find. Somewhere safe, just in case.”

 

He looked directly into Mr. Jameson's eyes. “And I have kept this place a secret ever since. No one in that world even knows I own this house with the exception of Rockward, and no one would even think of questioning him. The house is warded so wizards can't find it. No form of wizarding communication can get in here except the one I set in place. They can't even detect that spells are being cast here. I worked on it that first week I was back, and improved it over the years. I have been hiding this place from the two most powerful wizards in the world. They are both dead now and the war is over. Maybe I should relax the protections some.” He let his eyes travel over the contours of the room.

 

“What happened to Lily?” Chris knew he couldn't let Severus get lost in his thoughts. If he did the conversation was over.

 

“The Dark Lord also had a spy and he gave up the Potter's location. He went there and killed Lily and James. Their son, Harry, did the impossible, as normal, and reflected the Killing curse back at him. The boy was barely one years old, and he defeated the second most powerful wizard in the world. There was lots of rejoicing in our world at the time. Albus vouched for me in front of the court, and I was spared prison.”

 

Chris bit down on the questions that wanted to pour out of him. Severus never told them that he had stood trial. Of course they never knew of a reason that he would, but it still hurt that they weren't there for him. He yanked his attention back to what his boy was saying.

 

"I continued to teach the next several years. Potter came to Hogwarts and the Dark Lord followed him. It seemed that the man was not quite dead. So, I kept up the act of being a good Death Eater and prepared for his full returned. It happened in Potter's fourth year. It was then I started back spying full time. Fifth year was a mixture of trying to figure out if the new Defense teacher was a low marked Death Eater, or just incredible stupid. The summer between his fifth and sixth year was the one I could only stay here for half. I had to buy another house to be mine because the Dark Lord decided to let a _rat_ come live with me."

Chris now had a time frame that made sense to him. Things should be coming to head soon. _'That explains why he left so quickly. He has another house?'_

"My side task was to save Potter's skin since he seemed to find trouble faster than Lily could. Right before the beginning of Potter's sixth year, Albus managed to get himself cursed with a dark curse that even I could not find a cure for. There was no potion, no spell, nothing that could stop it permanently. I came up with a potion that slowed the effect. If I hadn't he would have been dead by the Opening Feast that year. I had to teach Defense Against Dark Arts that year. I knew that it wouldn't end well since that is a cursed position. And I was right."

 

Chris watched as Severus' fingers tightened around his tea cup. He was a bit worried about the cup shattering, but refrained from speaking. He didn't want to distract the boy. He could tell that Severus had forgotten that he was there. And he didn't mean to remind him yet.

 

“I... he made me do it...but I did it. It cemented me in good with the Dark Lord, gave me the chance to become Headmaster, just as Albus planned. A chance to protect the students the best that I could. But I did it...” The dark eyes filled with tears that started to leak out and slip unnoticed over the cold cheeks.

 

Chris held his tongue, hoping that Severus would tell him what he did. Obviously it was something that hurt him a lot, and he needed to get it off his chest. Finally, his answer came.

 

“I killed him. I killed Albus and Potter watched me. Draco, my godson, was tasked to do it. Albus refused to let the boy coat his hands with blood. He had actually talked Draco into lowering his wand before I got there. Albus pleaded with me, begged me not to forget my promise. So, I did it. Sure, it was a painless Avada Kedavra. But to see that green light hit him, for him to fall off the tower.” His hands trembled around his cup.

 

_'He had to kill Albus. He loved that old man. He respected him to. Sure, if the guy was the leader, I can see the advantages to that strategically, but that had to cut to the core. Even if the old man was already dying.'_ Chris held himself firmly in his own seat as Severus struggled to get control back. It then hit him that the green light that he had seen all those years ago was a killing curse.

 

Severus pulled himself together. “I of course had to flee the school. Everyone believed that I was truly on the Dark Lord's side. _Everyone_. That summer I was either with the Dark Lord or at the other house with a number of Death Eaters visiting. He eventually had me named as the Headmaster. I had to employ to other Death Eaters to cover the two classes that currently were empty. The Defense Against Dark Arts class and the Muggle Studies.” He closed his eyes against the memory of how that position became empty. “The others all thought the worst of me, there was open rebellion amongst the students, and Potter was tracking down some unknown artifacts. I spent the year trying to keep the students as unharmed as I could and in the end I stocked the infirmary with all the potions I could think of. Fever reducers, skele-gro, organ regrowers, balms, pastes, even the antivenom for that blasted snake the Dark Lord like to keep around. I knew the battle was coming to Hogwarts. And I was right. Potter came back to find one of the artifacts that he needed. I tried to get to him to tell him the last piece of information that Albus entrusted to me at the last second. Magical portraits... they have to be a way to torture the living with the deceased. His portrait told me that Potter had to walk to his death willingly, and I had to tell the boy that. Me... I have been saving his hide for six years, and I had to be the one to tell him to go get himself killed. Well, before that happened, the Dark Lord called me to his side and then had his snake bite me.” His fingers ghosted up to his neck. “ Luckily Potter was hiding nearby and got to see the event. For some reason he decided to come over and see me. Maybe to make sure that I actually died since I killed Albus. Whatever the reason I was able to pass over the information that Albus told me to. I couldn't speak, so I had to give him my memories instead. And then everything went black. The next thing I knew, I was waking up in the hospital. Potter had walked to his death, was hit again with the Killing curse, miraculously survived again, and then killed the Dark Lord.”

 

Severus took a long sip of his tea before he continued. “I found out that Potter had used my memories that I had given him to convince him that I was still on his side to clear my name. I was named a war hero.”

 

He finally focused on Mr. Jameson. “Is that what you wanted to hear?”

 

Chris drew in a steading breath. His son was almost killed. He was bit in the neck by a venomous snake while a seventeen year old watched, and was left for dead. He put aside all of that for now. He would deal with that later. “Was it what you needed to say? Is there anything else eating at you that needs to come out?” He reached over and refilled the empty tea cup before refilling his glass.

 

Severus felt his shoulders slump as a weight slid off them. He reached up and wiped the tears off his face before leaning back in his seat. “I guess so.”

 

Chris spun his glass lightly in his hand as he watched the light reflect off the red liquid. He could tell the part that was tearing up his son was the death of Albus. It was the part he had to address out of everything that was said. “I'm proud of you. It is hard to kill a friend, even if it is a mercy killing. I proud that you followed through with your promise with Albus and gave him a clean death. You made it so that he could tell all the other leaders in heaven that his death had a meaning. That it allowed for the protection of many people and eventually lead to the end of the war. If he had passed away from the curse before then, would have it been painful? Messy?”

 

Severus was amazed at how wonderful it felt that this man, one he considered his dad in all but blood, was proud of him for killing Albus. The others had accepted it, but not one had ever said that they were proud of him doing it. And he understood just how hard it had been. “It would have been both.”

 

Chris nodded. Taking another sip from his drink, he knew it was time to change the conversation. “So, you don't actually have a chemistry degree, nor are you a research chemist on the side. Right?”

 

Severus was glad that he was not questioning all that he had said. That he was changing the conversations. He was sure that at some odd moment, he would be asked about something, but it would be easier then, when the atmosphere wasn't as emotionally charged.

 

Smirking, he answered the question. “No, I don't, nor am I. I am instead the youngest Potions Master in centuries, and I research and patent new medical potions amongst other types in between teaching a bunch of dunderheads how to brew them.” It was amazing how good it felt to brag about his accomplishments to someone who mattered to him.

 

“Ah, but you don't have to worry about that now, since you are the Headmaster.” Chris returned his smirk and then the rest of what Severus said soaked in. “The youngest in centuries? Be glad I can't tell Jessica. She would have a fit that you didn't tell her when it happened.”

 

Severus repressed a shudder as he imagined the carnage that would happen if she found out. “Yes, I received my degree right before I came home. That was one of the reasons the Dark Lord wanted me so bad. And, unfortunately, I will still be teaching them this year. The Board and the Council made a compromise. I will have the title of Headmaster and do all the work of the Headmaster except where I would come in contact with the students. Then Minerva will handle that. No one but the staff is to know of this arrangement. It is to appear as if I had lost the title and am only teaching potions. My position will come back into question at the end of the up coming school year. But no one seems to doubt that I will hold the title next year. ”

 

“You said you would be coming home next summer.” Chris finished off his glass while he waited on the explanation of how he was going to keep in touch with the school.

 

Severus nodded. “I will work out a way to keep this place safe, but allow for magical communications. I might even let some of the faculty come over. Minerva will definitely be trying to come over. Poppy and Pomona might as well. I'm not sure about the others.”

 

Chris smiled. He would get to meet a few more honest to goodness magicians. “That can wait for now. You are to take it easy this week, enjoy the twins, play in your lab, and have some fun. We will be expecting you for dinner every evening unless you insist we come over here. Understood.” He frowned over the table at the younger man.

 

Severus nodded. “Understood.”

 

And that was exactly how he spent the rest of the week.

 

 

 


	9. Summer at Hogwarts

Severus walked passed the gates and felt the welcome rush over him. He didn't even have to wait until he passed the doors any more to feel it. Hogwarts was pleased that he was there. He could feel it.

 

Smiling, he headed back to his second home with a lighter step. His talks with Chris Jameson over the last week had helped. The first one was hard, and he had been right, Mr. Jameson would arbitrarily bring up the subject when no one was around. It reminded him of Albus on occasions. He had eventually told him of the death of Charity Burbage, the muggle studies teacher, and even his issues with Sirius Black and the other Marauders came out when he explained who the Rat was. The look on Mr. Jameson's face told him that it was a good thing that Albus was dead, or the man would have found a way to give the old Headmaster a piece of his mind.

 

Stepping through the door, he headed up to the Headmaster's office to report that he was back, not that the portraits didn't know, and to see what work was now sitting on his desk.

 

On his fifth day back he was ready to head home and take the twins to the beach. He would Apparate them just so that they could spend the entire day digging their toes in the sand and chasing the waves. He would do his best to be patient with them. He would be careful to only snap and growl at them ever other minute. Anything to relieve the boredom that was an empty castle.

 

Leaning back in his seat, he banished the fantasy from his mind. Scooping up the last of the pages of the budget, he ran through it one last time. It was finally balanced and everything was covered.

 

As he set them down, he caught sight of the letter from Fred and George describing the potion and what they had tried with it. Pulling it over, he looked back over the ingredients again, and came to the same conclusion that he had before he had gone on vacation. There was no way to modify it to do what they wanted. Master Delany didn't want a spell to mess with the potion's job, so almost all the important ingredients were ones that were spell resistant. He was going to have to create the potion they wanted from scratch.

 

A light brightened his eyes. Here was the solution to the quiet halls and tedious, boring paperwork. It was time to become the Potions Master that was the head of Aconite.

 

セブルススネイプ 

 

 

Standing in one of the unused potions classrooms, Severus watched as the potion turned a pale blue as he stirred it three times clockwise. Setting the stirring rod down, he looked over at the four cauldrons that were set in a circle. They were still bubbling merrily away. In a few minutes he would start adding the next ingredients to them, at slightly different times so that he could see what the reaction was before moving onto the next one.

 

The Weasley's potion was almost done. It had taken a hard week to get to this point, but this should be the last ingredient. It had taken him a long, convoluted thought process to get here.

 

Narrowing his eyes, he scanned the pale gray, almost luminescent, surface as he ran one more time through the ingredients in his head. The potion was radical in the way he had created it. Instead of making it to work on one section of the body, or make the area repair quickly like Delany's that ended up with more scar tissue than anything else, he had geared it to turn back on the HOX genes as well as stimulate cell production. _'Alicia Wells kept going on and on about those HOX genes years ago. How they were the segment of DNA that actually controlled the development of the baby inside the womb. If there is anything that knows how a part of the body should look and be built, then it is those genes and the rest of the DNA. Just add a sample of the DNA and then spell it to rebuild the area that is missing.'_

 

He had taken the idea from the Polyjuice Potion and then changed it so drastically that the only thing left of its origin was the need for a bit of the person to be healed.

 

Looking back at the potion that he just completed, Severus checked off the last test on the checklist. Lowery's potion was now ready to be patented, it had passed all the necessary tests. He had to modify it slightly to get it to pass the last one, but Lowery was easy to convince of the necessity of the changes. He would fill out the last bit of paperwork and send it back to Lowery so that he could patent it.

 

Smiling, he checked over the other potion that was currently cooling on the other side of the bench. It had turned the expected shade of brown and would be ready for its final testing stage shortly. Glancing back at the bubbling cauldrons he headed over there. It was time to start adding the last ingredient possibilities. There were only four options, and he knew one of them had to work.

 

セブルススネイプ 

 

Lucius strode through the doors into the entry hall. He contemplated at the staircase heading up to the floor where the Headmaster's office was. Something told him that he should head down into the dungeons to find his friend. Heading down the stairs, he went in search of the other. He expected to find him in his old office, or his potions lab, or, on the off chance, in his old rooms. Instead, he found him in a classroom surrounded by cauldrons. _'I should have expected that. Here he is with large stockrooms of ingredients and lots of time on his hands.'_

 

Striding in through the door, he let a glare sweep across the scene before him. Severus was crossing the room to a group of four cauldrons that appeared to be the same potion. “I hope you are not using school money for this.”

 

He caught the barest pause in the Potions Master's gait before he continued to one of the cauldrons.

 

Raising an eyebrow at how he was ignored, Lucius watched as Severus carefully poured a thin, viscous fluid into the gray potion. It started to boil and steam for just a moment before it exploded, shooting hot streams of liquid into the air.

 

Lucius rushed to push Severus out of the way since his friend was standing there calmly taking notes. Even as he reached the other man, he was stopped by a simple sentence.

 

“There is a containment shield around the cauldron. None of that is going to get out.” The dark eyes had not left the spewing mess as it died down, leaving a melted gloop where there had once been a cauldron.

 

“I hope that wasn’t one of your good ones.” Lucius gestured towards the mess.

 

Severus smirked at Lucius as he moved to the next one. “Of course not. I know better than to experiment in the good ones, especially if there is a chance that it will explode. And that one had a sixty percent chance.” He picked up a finely ground powder and held it over the simmering surface. “And, no, these are not the school's ingredients nor cauldrons.”

 

He let the powder fall softly onto the surface and stirred it three times slowly clockwise. The potion turned a pale golden color and bubbled gently. Setting the stirring rod to the side, he wrote down all his observations before moving to the next one.

 

Lucius knew that he was not going to be able to hold a conversation with Severus until he had finished. Looking about the room, he noticed that these were the last cauldrons that were boiling. He hoped that meant that they were the last ones to be worked with. Looking back at the dark haired man, he watched what many were never privileged to see, a Master working his trade. The next cauldron also exploded, but the cauldron itself did not melt. The last one turned into a dark blue thick bubbling mass. It was almost the consistency of a paste. He watched as a relaxed grin flitted across the normally blank face. The parchment was set down next to the cauldron and Severus turned to face him.

 

“To what do I owe the pleasure of your company? ” He gestured for the blond to move to other side of the classroom away from the workstations.

 

Lucius took one of the student stools and looked at his old friend. “I'm worried.”

 

Severus raised an eyebrow. “Basil.”

 

A small green eyed elf appeared. “Headmaster Snape, what can Basil do for you?”

 

“Could you bring a light lunch here, and bring Rosehips back with you?”

 

“Yes, Headmaster Snape.” The elf vanished with a pop.

 

Severus looked back at Lucius. “When you are worried, you don't eat, and I know that I haven't had lunch. So, instead of facing Narcissa when she is in a protective mode, you are going to eat and tell me what has you worried.”

 

Food popped onto the lab bench and two elves appeared next to Severus' elbow.

 

“But you will wait for a moment. I need to introduce you to the two elves that work at the safe house. This is Basil and Rosehips.” He turned to the two elves. “This is Lucius Malfoy. He is one of the four that are allowed into the house. His wife, Narcissa, and son, Draco, are the others.”

 

Lucius looked at the two elves and decided to humor his friend. “Basil. Rosehips.” He acknowledged the two and then turned back to Severus. “I am worried about how the children of the Death Eaters are going to be treated this coming year.”

 

Severus nodded his thanks to the two elves sending them on their way before turning back to the blond. “Isn't that something to bring up to McGonagall? She is the one in charge of that side.”

 

He shot a glare that traveled from the food to his friend.

 

Lucius made a plate of food when Severus glared at him. “Normally I would say yes, but you are in charge of everything ultimately, and it might be better coming from you to her. We both know that most of them had no choice, but we also know that the other children might not see that.”

 

Severus leaned back a bit after he made his plate. “It is going to all hinge on where they stood in the final battle. Did they stand for the light or the dark? Your own case shows that. Most of them... they stood next to their classmates when push came to shove. They, like me, should show some sort of consequence for their action. Maybe an extended study hall, or detention, with McGonagall for the Fall term two days a week. It would give them a safe area, and show that there is a consequence to their actions. For those who did not stand next to their classmates, their punishment should be three nights and through the winter term as well. But the person that they serve it with should alternate. I should never be put with them, as it might be perceived that I might favor them, or that I would be harsher to them as I am now allowed to be.”

 

He ate a bit giving Lucius a chance to think about his solution.

 

“That sounds fair. I think that the Board could approve it, making it so that it is not coming from the teachers. The ones that chose with no pressure I'm not sure should be allowed back.” He continued when Severus nodded in agreement. “ The next thing is what to do about all those who are now Lords and Ladies. They have seats on the Wizengamot and may have to attend meetings.”

 

“They will have to appoint a proxy for normal everyday meetings, and then for ones that require their explicit presence, they will be excused and have to make up the work.”

 

Lucius tried to think of who Draco could name. The proxy had to be related by blood. “That might be a problem for Draco. There is no suitable candidate with the Malfoy name.”

 

He tried not to think of the only set of cousins that might be able to take it. They just were no good at politics.

 

Severus raised a thin eyebrow at that. “There is a perfect candidate sitting right in front of me. The one I am worried about is Lord Black. He might get Andromeda Tonks to sit for the House of Black, but there is no-one but him available for the House of Potter. You and I both know that the Wizengamot will be wanting to ennoble the name of Potter the same way they did Dumbledore.”

 

Lucius waved that off. “That seat will be filled with the same proxy. Do you honestly think that I could sit the seat? They removed me.”

 

Severus smirked. “But they never said that Draco couldn't name you his proxy. Of course at the time it was thought he wouldn't be coming back to school, but they didn't take into account any apprenticeship he might want to explore. Why? I don't know. There are members that can think of all the loop holes. They have had lots of practice. Maybe they wanted to leave this one.” He shrugged.

 

Lucius nodded in agreement. “There are enough of the elders to realize that there will be a lot of inexperienced people sitting in those seats. Maybe this is a test to see if they are cunning enough to appoint good proxies?”

 

Severus thought about it for a moment. “Sounds like them. Would you accept it if Draco offered?”

 

Lucius looked at his plate for a moment. Did he want to go back into that arena? “If he asked. Only because I don't want Cousin Marcus or Sara to take it.”

 

Severus nodded in understanding. He had met those cousins before, he wouldn't want them in charge of any important decision either. “I'll bring up the issues to McGonagall when she returns next week.”

 

Lucius nodded, satisfied that his worries were being handled.

 

 

セブルススネイプ 

 

Severus smiled down at the blue, gloppy, almost paste potion. It had passed every test that he had set for it. All that was left was sending it off for human testing. That was the one level of testing that he was not equip to handle.

 

ASP typically outsourced them and he did have a large network available. But he wanted to patent the Weasley potion under his own name. So, he was going to have to get it tested under his own name. _'I can send the request to some of my current testers, and then I'll contact St. Mungo's to see if they want to give it a try.'_

 

He knew that this was going to be a test to see if Severus Snape could still make it in potions, or if his name was ruined. But the very first step he had to do was to see if he could officially call the potion its working name. Garnering up his courage, he headed out to the Weasley twins’ shop.

 

Diagon Alley was as busy as it had been the last time he visited, and he was trying to convince himself that he really did need their permission to use their name on his potion even though he was making it to help them. As his steps neared the Weasleys' Wizard Wheeze, he noticed that the crowds were thinning. That was not what he was expecting at the end of July. The store should be very busy while students and their family were shopping for school. Stopping at the door, he looked for a sign, or a notice of some sort that explained where they were. All that he noticed was a small sign that read ‘Home’.

 

Closing his eyes briefly, he wondered if he was up to facing the entire Weasley clan. No one but the twins knew that he was working on a potion for them, and he doubted his welcome there. _'But I want this paperwork sent off today. I want it on Richard's desk and in the hands of the testers before sunset. Then tomorrow I can start on the infirmary's potions. So, it is off to the Burrow.'_

 

Twisting quickly, he sent himself to a place that he was sure he would be unwelcomed at the very least. He believed that he would be attacked first and then questioned.

 

Looking down the hill, he examined the wards that surrounded the property. Once again, it seemed that Bill had been spreading his skills around to all those who were important to him. Taking a moment, he focused a bit so that he could study the lines that were woven together. Almost without noticing, he had made it to their edge. By the time he reached them, he had acquired an entirely new appreciation for the elder Weasley boy. Maybe he could put him in touch with Lucius. Then again, he would hate to see what those two could come up with. Both had a talent for wards, Lucius had the library to back up their enthusiasm, and Bill had the creativeness to make something spectacular.

 

_'At least it is not warded against my presence. Maybe I can get in, see the twins and then leave without anyone the wiser.'_

 

Heading down the narrow path, Severus tried to figure out where those two might hole up. All he was certain was that it wouldn't be under the matriarch’s eye, and that was the one he wanted to avoid as well. Pulling out his wand, he cast a silent point me spell.

 

Following the tip of his wand to a small back field, he heard the sounds of loud children and not so children playing. Slipping his wand away, he ducked behind the nearest coverage and observed the group playing quidditch. Potter, Granger, and all the Weasley children were there zooming about or observing. _'Of course the two I need are on brooms.'_

 

With a sigh, he leaned against a tree and waited. At least the game was good. He was glad that there was no way this group could be the Gryffindor team. None of the other houses would stand a chance. The game was coming to an end as Potter and Ginerva Weasley were almost to the snitch. Part of him was hoping that the girl would get it, just because Potter seemed to never lose when it came to a school game. His hopes were dashed when Potter's fingers closed about the golden ball. Over the din of the cheering he could hear Molly Weasley calling them in.

 

Straightening up from the tree, he knew now was the time to approach the boys he needed to speak to. All he needed to do was separate them from their siblings and friends. It took a bit of plotting, but he succeeded before they broke out of the woods. A quick impedimenta spell froze both boys while they were hanging a bit further back from the others. Severus quickly levitated them out of sight and removed the charm.

 

George and Fred frowned at him, but that was all since they had become used to being ambushed by Severus during their school years. Not that he had ever done it in this manner, but they knew that since they were working with him, they should have expected it sometime. Smiling at the blank expression on the dark haired man's face, they could both see the uncertainty that was hiding in his eyes.

 

It was Fred that decided to find out what was needed before the others came looking for them. “Headmaster, what can we...”

 

George jumped in and finished the question. “help you with?”

 

 _'Leave it to them to take my kidnapping them in stride.'_ Severus smirked. “I need your permission to name a potion after you.”

 

George's eyes widened. “I thought you were just improving the Delany's potion.” It was out so fast, Fred couldn't finish the sentence.

 

Severus shook his head. “Delany couldn't be modified to do the job we wanted it to do. The ingredients were chosen to resist spells. I have taken it upon myself to create a new potion that has the outcome that we are looking for, and it is ready for the last level of testing.” He watched as their eyes widened as much as possible.

 

“You... you did that...”

 

“...in a month? But weren't...”

 

“...you helping with the school's...”

 

“...construction?”

 

Severus tilted his head at their surprise and raised an eyebrow. He decided to refrain from telling them that he had actually worked on it for about two weeks. “Of course I did. Now, since I have been calling it the Weasley potion this entire time, I would like to use that name on the patent papers. Do I have your permission?”

 

“You could have...”

 

“...asked us that at the...”

 

“...house. Mom and Dad...”

 

“...are going to have to have...”

 

“... a say in the use of the family name.”

 

The twins tried not to smirk at the low growl that came from the professor.

 

Severus glared at them. He knew that they were right, but he was trying to avoid the matriarch and the patriarch of the family. He had yet to see them since the final battle and he didn't want to do it on this issue. “The secrecy clause is still in effect.”

 

George nodded as Fred looked surprised. “We are going to have to modify it this time if you want to use that name though.”

 

Huffing lightly, he gestured them to lead the way. “At least we built in a clause that allowed for these circumstances.”

 

It had been his idea, the twins had not thought that far ahead, but then again, he wouldn't expect twelve year olds to have. As he followed them, he steeled himself for the meeting as a thought drifted through his mind. “Only your parents are to be involved. I will not be subjected to the whole clan, Potter and Granger.”

 

Fred nodded. “Of course, Professor. So, the potion works so far? How does it work?”

 

George could feel the glare digging its way through his back and he could tell Fred was feeling it, too. “When would it be ready to test on humans? I want to be a test subject.”

 

 _'Not in this life time. I have caused enough damage to you. At least they don't realize what the last level of testing is.'_ Severus harrumphed and cast a quick _muffliato_ before answering. “You will hold this information under the secrecy clause. At least until it is approved. Not even your parents are to know.”

 

At the boys’ nods, he continued. He had made it for them after all, and George should know what he was getting himself into. “It is a potion that has to be both topically applied and orally ingested. You must add the patient's hair, skin, blood,or some other part of them to it, and spell it to make the body part you want it to make. Then, before it is topically applied, all the scar tissue has to be removed. This will be painful as the patient cannot have any other potions in their system. I am going to recommend putting the patients into a deep sleep during this. I am attempting to work out a way painkillers can be used with it, but right now the ingredients are counterproductive with each other. Once the scar tissue is removed, the potion will be applied to the area. The patient will have already drunk a portion before going to sleep. Then it is just a matter of waiting. The size of the body part that needs to be regrown will dictate the amount of potion needed and the amount of time it will take to heal. Your ear should take two days, one ingested potion and two topical application if my calculations are right.”

 

George turned around and looked at him with eyes saucer wide. “And when will I be able to do this?”

 

Severus held in the smirk at the boy's phrasing. It let him tell without agreeing to let the boy be a test subject. “If all goes normal, by the end of the year at the latest.”

 

It could be by Halloween, but that would mean that there would be an unusual number of people who needed body parts regrown. Then again, they might just test it on war veterans. He would have to stipulate that George Weasley would not be tested on, and face the boy's wrath later.

 

They had made it to the edge of the gardens. Fred gestured for Snape to stand hidden behind a trellis of beans as they went to get their parents.

 

While he waited, Severus plotted out how to word his test request to keep it a silent testing and not to include high profile war veterans. He would play up on the fact that he would not want them to accuse him of deliberately hurting them. Those who were in the testing industry knew the dangers of a new potion and would understand his caution. That figured out he set a low powered privacy ward around the area, making sure not to trigger the alerts that were in the property's ward matrix.

 

Fred and George slipped through the back door and spotted Mom standing near the stove. She had already sent the rest up to wash and the table was set behind them. Their luck held as Dad came through the door before the crowd.

 

“Mom, Dad... we need you to...” Fred's eyes met George's. He didn't know how to continue.

 

“.. remain calm, and come with us for a moment.” George continued.

 

Fred picked up when he saw the concern starting to cover their faces. “It's not bad, but it has to remain a secret.”

 

“A secret? Even from the rest of your family?” It was Molly who broke the parents' silence.

 

George shot a look at the closed kitchen door and gestured everyone to go out the back door. They could not chance anyone hearing a thing.

 

Arthur caught George's look and ushered Molly out after the boys. It most likely had something to do with their business.

 

Once they were outside. Fred cast a quick look at the trellis. “We can't get their hopes up.”

 

“We wouldn't even be telling you, but he wants to name it after us, our family name.” George continued.

 

Arthur looked over at the trellis. “He? Who wants to name what after our family?”

 

Neither of the boys answered as they came around the trellis. Arthur's and Molly's wands were in their hands as soon as the passed the perimeter of the ward. George and Fred shook their heads. “Professor, was that really necessary?”

 

Snape stepped out from the shadow. “I felt it was. The potion has not been reported to anyone yet. This is the phase that most ideas are stolen. If it wasn't for the sheer fact that I wanted to call it the “Weasley Potion”, I wouldn't even think of talking about it anywhere.”

 

His glare pinned the twins to the ground before he shifted his eyes to the heads of the family. “Do I have permission to name a potion after your family?”

 

Molly looked the dark haired man over from head to toe. This man had tricked them all into believing the worse of him, and still did what he could to keep them alive. Now he wanted to name a potion after them. “You need to come to dinner where we can talk about this like civilized people.”

 

She put her wand back into her apron pocket as she turned to walk back to the kitchen. A low hiss stopped her.

 

“What part of the need for secrecy has escaped you, Mrs. Weasley?” Severus glared at her back, hoping she would stop.

 

Molly spun about. “Our family knows how to keep a secret, Severus.”

 

Arthur rested a hand on her shoulder. “How will this potion get the others hopes up? That is why Fred said we couldn't tell anyone.”

 

He waited as the dark eyes raked over his boys. They didn't seem to be a bit worried being under that gaze.

 

Severus raised an eyebrow as the twins waited on him. “You explained that much, you might as well tell the rest.” He gestured for them to continue.

 

George looked at his parents, keeping Snape in the corner of his vision. “We asked the Professor's help in modifying a potion to...” He gestured to his missing ear. “but the one we were attempting to modify turned out to be useless, so he created a new one. And, since he has continually thought of it as the Weasley Potion, he wants to name it that.”

 

Arthur looked over at the Potions Master. “You made a potion to regrow George's ear.”

 

Severus brushed his words away as he growled out his response. “It still needs to be tested. And to be tested it needs a name.” He pinned them with the glare that Mrs. Timolin had used on him when he refused to give them a number to call him at. “So, do I have your permission?”

 

Arthur nodded. “You do. And you have our thanks. Even if it doesn't succeed, we thank you for trying.”

 

Severus snorted at the idea of it not working. There wasn't much that could stop the patent. “Thank you.”

 

He swept the wards away as he turned to leave. Molly stopped him when she grabbed his wrist. He figured that the practice catching her brood was the only reason she had succeeded. That, and he was looking forward to getting the paperwork owled.

 

“You are to skinny, Severus. Stay for dinner.” Her tone told him she wasn't up to taking no for an answer.

 

Severus turned and glared at her. He wanted to get this moving. “I have too much to do to stay here, Mrs. Weasley. I'll get dinner back at Hogwarts.”

 

She was obviously not going to take his no for an answer so George and Fred jumped in, for once both of them rambling the same sentences at the same time. “We promised him that he wouldn't have to deal with all of us together. Just you two and us two. That was the only way he would come up to the house. And you know how the others might react to him.”

 

As Molly looked between the twins and him, Severus was reminded of Mrs. Jameson. She was torn between helping someone who was helping her family and keeping a promise that her family made.

 

Holding back a sigh, he turned back to her. “Mrs. Weasley... Molly, thank you. I appreciate your offer, but I really need to get back to get the paperwork moving on this. The longer it sits on my desk the more chance of something happening to it.”

 

Severus gently pulled his arm out of her grasp and let his finger clasp hers lightly as he would Karen's or Jacob's before he let her hand fall. Taking a step away, he apparated away.

 

Molly stared at her hand a moment. That was the gentlest she had ever seen him. A small smile slipped on her face. “We are going to have to invite him over when the children are out.” She glanced over at the twins. “And you will be invited as he obviously tolerates the two of you.”

 

セブルススネイプ 

 

The next morning brought the owls to the school and Severus knew he shouldn't expect a reply yet about his request to test the Weasley potion, but he couldn't help his anxiousness as they landed around him. The first one he opened was from Richards. That one was all business until the end. Then the man had basically told him it was about time he patented a potion in his own name again.

 

The next that he opened was from St. Mungo's. They were thrilled to take this one up, and could he please send about twenty vials to begin with. They were willing to test it on all ages of injuries, as well as body parts. Severus figured that they were about to try and clear a ward. The other four were also agreeing to his request.

 

Relief flooded through him. He knew that he had chosen them carefully and that the chance of rejection was small, but he was still glad that they didn't. Now that the worry was gone, he new that he had to brew the amount of the potion that they needed, and he might as well brew the infirmary set while he was working. Only he couldn't remember where the list was. _'Maybe Poppy gave it to Minerva.'_

 

He searched the Headmaster's desk, only to find nothing. Giving up, he decided to call Poppy and get it from her. He wanted to make sure she had taken in to account the eighth years that were coming anyway. Moving to the floo, he called her. “Poppy Pomfrey, Castle Street.”

 

“Severus Snape? Is that you?”

 

Severus spotted her as knelt down near the fire place. “Poppy, I can't find the infirmary list.” He stopped at the look that crossed her face.

 

“Let me through, Severus.”

 

He stepped back and waited, wondering what she was going to say.

 

Poppy stepped through and looked over at Severus. She wasn't sure how to break this to him, so she figured to do it as blunt as he would. “Severus, I was thinking, since you have the duties of Headmaster and planning a class, that we should order our potions this year.” She plowed on as he started to glare at her. “I researched the different companies that could do it, and I decided that the best one was Aconite. I know that this will cost us some, but not that much. They are reasonable in their prices, much more than some other companies.”

 

Severus tried not to stare at her. She wanted to hire his company to make the potions for Hogwarts to lessen his work load. _'That would definitely fall under a conflict of interest. There is no way I can hire myself to do what I would be doing otherwise. Even Lucius would frown at that, at least in public.”_

 

Drawing in a breath, he tried to think of a way to tell her it wasn't possible without telling her why. “I can do it. I have a lot of time this summer, and am capable of making the potions this school needs. I _am_ its Potions Master.”

 

Poppy crossed her arms and met the glare with one of her own. She had been working with this stubborn man for years, and she had known that she would have a battle on her hands before she had stepped through the fireplace. “Yes, you are capable. Yes, you are the Potions Master. But, you should not use all your spare time making basic potions. The potions world needs you to be inventing, not just brewing. And I am sure that the company would not turn away our request.”

 

Severus raised an eyebrow at that. “I am still inventing. I have not stopped.” He ruthlessly cut off that train of thought. He did not need to defend himself to her, no matter how much her opinion meant to him. “And I hear that Aconite is very picky.”

 

“I am sure that if we requested, they would accept our order. Severus, it is for the best. You do not need to overwork yourself. Take a break.” Poppy hoped it would work.

 

He knew that if he wasn't associated with the school, he would accept the order as soon as it came in. But he was, and there was no way he would let any other company make the potions for his school.

 

“Poppy, you know brewing relaxes me. And brewing the infirmary potions lets me think. I can do them and let my mind turn over problems and create solutions. It is better than anything else I have ever found. Even better than walking the halls.” He held her eyes as he continued. “I am going to be brewing the order. If I have to brew last year's I will. But I would like to know what you honestly need, taking into account the eighth years that are coming.”

 

Poppy knew in that moment she was defeated. She had nothing that would stop him, and nothing to counter his argument. Reaching into her robe pocket, she pulled out a list. “Here it is. I still think we should do like other schools and order from a company. We are wasting your skills. That is how it is perceived.”

 

Severus took the list and glanced over it. He almost wished he could tell her why he wouldn't agree, but he refused to let anyone else know of the particular side venture yet. “Thank you, Poppy, I'll have them done before the beginning of the school year.”

 

 

Holding in the sigh of defeat, Poppy headed back through the floo. Angelica was waiting on her when she stepped out.

 

“So, did he thank you for the idea?” The other medi-witch was smiling broadly.

 

Poppy shook her head. “He reacted about as I thought. He insists on brewing our own potions as he has done for the last seventeen years.” He had even insisted the years that Slughorn had taken over as Potions Master, at least for the summer brewing.

 

“But, the company makes the absolute best potions I have ever used. We've been using them for years. We couldn't last year since they took a hiatus like a number of companies, and it was a dismal year in the infirmary. Our potions brewer's were just not up to the same quality. Surely you can convince him.” The blonde wrung her hands as she talked. She could not imagine not using the quality she had come to expect again.

 

Poppy straightened her shoulders and glared at Angelica. “Our Potions Master does not make poor quality. He is one of the best in the area, in Europe even.”

 

Angelica held up a hand to stop her rant. “I'm not trying to insult your brewer, it just that these are that good. And even though they are a reclusive company, they have the same person make the potions every year for us. Come look, our order came in about a week ago, you can judge the quality.”

 

Poppy followed her as she decided not to correct Angelica on the level of potions teacher they had. Hogwarts had a Master level, not a brewer level. The other medi-witch set a bottle of skelegro into her hands. Turning it over, she looked at a potion that she was very familiar with. The viscosity was the same, even the slight tinge of color in the opalescent sheen was the same.

 

“See, isn't it so much better. I haven't seen this quality even at St. Mungo's. No one I have ever shown it to has. And it works. It takes a smaller dosage to do the same job as the normal brew. And all the potions are of the same level.”

 

Poppy turned the bottle over to look at the label. Even though she expected to see what she saw, it still surprised her. The tilted, illegible scratch of a S. Snape adorned the bottom right corner, and the date made in the bottom left. The name was written across the top was a bit more legible than those that filled her potions storeroom, but she had lots of practice reading his writing.

 

Angelica took her shocked face to mean that she had never seen that level quality before. “Show this to your Headmaster and then see what he says. I do ask that you return it.” She closed the other's fingers around the flask.

 

Poppy understood why Severus could not accept her order, or rather that he had accept her order. _'Severus works for Aconite? No... he wouldn't work for a potions brewing company. And they wouldn't leave him in the brewing section, they would put him into research so fast his head would spin. No, Aconite is his. That would explain the comment that he was still researching. This is his back up plan.'_

 

Tightening her grip around the flask, she knew that she couldn't expose this. With a quick nod to herself, she came up with her plan. “I'll show him, but I doubt he'll agree. He'll say that the ones we have used have worked for years.” Running her finger over the name she looked back to her friend. “How do you know it is the same person? This name is illegible.”

 

Angelica smirked a bit. “It is the same illegible scratch every time. Can't tell who it is, but I can tell it is the same one.”

 

Poppy smiled lightly as she tucked the bottle into her pocket. She would never show it to Severus, but she would not request to order again. “That makes sense.”

 

セブルススネイプ 

 

The summer weeks slipped by as Severus finished the potions on his docket and then add more. He also had most of the paperwork done, at least as much as he could do until the school year started. Minerva had come back and they had discussed the issues that Lucius had brought to his attention. She like his solutions and had agreed to implement them. They had drafted a letter to send to all those that were affected by the changes, letting the Death Eater children know about the detentions and the new Lords and Ladies with seats about the proxy issue. It had affected a few of their decisions but for the most part the children still agreed to come.

 

This week was for the interviews and Severus was not looking forward to it. _'I'm going to make the password butterscotch and everyone will blame Minerva. And she won't be able to deny it, at least not to the new teachers. But I think I will make it that during the first week of school. Should I let her make some? I guess we should alternate them. It would only be fair and confusing for everyone else. If I do it just right, I can get the new teachers thinking that Minerva has a split personality.'_

 

Stretching, he headed up to dinner. Most of the others were back by now, and he needed to hear what was going on. They tended to complain about the things they needed during meals instead of bring it to him later.

 

Settling into his seat he looked over at Minerva. “When are the interviews starting?”

 

“Tomorrow morning, ten o'clock. So, I expect you up in the Headmaster's office, Headmaster.” Minerva smirked at his frown. She had made sure to call him his title ever since she had been back. Tomorrow would start the time when she couldn't, so she was making the most of the time she could.

 

“I hope that they are more satisfactory than the last.” Severus gave up on glaring at her. He knew she wouldn't slip when others were around, so he wasn't going to worry about the new teachers finding out.

 

The others at the table nodded in agreement. They had all heard about Miss Butterscotch.

 

Leaning back just a little, he listened to the conversations that were floating around the table. So far he had discovered that Filius' collection of quills were half destroyed and needed to be replaced, Poppy was in need of more bandages, the soil in the greenhouses were a bit too dry, and Minerva needed some more live mice for the upper years. Babbling and Vector were falling into their roles as Heads quite easily, especially since they had been coached for weeks by the rest of them. Hooch was complaining about the school brooms again, and with reason. Hagrid wanted to get a baby dragon to visit from the reserves to show the eighth years. He would have to nip that idea fairly quickly, but privately. Sinistra wanted a spell placed around the top of the astronomy towers just in case this year. Severus agreed, and made a mental note to handle that.

 

The others started asking Minerva what they should have for the Muggle Studies class. Their reasoning was that she was the one with the most contact with the muggle world.

 

Severus struggled to keep a blank, interested look on his face as she tried to answer their questions. When she mentioned coffee makers as a new invention, he had to look down at the table and force himself not mention espresso makers, digital cameras, dvd recorders, and cell phones. It was a shame that they wouldn't work in the castle. The phone would help his problem with his almost family. The meal finally ended, and he was able to escape to his room before he gave himself away. But it did remind him that he needed to pay attention to who was hired to teach that. They really did need to know about the muggle world. And the students needed to learn how to move around in that world a bit more inconspicuously than wizards do now.

 

Settling down behind his desk, he flipped open his lesson plans. Tracing the line for the first week of classes, he smirked. He couldn't wait to get started. He would still put the fear of acting out into them, but they weren't going to know about their assignments. Then again, the muggles might. He was going to make The End proud of him now.

 


	10. A Sorting, Behind the Scenes, and Potions 2.0

Waiting at the top of the small stairwell that lead into the chamber where Hagrid would lead the first years, Severus contemplated the teachers that were sitting at the front table. Daniel Parker ended up being the new Defense professor and Celeste Heaven was the one Minerva chose to be the Muggle Studies teacher. Neither were his choice, but then again, his choices were coming back to school this year to complete their final year.

 

He knew that there was no way he was going to be able to get Granger to agree to teach Muggle Studies, but she was the one he really wanted to teach it. With her skills, the trio were able to maneuver about the Muggle world without much mishap. She knew her material having grown up immersed in it. He would have picked Potter for the other position; ever since the boy's fifth year Severus knew that he would be an excellent Defense teacher. He was already better at that time than any of the ones that they school had hired in the last ten years. That included Remus. He was also including himself, but that was only because he wasn't allowed to truly teach the class the way he wanted to. _'It's a pity Potter wants to be an Auror. I wonder if I can change his mind this year. I doubt Minerva would back me on it, but Filius and Pomona might. I'll also keep an eye out for a potential Muggle Studies. Maybe Finch-Fletchley.'_

 

The sound of Hagrid coming through the halls pulled him out of his musings and alerted him that he was about to face the newest set of first years. Straightening his shoulders, he let his customary scowl settle onto his face.

 

He swept a light level glare over the group as they noisily congregated around the stairwell. The look worked just as well on them as it had on all of his students. They fell silent.

 

“Good evening and welcome to Hogwarts.” His voice slid over the crowd and brushed against the aged stones. He could feel Hogwarts agreeing with his welcome. She was happy to have her students back.

 

“Tonight you shall find yourself beginning your new career as a full time student. You will also find yourself settling into a new home, with a new family. There are four houses here...Slytherin, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw. The house that is chosen for you shall become your home, your family.”

 

He let his eyes sweep over the anxious faces as friends shifted closer to each other. He remembered a time he had been worried about loosing Lily to a different house.

 

“Do remember that you cannot chose your family, but you can your friends, who are the family of your heart.” He repressed his shudder at sounding so sentimental, but he continued. “And, as normal, you can visit your friends as long as you home by dinner.”

 

There. Done. If they were smart enough, they would figure out that he had told them that they could sit anywhere until it was dinnertime.

 

“Now make yourself presentable. I shall be back to introduce you to the rest of the school.”

 

Sweeping off to the Great Hall doors, he made sure that his mask was firmly in place before he opened them. He let his eyes sweep across the room, scowling a bit harder at the eighth year students that were chatting loudly near the head table.

 

As he stepped into the room he felt the eyes focus on him and the disbelief and hatred that burned in them. Striding across the room, he let himself be distracted by seeing how well he could get his robes to billow. It was always harder to do in a crowded room. The scowl never left his face as he moved the stool and sorting hat into its spot on the head table's dais. He then strode back out the door, not even once looking at the students sitting at the tables.

 

He scanned the group of first years, checking to see if there were ready to head through the doors to begin the next seven years of their life. He gave a brief glare and a minuscule nod.

 

“Follow me.” Spinning about on his heels he headed back to the Great Hall.

 

He listened as they clattered noisily behind him. He refrained from shaking his head. He knew that eleven year olds could move silently if they wanted too, Potter was a fine example of that. This time he did not pause when he came to the doors, he just flung them open like he did his classroom doors and strode once again to the dais that the head table sat on.

 

The stool was just at the top of the steps on the dais. He had placed it right in front of the Headmaster's chair, the sorting hat sitting on it as normal. With a quick gesture of his hand, he stopped the students from coming any closer as he mounted the stairs and stood next to the stool. He smirked lightly at the first years gasps when the hat started singing to them.

 

While everyone was focused on the first years or the hat, he let his eyes travel over the students. _'The Trio is back, as is the rest of Gryffindor's last class. All of Ravenclaw is back, three quarters of Hufflepuff, and even most of the Slytherins. I'm glad that it was decided to go extended day instead of merging the classes. They would have too crowded. There is no way I could run a lab with that many students in a room, even if I had enough seats.'_

 

He took a moment to look over at the awed faces of the youngest members of the school. There were more this year than there had been since Voldemort's return. It was nice to see that the parents weren't afraid the send their students to school again. _'There is even more of the upper years back this year compared to last year. Not that I can blame them for not wanting their child in a school ran by Voldemort.'_ He was pulled out of his contemplations by the end of the sorting hat's song.

 

Reaching into his robe he pulled out the scroll that had the names of the first years. Before he unrolled it, he let his eyes sweep over them again, catching their wandering attention. “When I call you name, you shall come forward, settle on the stool facing your fellow students, and then I shall place this hat,” he gestured to the sorting hat. “on your head. It will then tell us what house you belong to. You shall then vacate the stool, leaving the hat behind, and join your new home.”

 

With one final glare he unrolled the scroll. “Emily Adaway.”

 

A short brown haired girl came rushing up to the stool and plopped down. Severus lowered the hat onto her head and waited. He already knew she was going to be a Hufflepuff and he was proved right. As soon as the hat called it out, he lifted the hat. Emily looked about trying to determine where to go.

 

Leaning over slightly, Severus felt like cursing the older students. Normally, they would cheer and be loud when a first year was added to their houses. They even did it last year. Now they were quieter than they were in his classroom. “Miss Adaway, you new home is the table with the yellow and black. The badger banner is hanging near it.”

 

She shifted her eyes, worry showing in them clearly at this distance. “They don't seem very welcoming, sir, are you sure I should go over there?”

 

Leveling a “you are an idiot” look at the Hufflepuff table, he turned back to the small girl, making sure that his glare was back to it normal level. “You'll be fine, they will welcome you happily once you get to the table or you common room.

 

Nodding a bit towards him, she headed off to her new table with a bit of trepidation. Biting back a growl and a scathing lecture that would be directed to the older students, he called the next name. “Terrance Arrington.”

 

The silence continued as he ran down the list, and he had to direct students to the appropriate table until at least one was sorted into that house. He had made it Geoffrey Tobler before there was any change. Severus had watched as Tobler wistfully stared after a blonde, Aimee Lopez, as she went to the Slytherin table. Now the boy, who was sorted into Gryffindor, was attempting to walk to the Slytherin table.

 

“Mr. Tobler, Gryffindor is on the other side of the hall.”

 

“I don't want to be in there. I want to be in Slytherin.” The black haired boy folded his arms across his chest as he glared at the professor.

 

Severus pushed the smirk that was forming back, and replaced it was a sneer. “You do not get to chose, Tobler.”

 

“I would do just fine in Slytherin!”

 

Severus raised an eyebrow at that. “Not when you are doing a perfect representation of a Gryffindor.” He dropped his voice so that only the two of them could hear him. “Do not forget, I said that you can visit your friends as long as you are home by dinner. Miss Lopez would be ecstatic for you to visit her after you get your schedules in the morning.”

 

Raising his voice, he gestured to the red and gold table. “Your new house is that way.” He looked pointedly at the students still waiting to be sorted before shifting his gaze back to the boy.

 

With a sigh, Tobler headed off towards Gryffindor. Holding in a satisfied smirk, Severus continued down the list. When the last one was sorted, he snapped the scroll closed, slipped it into his robe, scooped up the hat and stool, and strode to the other side of the head table. He sat the stool next to the door in the back before he made his way to the table. Settling to the right of the Headmaster's chair, he hung the sorting hat on the back of it.

 

Minerva watched as the Great Hall was silent through out the entire sorting. When Severus had sat down she stood up to start the playing the Headmistress. “Good evening. I wish to welcome all the new and old students back to Hogwarts.” She let her eyes rest on the eighth years before shifting to the first years. “As I am sure that many of you quite hungry, let us eat.”

 

She refrained from glancing over at Severus. It was the phrase that they had agreed on, and she knew he would not miss her cue. Sure enough, food appeared on table the moment she finished her sentence. With a tight grin, she settled at the table and watched as the students fell to it with their usual gusto. There was the normal coveted looks at the head table, their eyes resting on the empty chair. _'Of course they are curious. No one is sitting in the Headmaster's chair. It has not been empty in centuries.'_ Loading her plate, she mentally prepared for the ending speech.

 

Severus watched as the students kept glancing at the hat that he had hung on the chair. He knew that he was taking a chance with his reputation, but he knew that the risk wasn't that great. And if it was a bit tarnished, it would be repaired tomorrow. _'And I am going to remaking it a bit now anyway.'_

 

A sidelong glance showed him that none of the other teachers had realized what he had done. Dinner seemed to drag on as he waited for the time he could leave. Finally Minerva called all the students' attention back to her.

 

“It is time for a few introductions and announcements, and then you shall be off to settle in. Tonight I am glad to welcome back Professor Snape as our Potions Master.” She watched as there was a mixture of glares, disbelief, and relief directed at the Headmaster in hiding.

 

“Professor Daniel Parker is joining us this year to teach Defense Against Dark Arts and Professor Celeste Heaven shall be taking up the Muggle Studies class. There are a few other changes this year. Slytherin and Gryffindor both have a new Head of House.” She saw the hope in the eyes of the upper year Slytherins' as they looked over at Severus.

 

“Gryffindor's new Head is Professor Vector and Slytherin's is Professor Babbling.” She gave them a moment to talk amongst themselves before she continued.

 

“A number of you have noticed that the Headmaster's chair is empty. It shall remain the rest of this year in honor of Albus Dumbledore.” She looked over at the chair and fought the surprised look that tried to come onto her face.

 

She shot a look over a Severus who was also looking at the empty chair, his eyes not focused on the sorting hat hanging off it. His eyes met hers daring her to comment on his addition to the chair. A quick glance showed that the other teachers were as surprised as she was. _'Is that the real reason the students have been staring at the chair? Why did he hang the hat there?'_

 

Knowing that she would not be getting an answer right then, she looked back over to the children. “There are tokens about to the other members of the school that have lost their lives in the past war. Now, Mr. Flich has a list of items that are banned posted on his door. To make it easy, if you purchased it at Weasleys' Wizard Wheeze they are not to be used on campus. If you are in doubt, check his door. Spells are not to be cast in the hallways. The Forbidden Forest is just that, forbidden.” She swept a look over the eighth years before she continued. “Prefects, please escort the first years to their dorm. Good night.” She settled down and watched the students leave the room.

 

Severus waited until the last person left the Great Hall. It was a custom of Albus' that he had taken up last year, and would continue. Picking up the sorting hat, he headed for the Headmaster's office. He muttered the password under his breath before the gargoyle could think of moving out of his way. He had told it that it couldn't do that no matter what. “Butterscotch.”

 

He smirked as he remembered the older teachers' faces when they had learned the password. Riding up the stairs, he finally felt a welcome radiating off the walls and from the office when he entered. It had been missing all last year.

 

He noted that all the portraits were quiet for once as he placed the hat back on the shelves Turning back around, he gathered a stack of paperwork off the desk to take to his other office. He needed to get them sent off to the Ministry soon so that the sixth years could take their OWLs at the beginning of next week.

 

“You know, my boy, you can stay in here to work on those.” Dumbledore's voice slipped through the silence.

 

Severus grabbed the NEWT extension requests. “I can't. One of the new teachers might come in and that would destroy all the careful plans that have been laid.

 

The bright blue eyes twinkled. “Just offer them some tea and lemon drops.”

 

Severus just shook his head as he walked towards the door. “If you really want to talk, you could just come down to my office.”

 

He saw the Albus' portrait emptied as he headed out the door. Since he was still the Headmaster he was to have the Council watching over him. So, now the empty wall space in his office was covered in portrait frames that they could move into whenever they wanted to. Dumbledore was waiting on him by time he had made it to his office.

 

“How was the sorting?” The blue eyes were serious for once, even the twinkle was muted.

 

Severus stopped for a moment, startled at the look on Dumbledore's face. He had obviously heard something. “Unusual. The upper years were very quiet, not cheering for the first years. I had to tell the brats where to go.”

 

Severus refused to say that he was fairly polite about it. He also refrained from mentioning that he hung the sorting hat on the Headmaster's chair.

 

Dumbledore shook his head slightly. “Give them time. I think it was the shock of you being here.”

 

“It certainly was not that we had a new Defense teacher.”

 

He settled at his desk, placing the paperwork he needed to complete next to the ink well. Opening the updated attendance roster, he started writing out the forms for the sixth years that opted to come back while Dumbledore watched him. _'Sometimes I think the muggle world has figured out how to do paperwork better than we do. This is a school request. I should only have to send in the list of name with one request letter instead of a letter for each child.'_

 

He checked off the name that he just finished writing the letter for and pulled out a clean piece of parchment to start on the next. _'At least they would have had a stack of form letters that I could just fill in the student's name, the date and then sign. It is annoying to write this thing over and over again.'_ Dipping his quill into the ink well he started on the next one. He only had fifteen more to write for the sixth years before he had to write the letters of extension for the eighth years. _'These have to get off before the extension letter so that the sixth years can know what NEWT courses they can take. As it is, they are going to get to pick which ever they want until they get the scores back. Lucius said that the Board was going to convince the grading committee to go as fast as possible.'_

 

He started slightly when a pot of tea appeared on the corner. A quick glance showed him Dumbledore reappearing in the portrait. “Thanks, Albus.”

 

Albus smiled gently. “You looked like you needed it.”

 

Severus smirked at the older man. “You think everyone needs tea.”

 

He watched as the blue eyes twinkled happily. He continued working in the peaceful presence of his friend. The war was finally over, there were no plots to wrangle out of the older man, no ideas to try and piece together, no second meanings to figure out. They could just spend a bit of quiet time working. The only down side was that one of them was dead.

 

A quiet knock on his door had Severus glancing at the time. _'Fifteen minutes until the upper year's curfew. Who could it be?'_ He sent the question out to the castle and received the image of Draco nervously waiting. “Come in.”

 

He started on the next letter while he waited for the blond to cross the room. Signing the bottom, he looked at his godson waiting politely. “Good evening Draco, how can I help you?”

 

The gray eyes searched the older face before him. “The others asked me to speak with you.”

 

Severus leaned back in his seat, folding his hands on the table, waiting to hear what his snakes needed. _'Not mine anymore. But they are really... all the students here are mine to take care of.'_

 

“Professor Babbling isn't bad, but why aren't you our Head of House?”

 

The words were not rushed, but Severus could hear the anxiousness behind them. “Every action has a consequence, even if they have a good intent.”

 

He watched as the boy came to the conclusion that he wanted him to draw. That this was his punishment for allowing the harm of the students last year.

 

Draco nodded. It wasn't fair that Snape was being punished for keeping the students here safer than they should have ever dreamed last year, but if there was one thing anyone in the house of the snake knew, it was that life was not fair. “Can we still come and talk to you? Professor Babbling might not _understand_ everything.”

 

Severus contemplated the young man standing quietly. He didn't want to undermine Babbling's status, but she had already said she was most likely going to need help with the upper years. They had seen so much, been pulled in so many different directions, made so many decisions out of necessity that she didn't feel like she would be good at helping through their problems. “If it is something that your new Head of House can not help with, my door is still in the same place and my hours are the same.” He watched as relief washed over Draco's face before he hid it.

 

“Thank you, sir. I will tell everyone that needs to know. Have a good evening.” He nodded towards the dark haired man before heading back to tell the upper years what had happened.

 

Severus picked back up his quill, a small smirk playing around the corner of his mouth. The Board would never approve of this, but he was glad that _his snakes_ were willing to track him down for help. And as a teacher, he could not refuse them.

 

セブルススネイプ 

 

 

The next morning broke early. Severus stared up at the darkness that was all he could see at the moment. He knew it was early, way too early for a basic teacher to be thinking of getting up. The Great Hall wouldn't be serving breakfast for a couple of hours yet.

 

This was the time he would get up last year to brew potions or wander the halls so that he could think in peace. If he waited another hour, it would be the time that he normally got up once he became the Head of Slytherin. That way he was ready to watch them at breakfast, have their schedules ready, check on the homesick. If he was home, it was the time he got up to head into the butcher's shop so he could complete the morning preparations for opening. Knowing that he wasn't going to go back to sleep, he decided to get up instead of lazing. _'I can brew the next set of Weasley potion for testing and whatever else is on the docket for ASP that I can complete in a couple of hours.'_

 

Swinging his legs off his bed, he started his day.

 

A couple of hours later, he stood in front of a small room that he was sure at one time he would never enter again. It was the place he had stored all Albus' personal belongings, the ones nobody had claimed. Taking a deep breath, he went in hunt for what he wanted, he knew they were in there somewhere. Ten minutes later he was walking into the empty Great Hall. He hung a somber blue hat with silver shooting stars on it where the sorting hat had rested last night. _'Albus would not have been happy with the way the students handled the sorting last night, so he would have worn a hat to represent that.'_

 

Brushing the smallest amount of dust off the brim, he knew that he had chosen the correct hat. After years of observing the previous Headmaster, he had learned his habits quite well.

 

Settling into his seat, he scanned the empty room. _'I have time to indulge myself. I wonder if they have any made? If not there is always the alternative.'_ “Abel.”

 

The small house elf appeared next to his chair. “Good morning Headmaster Snape, sir. How can Abel help you?”

 

He leveled a glare on the small creature. “You know I can not go by that title this year, Abel.”

 

Abel nodded back, but his eyes narrowed slightly. He had been serving this touchy man since he had come back to Hogwarts, he was not scared of the glares. “Abel understands, Master Snape.”

 

Severus glared a moment longer, knowing that the old elf was not going to change his compromise without a direct order, and that would not go over too well when he needed the elf's help later in his labs. “I would like a cinnamon roll with a sugar glaze and some hot tea to start the morning with.”

 

Abel nodded before he popped out to the kitchen. He was the only one in the castle that knew that Master Snape loved all things cinnamon. Even Headmaster Dumbledore had not known. Taking himself off to Hogsmeade, he bought the cinnamon rolls at the bakery since there was none in the kitchen.

 

After two minutes, Severus decided that the kitchen had not made the cinnamon rolls that morning and was ready to call Abel back to ask for cinnamon toast instead. Just as he opened his mouth to speak, the house elf appeared with a small plate of cinnamon rolls and a pot of hot tea.

 

“Would Master Snape want anything else this morning?” Abel's look said that his answer had better be yes as this was not a balanced meal.

 

“I'll eat more with the rest of the staff, Abel.” The elf smiled at him and set the dishes onto the table before popping away.

 

Sighing lightly, Severus picked up a cinnamon roll and ate it slowly, savoring the flavor. _'The kitchen did not make these. Abel went to Hogsmeade to get them. He must of pulled the money from the emergency ingredient fund I left with him. I'll have to check later to see what is left in it.'_ With a true smile, he finished his rolls, leaving no clue that they had ever been there. Sipping his tea, he watched as the first group of students and teachers started trickling through the doors. He made sure to have some eggs and fruit with everyone.

 

Minerva walked over to the head table, wondering if she needed to make an early appearance every breakfast. The blue and sliver hat caught her attention. It was hung jauntily over the spire on the back of the Headmaster's chair. Flicking her eyes towards Severus' chair, she spotted him sipping a cup of tea. Four steps had her next to her dark haired friend's chair.

 

“Why?” She gestured towards the hat.

 

The only answer she got was a smirk and a shrug. Shaking her head slightly, she headed towards her seat. At least the hat was the right color. Albus would not be happy with they way the students behaved last night.

 

She watched them all through breakfast, looking for signs that they were back to normal today. The first thing she noticed was that the first years immediately looked at the hat hanging on the chair and smiled. The upper years looked at it in surprise. Harry looked at it, seemed a bit sad at first and then smiled.

 

After looking at the hat, the students settled into a normal breakfast. At least a normal Hogwarts breakfast. The first years were coddled, scolded, or directed dependent on the house they were in. She paid close attention to the Slytherins when Babbling started passing out the schedules. She had expected an outcry last night after the disappointment she had seen in their faces as she had named their head of house. There had been none. Now, not one even looked over at Severus as the schedules were handed to them.

 

Hazarding a glance at Severus, she was glad to see that he didn't look upset even though she was sure that he was a bit. He watched most of those children grow, took care of them for years and now they were not even bothering to glance his way. Turning her attention back to the children, she watched as the upper years helped the others figure out the schedule and where they were going that morning.

 

As she was getting up to leave for her class, she saw that Severus had already left.

 

セブルススネイプ 

 

Severus watched as the third year Hufflepuff – Slytherin class wandered up to his door. It was his first class of the year, and it was one that had never had him for potions. They had him their first year in defense, so they had some idea how he ran his classroom. He waited until a minute before time to step out of the shadow that he was in. _'Maybe I should start standing next to the door. I am not trying to scare them anymore. No matter what the other teachers do, I will not give up the ability of letting them into the room. As Mrs. Timolin told me long ago, I would not allow a guest let themselves into my house, I would greet them at the door. And they are guests in my classroom.'_

 

He opened the door and gestured the students to proceed him. “Two per table, no more.”

 

As they darted in, one of the Hufflepuff girls whispered to her neighbor. “He always pops out of the shadows.”

 

“Yeah, he does. Good to know that not everything changes. It would be scary if he turned all sunshine and roses.” Both girls shuddered at the idea.

 

As Severus let his eyes follow them to their chosen seat, he decided that he would keep scaring them as it was something that they expected. He knew that their worlds had been turned upside down by the war, and it was comforting to have something steady. _'And I am going to be changing enough things as it is.'_

 

Sweeping through the door, he let it thud behind him. That was a sound he had missed when he was teaching defense. “Books out, open to page 242. I wish to see how you brew.”

 

He spun about when he reached his desk, his robes snapping around him. “You shall not horseplay, tamper with other's potions, or experiment on your own. You shall brew this potion to the best of your ability with the partner you are sitting with. The ingredient closet is there.” He pointed to the far right corner of his room. “You may begin.”

 

He leaned back against his desk as they started. He was expecting them to be okay. Slughorn was not a bad teacher, just one who played favorites even more obvious than he used to.

 

He started walking the room once they began. He watched them chop and dice, their way of stirring and adding ingredients, how they monitored the heat, and all the other parts of making the potion. By the end he had a fair idea of their competency level and a row of vials on his desk. Looking over at the halfhearted clean up, he glared at them. “You will not be leaving until this room is returned to the same state it was in when you entered it. You should also copy down the homework.”

 

He gestured towards the board with his wand, making the assignment appear. He was going easy on this class. They only had to write out a basic observation chart for the next potion they were going to create. They had to write out each step and what was supposed to happen to the potion during the step. They were to leave a column blank to write out what actually happened when they brewed it.

 

Time came to a close as the last table was wiped down. With a flick of his wand he opened the door allowing the students to leave.

 

The rest of the day passed similarly. The only difference was the first years. He had them brew the boil cure potion as normal, but had them start by creating a modified version of the chart he was having the others create for homework. They had to write out the steps and then what happened to the potion when they completed the step. Once they had set the vials on his desk and cleaned up their lab area, he told them to settled down to copy their homework assignment.

 

“By next class I expect you to work with your current partner to create a mobile that shows the different ways of preparing the ingredients used in potions.” With a flick of his wand, he caused an example to float off his desk. “You shall include a written description of the method and how the ingredient is to appear once it has been prepared. You shall also include either a real example or a pictorial example of an ingredient once it has been prepared. If you are going to use a real example you might want to ask a fifth year to help you cast a sticking charm on it so that it will stay on the parchment. I expect it to be able to be hung up and all the methods easy to see.”

 

He looked over the anxious faces. The muggleborn ones looked like they had an idea of what they were doing, but the purebred ones looked a bit lost and were studying the example closely. “I shall leave the example hanging here in the classroom if you need to view it again. You are dismissed.”

 

Even as most of the class fled out the door, a few crept closer to see the example. This was his last group for the day, so he let them linger.

 

That evening during supper, he watched as some of the first years leaned over to talk to the fifth year students. The older students darted a surprised looked towards him before they answered the younger ones. The trend of surprised looks continued through out the meal as they students discussed their first day.

 

Thinking back, Severus realized that he had not made anyone cry today. He did not know how to feel about that. Part of him was okay with it, but part of him felt the blow to his reputation. He hazarded a glance at the other teachers to see how they were taking his changes. _'It doesn't look like they have heard, or they aren't surprised.'_ Settling back into his chair, he watched the students as they finally seemed to settle into the new year. As he left the Great Hall that evening, he took the hat with him.

 

The next day went about the same. He hung a bright chartreuse and orange hat on the chair since Albus would have been happy at how the students acted yesterday. He had fourth and fifth years in classes. The fifth years were a bit surprised when they had to create a chart with the steps of the potion that they were brewing before they started. Their homework was even more surprising, to them. They had to make an advertisement flier for the potion that they brewed during class. The fourth years were treated as the third years had been.

 

セブルススネイプ 

 

Severus had not truly expected to hear a knock on his door during the first week. So, when he heard it late the third night he was pulled out of a deep sleep. Glad that he had placed the alert wards on his door that Lucius had created for him years ago, he headed off to see what Nott needed to talk about.

 

After making sure his dressing gown was tied tight about him and his slippers on, he smoothed his hair down and opened the door. Only by sheer practice did he keep the look of shock off his face. Outside his door was not only Nott but the entire eighth, seventh, and sixth years Slytherins. With a sweeping gesture of his arm, he directed them into his sitting room. There weren't enough seats, but most of them just dropped to the floor next to the unlit fireplace.

 

“Incendio.” After lighting the fire, Severus also cast a few warming spells on the floor where the children sat in their dressing gowns. “Abel, Basil and Rosehips.” The three elves appeared and quietly took in the scene before they looked at Severus. “I need hot chocolate and toast for everyone.”

 

“Yes Master Snape, sir.” Abel answered for them all. With a quick pop they were gone.

 

Crossing the room, he smirked as he noticed that they had left his normal armchair empty. The elves were back and serving the children by time he had settled into his seat. Abel handed him a hot cup of tea instead of hot chocolate and his toast had a light dusting of cinnamon on it.

 

Once everyone had been served, Severus let his eyes rest on Nott as he had been the one to knock on the door. “To what do I owe this pleasure?”

 

Theo looked at the others briefly before looking back at Professor Snape. “We wanted to thank you. You took care of us. You have always been there, even if we were doing things that you didn't believe in.”  
  
Zabini cut in. “You were always carefully directing us away from the Dark Lord. Telling us that we did not have to make that decision yet. That we were too young. You tried to lessen the pressure that we were feeling. Thank you.”

 

Severus looked at all the face that held the same earnest gratefulness on them. “You're welcome, but that does not explain why my sitting room has become the common room for my... for the upper year Slytherins.”

 

He caught the flash of happiness that enter their eyes at his slip. They now knew that he still considered them his, even if he wasn't obviously watching them.

 

It was Daphne Greenglass who answered him. “We are worried about the detentions that we have to serve.”

 

All the eyes rested on him, their nervousness and fears easy for him to read. They were thinking it was going to be the worst and were hoping he would tell them the truth so that they could face them with dignity. “It is to be more of a study hall for those that stood by their fellow students during the final battle. For those who did not, their third night will be spent cleaning parts of the school. The area that they are working in shall be warded to keep unnecessary people out.”

 

He watched as relief washed over their faces and their shoulders seemed to straighten slightly. “We must all pay the consequences for our actions, and others should know that we are atoning for them, but there is no reason for any of you to be humiliated before your peers.”

 

One of the sixth year boys leaned forward a bit. “But what about you, Professor? You were once the Headmaster and now you are a Professor again. And they even took away your ability to be the Head of Slytherin.” The others nodded in agreement.

 

“What has been decided about my standing has no bearing on your punishment. I have accepted it, and I am back in my classroom.” The last bit was said with a bit of a warning in his tone. He watched as their eyes widened slightly.

 

They knew that they needed to start studying. Snape wasn't going to go easy on them in the room this year since he could not ride them in the common room.

 

One of the seventh years looked at the clock on the mantel. Their time was almost up. “Sir, if we need help with our homework, can we come see you?”

 

Severus looked at them for a moment before answering. “Set up the study groups. The prefects should know how to do this since I had them create them last year. Go to Professor Babbling first, and then if you still need help, come see me. Give your new Head a chance.”

 

They nodded as they stood up, stacking their dishes as they prepared to leave. “Thank you for having us, Professor.”

 

Opening his door, he held it for them as they left as quietly as they came. He watched them all the way to the common room back door. He smirked a bit as the door closed, melding once again into the stone wall. All snake dens had at least two doors and only Slytherins knew this door existed. He wasn't even sure Dumbledore knew about it. And since Babbling had not graduated from Hogwarts, she had no clue about it either, no matter her Slytherin tendencies.

 

セブルススネイプ 

 

Severus leaned against the wall outside his classroom in the nook that was his normal hiding spot while he waited for his class to arrive. Today was the one that he was dreading. It was his eighth year NEWT class. This was the class that had born the brunt of his acting and his temper. They are the ones who had seen more than any child should have. He was a bit worried about how they would act. Especially as they were a mixture of all the houses.

 

Smirking, he noticed that the Slytherins had made it to his door first as normal. The Gryffindors were the next, Granger dragging Potter who was in turn dragging Weasley. Thomas trailed behind them looking like he would be glad to be part of the more sedate Hufflepuff group that was rounding the corner. He was glad that Longbottom was not in this group. The last thing he wanted was to worry about a cauldron exploding in this expectantly jumpy group. The surprised look on the Ravenclaws' faces almost made him laugh. They were used to being the first to arrive to any class. For once they were last.

 

Stepping out of the shadows, he opened the door. “Have your book out and your parchment and quills ready.” He watched them file in, darting to their normal seats. Some of them were thwarted by others that made it before them. He knew that they would adjust to a new seat. _'I might even assign them once I see how they are behaving. That might be the only way to control this group.'_ Letting the door close, he strode through the tables.

 

“Open your book to page 435.” He stopped at his desk and scanned the group before flicking his wand towards the board. His modified version of a laboratory report appeared. “This year you will be writing a written report to turn in with your potions. This is the format you shall be using. I am assigning you a fast brewed potion so that you can get used to writing the report in its entirety. From now on I will expect you to have completed all that you can before you step into the classroom. If you have not, you will not be brewing during class, you shall be doing your write up and brewing the potion during detention. Any questions?” He watched them as what he said sunk in. He waited on Potter or Weasley to start complaining, but they both just nodded with the rest. “Then begin.”

 

Quills flew across the parchment as the students wrote out the laboratory report. He wasn't surprised when it was a group of Ravenclaws were the first ones to head for the ingredient closet. As the class period passed, he was pleasantly surprised at the calm that had taken over this group. They had obviously grown up. _'Maybe it won't be a strain to take this class after all. Most of them have a decent grasp of the material, and those that missed last year have Granger to push them to learn.'_

 

Holding in a smirk, he watched as they filed towards his desk to leave their work before heading back to clean up. With practiced ease they left their area spotless.

 

“For your homework, I want you to write a RAFT. Some of you might recognize this, but I am sure that many of you won't. It is a form of creative writing. You shall take on a **R** ole, write towards a particular **A** udience in a specific **F** ormat on an assigned **T** opic. You role shall be that of an ingredient in your next potion. You shall be writing your autobiography starting with how your life began, how you survived until you were harvested, how you were harvested for potions, how you were stored, how you were prepared for the potion, and what happened to you once you were added to the cauldron. Your story shall be in a newspaper article format, an exclusive multipage spread. So, your audience will be the public. Do include a picture, as most exclusives tend to. The directions are on the board, see me before you leave to find out what ingredient you shall be doing.”

 

Stepping to the side of the room, Severus caught sight of a small beaker resting on a shelf above the sink. It was turned in a way that the molecular structure of caffeine was hidden from sight. Next to it was a small catapult. A pothos vine was winding its way down the shelf obscuring the DNA model from sight. He had put that reminder of The End there so he would remember that this year was different. He was waiting for a student to be observant enough to spot the DNA molecule. He almost hoped it was someone that knew what it was, not that he would explain why it was on his shelf, but it might be interesting to hear the rumors that would start about due to it. A stool scrapping across the floor caught his attention. Watching them gather their belongs he waited for the first student to come pull an ingredient name from the small cauldron he was holding.


	11. Teaching, Decisions and Graduation

October was finally coming to an end. Tonight was the Halloween Feast and Severus had made sure to hang an appropriate hat on the headmaster's chair.

 

Leaning back in his office chair, he closed his eyes taking a moment to relax. The last two months had been busy. Being both the Headmaster and Professor was very time consuming. Add in his ASP work and he felt he might just need to cut back a bit. _'Minerva is doing as much as she can, but I am supposed to be handling all the duties that are not directly connected to the students. Even if it deals with the students, if I can do it behind the scenes then it is my responsibility.'_

 

Sighing lightly he rubbed his forehead. The first two weeks had been difficult. He had to teach, set up the OWL testing and handling the Ministry officials for it. _'It is a good thing that ever since I connected to the wards I know all routes about the school. Even so, it was still difficult to be almost in two places at one time.'_

 

Dropping his hands to the desktop, he waited patiently for Draco and the others to arrive. They had asked him to met them in his office right after lunch. _'Once the sixth years got their scores back I had to make sure all the schedule were right, adjust time frames, move classes to accommodate everyone. But everything was done before we made it into October.'_

 

He glanced at the door wondering where they were. His eyes fell onto the stacks of papers that cluttered his desk. It had taken a bit of work, but he finally got the students used to rubrics. He was glad as they made his grading easier for the most part. Now the Ravenclaws loved them. The Slytherins did well with them, too. They liked to know exactly what was expected. The Gryffindors were still struggling with the concept, some of them thought it was too rigid, they wanted to be more creative. ' _The Hufflepuff's on the other hand, took a bit to get the hang of it, but now they are_ _the first to ask for one.'_ They had requested that he make them one for the essays that he still regularly assigned. It took a bit, but he eventually created one which covered the pertinent points he continually looked for when he graded, making sure to chart out what was expected for each level of paper. Of course, he upped his standards.

 

A knock at his door pulled him out of his musings. “Enter.”

 

Severus watched as Draco, Nott, Zabini, Parkinson and Greenglass slipped into his office. Raising his eyebrow he waited to hear what was going on.

 

Draco stood for a moment contemplating why they had come. It wasn't that he was friends with those three, but the war was over and it was time to grow up. He had seen what the rivalry between his Godfather and Black had begat, and he was not going down that road. He didn't need anymore bitterness and hatred in his life; Voldemort had supplied enough as it was. So, he had talked to the others and they had agreed. The Golden Trio needed someone else to talk to. An adult who could understand what they still saw behind their eyelids at night, what caused them to search the shadows as they passed them, and made them jumper than most of the others around. Just as jumpy as the Slytherins who had to walk the dark paths.

 

“Sir, they need to talk to someone who can understand.” Greenglass folded her hands carefully, her knuckles white as she held them tightly together. She forgot to mention who she was talking about. “And Professor Vector has about as much idea as Babbling.”

 

Parkinson continued. “And they have seen as much if not more than we have. So, we thought since you are helping us you might be willing to listen to them.”

 

Severus looked at them, knowing who they were talking about, there was only one group who had seen as much as the children before him, but waiting for them to say it.

 

Nott and Zabini looked at each other for a moment before looking back at the professor. It was Nott who said what they were thinking. “Potter, Granger and Weasley... they need help. The war has scarred them as much as it did us. I would say that they could go to Headmistress McGonagall, but they don't seem to want to. It is like they don't want to add to her burdens. I've caught Granger looking like she was thinking about it, but...” He trailed off not knowing how to phrase the rest of it.

 

Zabini picked up when Nott looked like he wasn't sure how to say what he was thinking. “They had to be submerged up to their necks in the Order... so they had to know that you were a spy. They should trust you enough to talk to you, and since you are not in a position of power, they might not feel like they are adding to your burdens.”

 

Severus nodded. Their logic was sound, but unfortunately they had no true knowledge of the relationship between him and Trio. _'But it wouldn't hurt to offer.'_

 

He glanced over at Draco and raised an eyebrow. “Are you talking to them or should I approach them myself?”

 

Draco raised a blond eyebrow. “We are not. Do you think the rest of the population here would approve of the Golden Trio talking to a group of Slytherins? But we were sure you could figure it out.”

 

Severus let his approval shine through as he looked at them. “I am proud of you. You are showing your maturity not only in your classes, but in your handling of you old enemies. I'll take it from here.”

 

“Thanks, Professor.” The five students nodded slightly before heading off to their next class. They knew that he would do whatever he could, now it was up to Potter, Weasley and Granger to accept the help.

 

It took a couple of days to plot out how he wanted to approach the Trio. It was at the end of a potions class he decided to act. "Potter, Weasley, and Granger stay after."

 

He watched as the three looked each other for a moment before Potter double checked his potion. He held in his smirk, keeping his face blank as he watched the other students leave.

 

As the three approached his desk, Severus reminded himself that he was going to act like Chris Jameson. He was going to do his best to be just inviting enough for them to want to come talk.

 

The three stopped right before his desk and looked at him, defiance blended with uncertainty in their faces. Severus decided that he could not keep them waiting like he usually would if they were in trouble. Pulling out a slip of paper, he held it out to Granger. "I have seen you jumping at shadows, and you are obviously are not sleeping well yet. If you wish to talk to someone who won't have nightmares because of your story, feel free to come by."

 

Granger took the slip of paper. All that as on it was the directions to his room and a set of hours.

 

"I am always there during those hours, and I will excuse the out of curfew once I have confirmed that you haven't been wondering the school grounds before coming to see me. You may also stop by if you need a dreamless sleep potion."

 

The three stared at him, shock written on their faces. It was Potter that finally was able to pass words over his lips. "Thank you...sir."

 

Severus nodded. "You're welcome. Off to your next class before you're late." He watched as they rushed out of the room wondering if they would ever knock on his door.

 

 

セブルススネイプ 

 

Minerva was glad to see Christmas break. It was always a good time. The children were happy and excited, and the teachers were relieved that most of the students were heading home today. Even Potter was going to the Weasley's. Severus had approved the request as soon Molly and Arthur had sent it in.

 

She paused for a moment when she walked into the entry hall. Filius and Pomona paused with her before they broke up and headed towards the large group of mixed house students that looked like they were about to fight. _'It has nothing to do with the fact that Potter is in there. But we all know he is a magnet for trouble.'_

 

Filus and Pomona came up on the group from different sides. She noticed that Vector, Babbling and Sinistra had joined them. A quick glance around showed that Severus was watching from the far side of the room. With the barest gesture he told her to handle the situation. She knew he would intervene if he needed to though.

 

It was one of the fifth year Hufflepuff's statement that caught her attention as soon as she was close enough to hear.

 

"He is trying to hard. Now that he used the excuse of being a spy to get out of Azkaban he is pulling all these muggle things... projects... into the classroom. It is like he is trying to convince everyone that he is muggle friendly."

 

Terry Boot frowned slightly in thought. "No... he doesn't try hard enough, Knox."

 

Eleanor MacKay jumped in, frowning at her house member. "What do you mean? It is like he got hold of a theory book over the summer and decided to dump all of the ideas on us at once."

 

Minerva refrained from frowning at that. The idea that Severus would just arbitrarily try a new teaching method was ridiculous. She knew her taciturn friend would never use something that he had not throughly studied. And she knew he hadn't had time to research as he had been working hard all year to make sure that things were running smoothly and teach. He was even taking back some of the parts she was supposed to be doing.

 

Terry held up a hand to stop anyone from interrupting. "It's just that I have seen what it is like for a teacher to learn to use projects and such for the first time, and Snape isn't like that at all. There is no small adjustments, no hesitancy, not even the inkling of uncertainty in his presentation or grading."

 

Hermione nodded beside him. "He has the air of having done this before many times. He assigns them the same way he does a potion or an essay."

 

Ron smirked next to her. "And gives about as much of an explanation."

 

One of the younger years shook their head. "He gives an explanation... but I agree with Knox and MacKay, it is like he is trying to prove that he was a spy. It almost makes me think he really wasn't."

 

Harry eyes snapped to the small brown haired Gryffindor. "He was. And if we look back at his teaching methods, I'm sure we can see signs that this isn't all that new." He was surprised when Hermione gasped, her eyes widening.  
  
"The opening labs." She spun about and looked into the green eyes of her best friend. "When I talked to the other students during the Triwizard tournament, the ones from other schools... they were amazed that Snape would assign us a potion to brew on the first day. Viktor went so far as to use that as proof that Snape was a bad teacher. But that isn't true." She looked over the small crowd. "It's like Harry said. Snape has been using muggle techniques since we started here, and since that was normal for him then, most likely longer. His first day potion is like the second day lab that muggle science teachers make you do."

 

Minerva meet Filius' and Pomona's eyes. Since his first year, Severus had been assigning a potion to brew on the first day. None of the Potions professors before him had done so. Typically the other professors had waited at least a week before starting the students making simple potions. She, Pomona and Filius had confronted him on that during that first year. His only answer was that it was his class and he could teach how he felt like as long as the students learned and were not hurt. Now she was curious if it really was as Hermione thought.

 

Justin Finch-Fletchley laughed slightly. "It's just that Snape doesn't spend a day on the feel good getting to know you stuff like they do. You know those papers he has us write now before class and while brewing are just a modified lab report, and they are just a modification of the essays he used to have us write. Even his current essays are like long drawn out conclusions."

 

Knox crossed his arms and glared slightly. "So, you are saying that he has been teaching muggle style for years and no one has noticed?"

 

"He was the Head of Slytherin for a reason. And not just because Voldemort wanted him to be in power and Dumbledore decided to play along." That it was Ron that answered nearly floored the ones that knew of his hatred of Snape.

 

The trio's eyes met and Ron smiled at them. He knew he had shocked them, but he couldn't help it. Snape was the perfect example of a Slytherin and he could finally accept that being a Slytherin was not necessarily a bad thing. The way Snape had been helping them and the Slytherins, he may have never seen one of the snakes at the man's door but that didn't make him doubt that they went there sometime, went completely against the Board's ruling. Dad had explained it to him and Ginny before they came back. Snape had no more power over the students except that as a professor, and was not supposed to be acting in anyway like a Head of a House. He wasn't even supposed to be really interacting with the students except in class, unless they came to him or there was no other teacher around to stop an altercation. _'He played the system just like a cunning, subtle, sneaky snake. He got us to go to him. And once we did that, he could help. I bet the snakes were at his door since the first day.'_

 

Harry smiled back. Ever since _the Invitation,_ as they had started calling the incident,Ron had been mellowing out towards the git. It had taken them a week to accept the invitation, but once they had it had done them a bit of good. Snape had been right, it was good to talk to someone who wasn't going to have nightmares because of their story. Harry knew that it was because the old spy had seen enough to have his own nightmares instead. But that didn't stop it from feeling good to say something and not have to tell an hour of back story to make it make sense. Snape had known the back story, and the man didn't patronize them and pat them on the head. He had really listened and gave them solid advice. _'The hot chocolate and toast had been a surprise the first time, but a pleasant one.'_

 

Knox and the others tilted their heads slightly. "There is that. So, why is he being so obvious now? What is he trying to hide this time?"

 

Minerva's eyes met the other teachers' wondering how they could stop the students from looking for an answer to that, especially Potter, Granger, and Weasley. Those three had a record for figuring out every secret they set their mind to find.

 

The trio's eyes met again. They could not let people start investigating. If they did, then those late night talks and potions without a stay in the infirmary would have to stop. Hermione was the one that answer the question. "Not much I'm sure, he knows everyone will be watching him right now, and he is cunning enough to know not to get caught that easy. He probably is using this as a way for him to thumb his nose up at them for demoting him. He can make our lives miserable in class just by assigning more work than before, and making us use knowledge from other classes just to make it that more difficult and taxing."

 

The others nodded in agreement and the teachers let out a soft sigh of relief.

 

Severus watched the crowd for the other side of the room wondering if he was needed to swoop down and break them up. He let his eyes rest on Potter and his tag-a-longs. They looked relaxed enough, though when one of the boys shifted just in Potter peripheral vision he could see the dark haired boy tense up slightly. _'At least he didn't go for his wand.'_

 

As the group continued its conversation, not noticing that they were surrounded by teachers, though he wasn't sure if the Trio hadn't noticed, he wanted to know what they were talking about. The teachers kept shooting him questioning looks. He then noticed that Minerva had tensed up, her eyes almost boring into the back of Potter's head. Whatever Granger had said caused her shoulders to relax before she shifted her eyes once again to met his. He let his eyes slid to the door indicating it was time for them to be moving out to the train.

 

Minerva caught his message and passed it to the other teachers. It was time to get their break started. Hagrid opened the door and the students flooded out into the weak December sunlight heading for the carriages.

 

It wasn't until later that Minerva and the others tracked Severus down in his classroom. "Severus, what are you still doing here?"

 

Severus gestured to the test that were sitting in the center of his desk. "I have a bit more to grade before I can declare it to be the holidays." He watched as Filius and Pomona wondered about the room looking at the projects that he had declared good enough to stay on the walls or hang from the ceiling. They would come down during the first week of next term.

 

"They could wait for tomorrow. Tonight is a time to celebrate the reduction of the hormones in the school." Minerva grinned at him waiting for him to give in as he normally did when she cornered him in his room at the start of break.

 

"Not this time Minerva. I am going to be out of the castle for the next two to three days." His eyes told her that she was completely in charge while he was gone.

 

Filius looked over at him from the project that had caught his attention. The charm work was ingeniously applied. "This is quite ingenious. Quite an different way for them to develop an understanding of the material and garner skills that they can use once they leave here.” At Severus' smirk he continued both of them knowing that he was going to corner the potions master later to learn more about the projects that decorated the room. “You are going to be away from the castle, is there an emergency?"

 

Severus shook his head slightly as he decided he could tell this group. Tomorrow it would be all over the news anyway. "No, I am going to help in the first administration of a new potion of mine. Its patent is being approved even as we speak. There will be a big media whirlwind around it, and then I'll be back."

 

He was going to do this quietly but the twins had finally thought about what he said when they had met in the woods near the Burrow, and it had jostled their knowledge of potions testing. He had then received a diner invitation he could not refuse not to long after Halloween and he had to placate the mischievous duo. The only thing that worked was to convince them that he was saving using the potion on George until it could be publicized bringing good media attention to them for their business, and to him so that he could clean up his reputation enough that he wouldn't have to worry about his potions being accepted. They bought it and then sold it to their parents. Arthur had confronted him later and thanked him for not testing it on his son.

 

"Tomorrow I have to be at St. Mungo's to administer my new potion, the Weasley potion, to George Weasley. The entire family will be in attendance as well as the media."

 

Pomona's eyes brightened. "Will it help his ear?"

 

Severus balked at telling them that much, sure the patent was most likely signed by now, but the first official use, the one that seals the potion in the wizarding world, had yet to happen.

 

Filius noticed his hesitance. "We'll read about it in the paper, and then get the whole inside story when you come back." He shooed the others towards the door. "We'll let you get finished. See you at dinner tonight."

 

Minerva's look told him that he had better be at the table that evening. Severus held back a sigh and glared at them lightly. He knew it was his duty as Headmaster to be at the table at all meals unless he was off campus.

 

セブルススネイプ 

 

Severus met up with Healer Stanhope early the next morning to go over the procedures and who would be allowed into the room. As Severus watched the middle age wizard come into the room, he let a smirk out. This was the only Healer in all of St. Mungo's that was on talking terms with him at the moment. The others were more than willing to work with him through letters, but balked when it came to face to face.

 

"Master Snape, it is a pleasure to meet you." The sandy brown haired man reached out to shake the acerbic Potions Master's hand.

 

Letting his smirk broaden just a bit, Severus took his hand. "And you Healer Stanhope. Which room shall we be working in for this spectacle?"

 

Stanhope grinned as he gestured towards a nearby door. "The ward that we practically cleared out using your potion, of course, Master Snape. It is a shame that it would not work on wounds over five years old. Are you currently working on a version for that?"

 

Severus looked at him and raised an eyebrow. _'And just when am I supposed to fit that into my schedule. It has been hard enough to keep ASP going this year as it is.'_ "I thought some of the up and coming Masters might wish to attempt to modify it."

 

Stanhope opened the door while he looked at the tall man. _'Tired, worn out, possible overworked. It looks like he is getting adequate sleep but just barely, and the same with food. Letting others take it is just your way of saying you don't have time to do it.'_

 

Ushering Master Snape through the door, he smiled. "Of course. The Weasleys are due to arrive at any time. Once they are here, a nurse will escort them directly to this room. Then the representatives from the different publications will come in and interview all of us. Once they are done, only those who are a certified Healer or Potions Master will be allowed to stay during the procedure."

 

As Severus nodded, the door opened to admit the red headed tribe. He barely held back his best glare when he spotted the brown and black heads in the mix. He should have expected Potter and Granger to be there as well. That was going to make this even more of a media spectacle. There were four war heroes in one room. He caught George's eyes and noticed the trepidation in them. Stepping forward, he decided to put the boy to ease the best he could.

 

"Mr. Weasley." All the male red heads turned towards him. "I thank you for being patient and allowing me this small request. Healer Stanhope has administered this particular potion to the majority of the people no longer gracing the beds of this ward, so you can trust that he will make this as painless and as quick as possible."

 

Stanhope stepped forward and ushered the earless man to the prepared bed. "Painless is not going to be much of an option. Master Snape has spent the last several months attempting modifications to this potion to allow for the use of pain killers, but none will work in concert with it."

 

Severus noticed both Potter and Granger look at him for a moment before Granger asked the question that they both seemed to have. "How about Muggle pain killers? Or anesthesia?"

 

Stanhope looked at the Potions Master, expecting to see him blow up as many of them did when asked about the use of muggle medicines with their creations. Instead he was surprised to see the black eyes resting on the group calmly.

 

Severus held back a sigh. They wouldn't know that he would even think of that type of medication. "Miss Granger, I tested all the currently marketed muggle pain killers, including the prescribed ones, to no avail. The only one that might have work was morphine, and the opiate countered the finesse needed to sculpt the intricate shapes of the body. The combination of it and the potion made the potion just a bit more effective than Delany's."

 

Stanhope had to hold back his stare. _'Snape had tested his potion with muggle medicines?'_ The others acceptance of the fact that the man would have thought of it was just as surprising.

 

Hermione and Potter just nodded in resignation. George looked over at his family. "I want this to work to the best of its ability. So, I am willing to not use a pain killer." His eyes looked over at Snape, hoping his confidence was showing in his face, not his uncertainty.

 

Severus looked into the face of the brave Gryffindor before nodding. "At least we can put you to sleep for most of the procedure, Mr. Weasley."

 

Stanhope jumped in to continue. "And the sleep is one that you will not register most of the pain you will be in."

 

Molly looked out the door when she heard a slight knock. Turning back to the group, she caught Severus' eyes. "The media are ready."

 

Everyone looked at each other for a moment before Severus gestured for Potter and Granger to slip behind one of the privacy dividers that were set up around the ward. The green and brown eyes thanked him as they slipped out of sight. The last member of the trio watched them longingly, but resolutely placed himself next to George. With a slight nod, Severus signaled to Molly that they were ready to begin.

 

 

Two days and two media frenzies later, George Weasley had a new ear, Snape's name was associated with a positive event, and everyone was home. Well, Severus was back at Hogwarts, which at this moment was close enough for him. With a smirk, he made his way to Minerva's to let her know he was back, and fulfill Filius' request for the inside information.

 

セブルススネイプ 

 

The final term passed relatively quickly.

 

Severus was surprised to find that the Golden Trio were protecting his secret meetings with them and the Slytherins, not that it was needed since they were the foremost secret hunters in the school and they were included in it. But they did prevent some of the more obnoxious attempts of the others from trying to figure out what his secrets were. And they were unintentionally protecting the secret that he was slowly taking on all the roles of the Headmaster except those that required face to face communication with the students or their parents. Minerva was a bit overworked in his opinion as she tried to keep up with her share of the Headmaster jobs, the Deputy Headmistress ones and teaching transfigurations. He had much more practice balancing his time carefully. He just substituted his spying job for the Headmaster's. Minerva had protested at first, but had finally caved in.

 

Slipping deeper into his arm chair, he rubbed his hands over his face trying to find the energy to make it through the next couple of days. He had suspended all his ASP duties for now, he would pick them up after the NEWT and OWL exams were done. He had been working nonstop for the last three day to arrange the dynamics of the testing of the students. It was ten times worse than just the OWLS from the beginning of the year, and had to eventually ask Albus for his help. Taking a long draw from his tea cup, he stared into the fireplace, running over all the details that he had only a smidgen of information on when he was just a teacher. Leaning his head back, Severus accepted that there was nothing else he could do. Tomorrow would bring the first set of tests and also the last week before the Board of Governors return.

 

The clock finally reached the time he had been waiting for. Potter, Granger, Weasley, nor any of the Slytherins had come. It was time for bed.

 

 

セブルススネイプ 

 

It was on Wednesday that he headed out to make a phone call. Not that that was what he told Minerva. No, he told her he needed to pick up a fresh supply of spitting cockroaches that had just been delivered that morning to Slug and Jiggers. He had a break in his day due to his fifth years taking their OWLS, and he was not allowed to supervise. He had plenty of time since he had both of his fifth year classes back to back.

 

He did floo into the Leaky Cauldron and head over to Slug and Jiggers for the spitting cockroaches before he apparated to Spinner's End. With the advent of caller ID he had made his number unlisted. So, it was fine to call Stoner from his house as they would never know where he was calling from.

 

"Stoner High School. Mrs. Turner speaking, how can I help you?"

 

"Good Morning, Mrs. Turner. I..." He was cut off before he could finish his statement.

 

"Snape! Compton was wondering if you were going to get in touch with us soon. Are you going to be in town this summer?"

 

Biting back his aggravation, Severus answered her. "Yes, I am. Is Ms. Compton on her planning period so that I can talk to her?"

 

"Yes, she is. I'll transfer you to the workroom. If no one picks up, let me know and I'll call her over the PA."

 

"Thank you."

 

A couple of rings later he heard Ms. Compton's voice through the receiver. "Stoner High School, Science department."

 

"Good Morning, Ms. Compton."

 

"Severus Snape! How are you? Are you coming back this summer? Can you teach?"

 

Shaking his head slightly, Severus glanced at the clock to make sure he still had time. "I'm fine, a bit tired but it is testing time. I am planning on being home for the summer and was wondering if there was a position open for the summer school."

 

"The only one left is the low level group. One of the teachers at Meadowview decided to teach, but she only wants to cover the revision courses for the A-levels retakes." The regret was clear in her voice. She knew that Severus had a way of getting the material to stick in their heads no matter how fast he covered it.

 

"That's fine. It was better for that group to be covered just in case I couldn't make it. Do I need to send in a new application, or will my old one still work?" He kept his disappointment out of his voice. He was telling the truth, it was for the best.

 

"I'll mail you a new one. Do you think it can be back by next week?"

 

"I'll express mail it so it will reach you in time. Are you ready to copy down my current address?" At her affirmative, Severus smirked slightly as read out the new mailing address that he and Rockward had set up.

 

Once the phone call was done, he headed back to Diagon Alley and flooed back through the Leaky Cauldron's connection into the Headmaster's office. Once he was back, he closed down the connection. As he left the office, he sent Minerva a message letting her know he was back and then headed off to let his eighth years have fun using live cockroaches in their potion for the day. He couldn't wait to see their faces.

 

セブルススネイプ 

 

By the end of the week he had sent the application back sure that they could read the quill writing as well as they could a ball point pen. The weekend had finally made it and Severus knew that the Board was coming that afternoon to decide on who the Headmaster would be next year. Taking a deep breath, Severus hung Albus' deciding hat on the Headmaster's chair. It was brilliantly colored in all the houses colors. Green, yellow, red and blue seemed to chase themselves about the entire piece. Minerva nodded in approval when she spotted his choice.

 

The rest of the morning was taken up with appeasing the different examiners and their whims. All he really wanted to do was to hide in his dungeon and brew until the Board arrived. Instead he was currently listening to Madam Loughty complain about her tea that the house elves had delivered to her room.

 

“Albus... he used to serve me the nicest tea. Surely you have some of his tea around here somewhere. I want a cup of it instead of this swill.” She let the cup clink onto the saucer as she glared at the offending beverage.

 

Severus glared lightly at her, doing his best to hold in all the cutting remarks that were trying to escape. Just at that moment he felt the wards warn him of the Boards arrival. He needed to speed this up. _'Some of Albus' tea about here? Yes, yes we do. But, unfortunately that is not going to help since he was a connoisseur of teas. He collected and drank many varieties. So, I have no idea which one he would typically serve you.'_

 

Remembering that Albus was also one to serve specific types of biscuits with each tea, he decided to inquire on the types of sweets that she wanted to go with the drink. “I see you haven't touched the biscuits. Is there a variety that you would prefer?”

 

Not that he really cared, but he did want the examiners to be content while giving the examines. _'No, not really. If they are irritated, they better still grade fairly. No, I want to speed this up so that I can get to the Headmaster's office in a decent amount of time.'_

 

“The little lemon ones.” The glassy blue eyes brightened up as she described the sweet she loved to go with her tea.

 

Severus narrowed his eyes a bit as he matched different teas to the biscuit in his head until he came up with the one she wanted. “Abel.”

 

When the little house elf appeared, he ordered Madam Loughty's tea and biscuits. When they were delivered, he told Abel to prepared the refreshments for the meeting and to bring them the next time he was summoned. Striding down the hall, he headed to the Headmaster's office.

 

The gargoyle jumped out of his way as he strode up to it. Growling lightly at it, he made a mental note to once again remind the stone guardian that just because he was tied into the wards he was not precluded from the password check. The stairs stopped at the door which was partial opened. Surveying the room before he entered, he could see the rest of the staff and the entire board standing about. _'Did they even bother to send someone to find me?'_ Even as the question finished forming, he could feel the affirmative from the castle and the image of Abel appeared with it. _'I guess he decided that I knew to come since I told him about the refreshments.'_ Slipping through the door, he quietly called for the house elf to serve the refreshments. As Abel appeared he caught Minerva's eye and nodded. It was time to begin.

 

Severus' voice cut across the din created by the staff and board's conversation. "Welcome back to Hogwarts. I am sure we all have many obligations today, so let's get started.”

 

All the teaching staff with the exception of Ms. Heaven and Mr. Parker settled into a seat on the side of the table closer to the fireplace. The other two quickly followed their example. Severus waited until the board had sat themselves across from the teachers before he took the Headmaster's chair. Refusing to see what the two that were out of the loop's expressions were, he checked to see if all the portraits were awake and present.

 

“Today is the day to re-evaluate the status of the Headmaster and Deputy.” He looked over at Preston who was currently the spokesman for the board as Lucius had stepped back from that position for this meeting. “Since the board has not been here to observe the going ons of the school, I am sure you have a number of questions for both the staff and the previous Headmasters.”

 

With a small gesture he signaled for Preston to take over.

 

The tall sandy blond leaned slightly forward, looking at all the staff members. Something told him that most of them would not protest what the board wanted to happen. Shifting his eyes towards the two new teachers, he decided to start there. “Professor Heaven, what is you impression of Professor McGonagall?”

 

The strawberry blond leaned forward a bit so that she could see the transfiguration teacher. “She is efficient, stern, but listens.”

 

Preston nodded. That was typical of McGonagall. “And of Professor Snape?”

 

She whipped her head about to stare at the dark eyed man. “He was the Deputy? No one announced who was in that position.” Shaking her head lightly, she looked back at Preston. “That explains why he would bring around the lesson plans after they had helpful notes written on them. He also was taking care of any supplies that I needed. If anything, I saw him more than I did of Professor McGonagall. The students seemed to respect him, even if they were a bit terrified of doing anything wrong near him. And they dreaded it if they had detention with him. All in all a good thing.”

 

Preston glanced at Severus. He was not supposed to be supervising detentions, was he? Running the deal through his head, he realized that they didn't restrict him from them. He shifted his eyes to Professor Parker. “And your impressions, Professor?”

 

Parker glanced to make sure that the man was talking to him. “McGonagall handled the job of Headmistress quite adequately. I'm not sure if Snape did the Deputy job justice. He was not that approachable to the students, and no one knew of his title. As far as any one knew, he was just a basic professor. And, as such, his advice and comments on how I instructed my class were both unneeded and unwelcomed.”

 

Minerva tried not to snap at the man to drop the issue that he had been harping on since the beginning of the year. Severus hadn't given them much difficulty at all throughout the school year. Parker just couldn't get over that Severus had told him that his eighth years did not need the lesson on Cornish Pixies and that the school would be better off with out an infestation from them. The man hadn't listened, and when the entire NEWTs eighth year class immediately frozen the pixies before he could even introduce them he was more than miffed. _'Even Filius had agreed that Severus' remarks afterward were appropriate. Very Severus, but appropriate.'_

 

Preston looked over at the other teachers to see if they had anything to add to what the others said. He caught the frown on McGonagall's face and wondered about it. “Do any of the rest of you have anything to add?”

 

Filius leaned forward a bit. “Severus handled his position quite well. He was attentive, noted what needed to be handled before it was called to his attention. He made sure that the new teachers had all that they needed, as well as telling them what they did not need to cover, especially in the Defense class as that position has seen so many come and go through it. The students respected him, even the eighth years. I am interested to see what his NEWT and OWL scores will be this year.”

 

Preston waited to see if any of the others had anything to say. When McGonagall started to speak, he interrupted her. “I'm sorry, Professor, but I think your opinion might be slightly biased.” Minerva just looked at him for a moment before sipping her tea.

 

Pomona tipped her head back a bit so she could look at the him. “Everyone has said it. Minerva handled her job to the best of her ability, and Severus took over almost all the roles of his position except those explicitly forbidden to him. He pulled it off because of all the practice he had at managing his time. It probably helped that there wasn't a Dark Lord breathing down his neck he had to fool.” Severus shot her a look that she couldn't quite read as it went away too fast.

 

Preston looked at the other Board members, his eyes lingering on Malfoy, who was the lead of the group that said this wouldn't work. They were a small faction though. He shifted his eyes back to Snape and McGonagall; he wasn't going to wait and ask the prior Headmasters anything. “It is the Board's decision that Professor Snape shall be demoted to the position Deputy Headmaster and Professor McGonagall shall be promoted to the position of Headmistress.”

 

Severus caught the new teachers' eyes widening at his statement. Parker blanched slightly as he realized that Severus was actually the Headmaster.

 

The portraits shifted slightly, the red haired elder becoming the spokesman once again. “The Council cannot approve of you decision. There is no reason for Headmaster Snape to be removed from his office. We agreed, grudgingly, to the year without the title or privileges of the office because Headmaster Snape insisted that there should be consequences for his action the prior year. We will not budge this time.”

 

The Board became the focus of all the painted eyes. Preston straightened his shoulders and refrained from looking to see if Malfoy was gloating. He had said that the Council of Elders would be against their decision. “There is still a number of the Governors that wish him removed from the school period. I think this is a fair compromise.”

 

The elder shook his head. “No, it is not. There is no compromise on this point. As of this moment, Professor Snape is to be known as the Headmaster of Hogwarts. He had served this position for the last two years better than could be expected. His first year, not one student died or was sent home due to permanent injuries, and this year he has handled all the intricacies of the office with the exception of speaking to students and parents in the role of Headmaster. And, this year, he did this while teaching full time, and stocking the infirmary.” He leaned a bit forward, his hands resting on the inside of the frame. “The Council has final say in this and our say is that Severus Snape has been and is the Headmaster. You have a say in the Deputy position. If you wish to remover Professor McGonagall from that position, then by all means...”

 

Severus let his eyes drift from one group to another while they debated his fate. In the background he could feel the castle preparing to lock itself up like it threatened to do last year. He hoped that the Board would back down since he didn't feel like explaining to the students why they could no longer enter or exit the castle.

 

Preston leaned back in his chair, his eyes making contact with his supporters. He could tell that they were grudgingly accepting what the elder said. It helped that one of them who was not in Malfoy's group had found an old book that had the school bylaws in it. It mentioned the Council and the powers that it held. “Very well, since we truly have no say here. The Board does request that this decision not be made public until the end of the school year.”

 

Severus' eyes narrowed slightly. “That will be acceptable.” The look he gave the portraits showed he was not going to budge on this point. The students did not need to be confused during their finals.

 

Preston nodded. “Then, Headmaster Snape, we shall look forward to dealing with you later.”

 

Severus smirked lightly as he nodded. “And I you.”

 

“As Headmaster Snape stated earlier, we are all busy. I'm sure you all have a lot to handle at this time with testing and all, so we shall not keep you any longer.” The members of the Board finished the last bits of their refreshments before heading out the door.

 

Severus slipped out the door before anyone of the teachers could start talking to him. He had no wish to deal with Parker at that moment, and if Heaven started to babble incestuously as was her want, he would not be held responsible for his actions. The others knew where to find him if they needed him. Slipping into his rooms, he settled into his chair by the fireplace to finish the book that was on the side table. He knew that one of the portraits would inform him if an examiner needed him.

 

It didn't take too long for Minerva to be ensconced in the chair across from him, distracting him from the last chapter. “You are doing the graduation speech. You are the Headmaster and have been all year. It will also be after the school year, so you would not be breaking the agreement with the Board.”

 

One look at her set face told Severus that he was not going to win this argument if he opted to step into it. Instead, he glanced at the book that was waiting on him and then back to his Deputy. “Do the others agree?”

 

At her nod yes, Severus smirked. It would be good to show the seventh and eighth years that he had been in charge. It would also be good for the Slytherins to see that once the punishment is done, you can still succeed. “Then I shall. We shall not announce that I am the Headmaster. Instead we shall carry on as we have done all year, letting them draw their own conclusions.”

 

The soon to be Head of Gryffindor leaned back in her seat, her eyes bright as she considered the confusion that was going to be running through the ceremony. It would be interesting to see who would figure it out.

 

セブルススネイプ 

 

The seventh and eighth year students were all in their cleanest robes and waiting for their Heads of House to lead them into the ceremony. There had been a debate as to whether there should be two ceremonies, one for each year, but Severus had pointed out that, as this group had worked together through some of the darkest times in recent Wizarding history, there was no reason for them not to continue to do so for one more day. He did not mention that he only wanted to do this one time. The students shifted as they watched the other teachers in the dress master robes settle on the dais. The Headmaster's seat was still empty with a bright purple hat covered shooting stars hanging off of it.

 

Harry noticed that Snape started the music for the alma mater with flick of his wand. Before he could wonder about it, the notes drifting through the room and the Heads lead them in. A side glance showed him the entire Weasley family taking up a good sized section of the audience. He also spotted the Malfoys sitting in the back. Other families caught his eye as he made his way to his seat. Once there, he shifted his attention back to the stage.

 

Severus watched as the students filed in to their seats. This was one of the greatest groups of students to leave these halls. _'They are some of the most messed up in the head, as well. It is a miracle of determination that some of them made it this far.'_ As the last one sat down, he stood to give his speech.

 

Stepping up to the podium, he looked out over the crowd, his eyes holding the Malfoys', Potter's, Grangers', and the youngest male Weasley's a bit longer than the others. “This is a day I am sure that many of you did not think you would see. You have faced many obstacles to make it here, some of you more than others. That you persevered and overcame says much about these two classes.”

 

He looked over the faces that were shooting uncertain looks between him and Minerva. As he continued, he let his eyes rest on particular students, doing his best not to call attention to the Trio even though they were prime examples. Instead he chose students who had been there during his first year as Headmaster.

 

“You showed to all the Wizarding world that a Ravenclaw can be cunning and loyal, a Gryffindor can be smart and sly, a Hufflepuff can be courageous and devious, and that a Slytherin can be hardworking and brave. You have stood shoulder to shoulder in some of the darkest times that have been seen in recent history. You stood up for what you believed in, be it friends, family, justice, or what is right. Take this ability out with you into the world and show them what it will take to make it a better place. You have it, you know it, you have used it. Keep doing so. Do not dishonor the school nor yourselves as you strive towards your individual goals.”

 

Letting his eyes sweep over the parents, he thought of all that he should say, but he really didn't want to speak long. His gaze returned back to the group of students before him as he continued. “As you know, I do not like to waste my breath on unnecessary words. So, I will say this once, and only once.” He watched as they focused intently on him. Letting his masks fall just enough to show the pride that he was feeling, he continued. “I am proud of all of you. You survived, but more than that you succeeded where others would have failed. Congratulation on your graduation from Hogwarts.”

 

He watched as the faces looking back at him were covered in shock, especially the three houses that he had not been the head of for years. The masks fell back over his face as he turned to look at the Minister. “Minister Shacklebolt, I certify that these students have passed all criteria needed for graduation from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and are prepared to step into the Wizarding world as young adults.” When Kingsley nodded towards him, Severus turned and left the podium nodding at Minerva as she moved to take his place.

 

Minerva stepped up to the podium and gestured to the Heads of House to line up on the stage to help hand out the diplomas. Picking up the list of names that was missing a few from the time she had read them seven and eight years ago, she began calling the students up alphabetically.

 

As Minerva started reading the names, Sevreus considered moving to stand next to her in the position that Dumbledore had often filled and shake the students hands at the received their diplomas. Catching Flitwick's, Sprout's, Vector's, and Babbling's eyes he glanced at the spot and raised a questioning eyebrow. The grin he got from all of them had him moving forward to take _his_ position. He knew it would raise more questions, but he couldn't bring himself to care, especially once he received a warm look from Minerva when she spotted him as the first student passed her heading for their diploma. He expected his Slytherins to track him down later for an explanation and he wondered if the Trio would also.


	12. ...Always a Headmaster

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And now for a challenge for all my “A Place” readers... Eric Grayland appeared in that story. Can you tell me who he is?

When the ceremony was finally finished, Severus started heading away from the guests and recent graduates. It didn't take him long to notice that he was being followed by the newly graduated Slytherins, Potter, Granger, and the core Weasley clan. _'I knew that they would want answers, but I didn't expect the rest of the Weasleys. I should have...I must be more tired than I thought. I can't take them to my office, it just doesn't have the space needed. I also will not invite the Weasley clan into my room. I can deal with Ronald and maybe the twins, but the others would be too much. So that leaves the Headmaster's office or my classroom.'_

 

His steps turned towards the dungeons. He didn't feel like having the Council peering over his shoulder while he held this conversation. As far as he knew, Albus was the only one that had a clue he had been counseling these particular students. Turning slightly, he caught their eyes and indicated for them to follow him.

 

 

When they reached the eighth door on the main dungeon hall, he let his fingers brush over the thick wooden doors. He was going to miss this room. He had chosen it all those years ago, and he had missed it terribly the two years he couldn't teach in it. He knew now he wouldn't be coming back in there to teach again. He had to move to the Headmaster's office permanently.

 

Pushing the door open, he swept in. He heard the others follow him. Spinning about at his desk, he faced the small crowd that were milling about, jockeying for a good position. He waited on them to start the conversation. He was only slightly surprised that it was the twins that started. He expected it to be Potter or one of his Snakes.

 

 

George started, leaning forward slightly as he spoke. “You know, we pride ourselves...”

Fred jumped in continuing for his brother. “... on our pranks. And we have admired those...”

“... who were known for the pranking abilities.”

“The Marauders... Our Uncles...”

“...Gideon and Fabian. But they were all dead...”

“...or unknown, lost in time, unable to...”

“...show off their knowledge.”

They both took a breath and looked at the man who was their watcher and helper on many occasions. It was Fred that started this time.

“We didn't realize that there was another ...”

“...Prank master in our midsts. One that has pulled a prank over....”

“... on the entire Wizarding world, not once...”

“...but twice. And one of the longest ones on...”

“...the darkest wizards of all time.”

They stepped forward a bit grinning madly at Severus. “Sir, we would be honored...”

“..if you allowed us access to your expertise.”

“Imagine what we could do together.”

 

 

Severus raised an eyebrow as he considered just how those two slipped through the cracks and missed being put into Slytherin. They had just put together a way to formalize their association without breaking the secrecy pact, or at least confirming that everything was still normal. “As the Headmaster, I think that it would be counter productive if our current association was changed.”

 

He just barely caught the happiness that flashed in their eyes before it was masked by disappointment. Smirking lightly, he knew they would be consulting him on occasions as normal.

 

 

Draco stepped forward, his face the perfect aristocratic mask. “You were Headmaster all school year, and you hid it from us?”

 

 

Severus felt everyones eyes look at him. Leaning a bit against his desk, he took in the group. If anybody deserved the truth, it would be this group of people. “This goes no further than the people here.” He waited until everyone promised. “My punishment for the unfortunate occurrences during my first year as Headmaster was that I would not be granted the title or it's privileges for this past year. I could not handle any direct student or parent issues without their request. I had to be perceived as a professor and handle all the other Headmaster duties. I also could not be the head of any house, since I was technically the Headmaster.”

 

 

“You had to be very... very busy then. But, you had time for us. All of us.” Harry gestured to everyone standing in the room. “Even the Weasleys. You developed a potion for George's ear, and you had diner with Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. You listened to the rest of us, gave us advice, or potions when we needed them.” He shifted his gaze until it locked with the black eyes that were looking at him, asking him to get to the point. “Thank you.”

 

 

Granger and Weasley nodded slightly. “Thank you.”

 

 

His Slytherins began echoing their thanks.

 

 

He considered the crowd for a moment before returning their nod. “You're welcome.” He made eye contact with Arthur and Molly, making sure that they knew that they were included, before continuing. “I know that there is a light luncheon and some excellent deserts being served in the Great Hall. So, if there are no more pressing questions, I'm sure you all would like to avail yourselves to them.”

 

He held in his smile as the teenagers faces lit up at the thought of food. With a wave of his hand, the door to the classroom opened. “Shall we?”

 

 

He was the last one to leave the room. Turning around, he looked at the space that had been _his_ for so long. Wrapping his fingers around the thick door, he took in deep breath, and on the quiet exhale he spoke a simple word. “Nox.”

 

As the room fell to darkness, he remembered the first time he had stepped through the door. It had been a far more dusty and smelled of old potions, but it had welcomed him then. Now it was like an old friend. He knew he would come here to think if the new Potions Master did not claim it as his classroom. Releasing the door, he spun about and swept after his guests. He smirked as the door thudded behind him. He still loved that sound.

 

 

Lucius slid next to him as soon as he stepped into the Great Hall. “You like walking a fine line, my friend.”

 

 

Severus flicked a glance at Minerva before discreetly directing Lucius to a corner of the room. “Minerva requested that I do the speech, and as I was the former head of house for the Slytherins it was only appropriate that I see them off.”

 

 

Lucius smirked lightly. “We'll leave it at that. The other Governors might just accept it.”

 

 

Severus returned the smirk before frowning slightly. “Why are they against me being the Headmaster? Was Preston exaggerating about the number who still want me out of the school?”

 

 

Lucius noticed the muffling spell that was now surrounding them. “Only about a quarter of the board wants you gone. Admittedly they are the most vocal, but there are less than last year. No, most of them think you are skipping a step, and that it is unfair to McGonagall. She has been the Deputy for decades, and you never have been. Their argument was that you should follow the steps in the hierarchy. That you should be the Deputy before being the Headmaster.”

 

 

Severus nodded slowly. “The same argument I had, but the Council is not listening to it.” He had spent several long evening during the end of the summer trying to get them to see it his way. “So, the Board doesn't have a problem with my performance, just with the way I got the title.”

 

 

Lucius nodded. “That about sums it up.”

 

 

Severus smirked and canceled the spell. “If only it was up to them. I think I see Draco hunting for you.”

 

 

Lucius peered through the clusters of students. A genuine smile lit his face when he spotted his son milling about. “Then let's go congratulate your godson.”

 

He headed out into the crowd with Severus at his heels.

 

 

セブルススネイプ 

 

 

Minerva looked at the parchment that she was holding once again. The map was neatly sketched out, and the instructions were written out in the penmanship she and the rest had learned to interpret years ago. She glanced up at the others. Pomona, Filius, and Hagrid were waiting patiently in the muggle style clothing that they could find. She had to transfigure a set to fit Hagrid. "Here are the apparition coordinates. I'll side along Hagrid, and then we'll move aside so that you can follow. We are appearing in a screened section of a playground, so it might be crowded until we get to the street."

 

 

After the others nodded, she took a hold of Hagrid's arm and whisked them away. Pomona and Filius appeared one right after another.

 

 

Filius took in the charms and wards laid about the apparition point, he had concerns about it being so close to children who might not recognize the sound of an apparition. The notice-me-not charms woven through with silencing charms was a nice piece of work, he would have to remember to congratulate Severus on them.

 

 

Pomona looked at her own copy of the map that Severus had given all them and Poppy in private. He told everyone that they could reach him by owl that summer, or patronus if it was an emergency and then signaled them to remain behind. That was when he gave it to them, and he told them that they could come by to visit during the summer if they wished. His eyes had rested on Minerva and Poppy while he said that. _'And it was obvious that he was only inviting us because he expected those two to show up uninvited if he didn't.'_

 

Finding the proper path, she headed out of the warded area.

 

 

The playground they walked into was run down and obviously old, but there were a number of children running about swinging and sliding. As they left the playground, they expected to move into a more affluent area of town, but soon discovered that, if anything, the area was getting poorer and poorer. It was obvious though, that even if they didn't have much, the people who lived there took pride in what they had.

 

Stopping in front of a narrow house, they looked at the neat garden that surrounded the front porch. It wasn't quite what they expected for their Potions Master's home to be like.

 

 

 

Chris Jameson rounded the corner of his house to see four people standing on the sidewalk looking at Severus' place. Frown slightly, he started moving towards them. He thought about stopping and getting his gun, Severus had said that it wasn't completely safe for him yet, but something about those four pulled up a memory from when the his boy had come home this summer. _'He told some of them how to find him, and then said that they might visit. The tall one and the short one certainly fit his description. The others kind of match as well.'_

 

Crossing from his house to Severus, he caught up with the group on Severus' porch. “Good morning.”

 

 

The tall, thin lady looked him up and down for a moment. Chris just waited out her assessment.

 

 

“Good morning. This is the house of Severus Snape, is it not?” Minerva took in the old man who was watching them warily.

 

 

Chris glanced over the four of them, once again comparing them to the mental images he had created from Severus' description. “Might I inquiry who is asking?” It was the short man who answered.

 

 

“I am Filius Flitwick, this tall gentleman is Rubius Hagrid.” Turning slightly, he gestured to Minerva. “This is Minerva McGonagall, and this is Pomona Sprout.” He could see that the man recognized their names.

 

 

Chris nodded slightly when the introductions were complete. These were four of the ones Severus was expecting. _'I don't know if he was expecting them all at once though.'_

 

Smiling slightly, he introduced himself. “It is wonderful to finally met you. I am Chris Jameson. And yes, you found Severus' house. But he is currently at work. Was he expecting you?”

 

He was pretty sure that Severus wasn't as he hadn't mentioned it last night at dinner. And Severus would have warned him since he mentioned he was off today.

 

 

Minerva looked into the knowing eyes for a moment. _'He seems to know Severus. He even calls him by his first name.'_ She glanced at the others before she answered. “He invited us, but our decision to come now was a spur of the moment idea.”

 

 

Chris nodded before turning on his heel. “Why don't come over to my place and have a spot of tea? I'll call and let him know your here.”

 

 

After another nonverbal discussion they followed him to the house that was next door to Severus'. Opening the door, the gray haired man directed them into a small living room.

 

 

“Make yourselves at home. I'll go put on the kettle and call up Jessica. She'll pass the message along.” Chris headed into the kitchen. As he put the kettle on, he tried to figure out how to entertain four wizards who he wasn't sure could be trusted traveling around town. Picking up the phone, he dialed Stoner's number.

 

 

“Stoner High School.”

 

 

“Jessica, is Severus in class right now?”

 

 

“Yes, he is. They won't get out for another half hour. Why?” Jessica Jameson tried to keep the worry out of her voice.

 

 

Chris had known her too long for her for her to be able to mask it. He wondered how much she suspected about Severus. “He had four unexpected guests arrive. Can you let him know that Sprout, McGonagall, Flitwick and Hagrid have shown up?”

 

 

“Four of them? I'll tell him. Where are they now?”

 

 

She now just sounded surprised and Chris could hear her brain working its way through the dynamics of the visit. “Yes, four. I have them here and I am about to serve them tea.”

 

 

“Good, give them some of the cake that is on the counter, too. Maybe they'll want to watch the telly while they wait. Severus was going to be making his own dinner tonight, he said he has some work to catch up on for his research group. You might want to call Timolin's to see about increasing his order size so that he has enough for all of them. I'll let him know that we did before he heads out. Also when you see him, invite him to have dinner at our place. I doubt he'll agree but at least offer. I might not have a chance.”

 

 

When she paused for a moment, Chris agreed to do as she asked. As soon as he had, she continued. “Are they here for long? If they are, Severus doesn't have the room to put all four of them up for the night. We can put a roll away bed into Thomas' room and let two of them stay here. And, since he is working tomorrow at Timolin's, we can serve them breakfast. Thank goodness tomorrow is Friday, I'm off. Severus will be teaching, but I'm sure we can find something to entertain them until he is home.”

 

 

The kettle whistled loudly. Cutting it off quickly, Chris jumped into her planning. “We'll find out about their plans when Severus gets here. I'll give Thomas a call so that he can tell Karen and Jacob that they won't be spending the night tonight.”

 

 

“Okay. See you when I get home, we'll figure out the rest when I get here. Love you.”

 

 

“Sure. Love you, bye.” Hanging up the phone, he took the pot of tea out to the living room and slices of cake.

 

 

“Sorry for the wait. Jessica is going to let Severus know you're here. He should be off in about half an hour, and I'm sure that he'll get here shortly after that.” Just as he finished pouring a cup of tea for himself, he heard the phone ring. The first thing he noticed was that three of his four guests had reached for something. He was sure it was their wands. Hagrid was looking about for trouble. He knew he had to show them that it wasn't anything to worry about. “I'm sorry, the ringer on the phone is a bit loud. I was outside and didn't want to miss a call. Let me get that.”

 

 

He headed into the kitchen and answered the loudly ringing phone. “Jameson residence.” He let a smile slip out. Thomas was calling him.

 

 

 

While he was gone, Minerva looked about the room before looking at her fellow teachers. She had been in several rooms like this but they hadn't. She could see their barely concealed curiosity. “I wonder how he knows Severus. He speaks like he is a good friend with our Headmaster.”

 

 

“Well, he does live next door.” Pomona eyes drifted out the window taking in the plants that she could spot.

 

 

“Yes, he does, but that doesn't mean our antisocial friend is friends with him.” Minerva smirked a bit as she caught Pomona's wandering attention.

 

 

The conversation came to an end as Chris came back into the room. The next hour slipped by slowly as Chris did his best to entertain four people he didn't know.

 

 

セブルススネイプ 

 

 

Severus walked quickly. He had already stopped to pick up what he needed for dinner and dropped it off at his place. Timothy had requested that he bring his guests by sometime. The other teachers had already done the same. _'Why did all of them come at once? I have left them imposing on Mr. Jameson for too long already. I should have told Mrs. Jameson to call and tell him to let them into the house. They are big enough to entertain themselves, and they showed up unannounced.'_

 

He walked quickly up the front steps of the Jameson's place and knocked swiftly. He fought the smile that tried to break out as he heard Mr. Jameson fuss at him from the other side.

 

 

“Severus! You know you don't have to knock. Come in here.”

 

 

Severus was glad that Mr. Jameson didn't sound stressed. Opening the door, he headed to where he heard the voice coming from. “Mr. Jameson, thank you for this.”

 

He glanced at the others in the room. It took a moment to register that Mr. Jameson was teaching them to play muggle card games. “I hope it wasn't too much of an imposition.”

 

 

Chris looked up at Severus. “We found stuff to do. Did you stop by Timothy's?” At Severus' nod he continued. “Jessica invited you to come over for dinner. And if not dinner, then you should be here for desert. Thomas and his family are coming over.”

 

 

“I just saw the twins. Why would I want to see them again?” He raised an eyebrow at the older man.

 

 

“Because they are complaining that you are avoiding them just because that had to take summer school.” Chris took in the smirk that slipped on the pale face. “You are, aren't you?”

 

 

Severus tipped his head in the slightest bit of a nod. “They knew better than to fail chemistry. Knowing those two, they did it just to take my class this summer. Karen practically admitted it. So, of course I am making sure that they feel my displeasure.”

 

 

The snort from Pomona caused him to look over at the Hufflepuff. “Minerva, Pomona, Filius, Hagrid... it is good to see you.” His tone showed that it was good, but he wasn't sure why they were there. “I take this is a social visit, not an emergency?”

 

 

Minerva shook her head slightly. “We all ran into each other and realized that we were all planning to come visit at the same time. So, we came as a group. Nothing horrible has happened.”

 

 

Chris saw the slight relaxing of Severus' shoulders. “I told Jessica that I would ask once Severus arrived. How long are you planning to stay?”

 

 

Pomona looked at the others before answering. “We figured we would leave on Sunday. That would give us a couple of day to see the area.”

 

 

Chris nodded before he turned back to Severus. “Will you help me move the roll away into Thomas' old room? The ladies can stay here, and the gentlemen can take the guest room at your place. As you're working tomorrow morning, Jessica already said we are serving breakfast for them. And if I know my wife, she has already planned out things to do until you get home. After that I'll try to keep her distracted so that you can spend sometime with them without her hanging over your shoulder.”Severus leveled a low level glare as Chris continued. “I'd would expect them to meet Mrs. Timolin, so you might want to give them a warning over dinner.”

 

 

The glare faded as Severus gestured towards the door. “Yes, I'll help you set it up, and thank you for housing them. I will talk to them about what to expect over dinner.” He turned back to the other four. “If you will give me a moment, I'll be right back.” He headed further into the house with Chris on his heels.

 

 

Filius watched them go. “I'd say that they know each other quite well.” The other three nodded. Severus was not that informal with anyone that he hadn't known and liked for years.

 

 

It wasn't long before they were back on Severus' porch. Unlocking his door, Severus walked into the entry hall before turning back to them. “Come on in.”

 

 

He waited until they squeezed into his small entry hall before he gestured to a small door just before the living room. “That is the downstairs powder room, if you need it. There is another door in there, don't use it, it leads to my lab. Make yourselves at home other wise. I have to get dinner started.”

 

He headed off to the kitchen with the others following behind him. Severus smirked lightly. He had been sure that he would lose Filius to the bookshelves that had taken over the living room walls.

 

 

Minerva took in the small dining room and kitchen. The place was as immaculate as she knew he would keep it. She looked back at Severus as he unwrapped a small roast. “Who is Chris Jameson?”

 

 

Severus pulled several spices out of the spice rack before answering. “Mr. Jameson is my neighbor.”

 

He ignored her huff as he put the roast into the pan and rubbed it down with the spices. Setting the temperature, he slide the meat into the oven. After washing his hands, he settled at the kitchen table with the others.

 

“He has been my neighbor since I was born.” He looked at the four waiting for more information. Holding back a sigh, he realized just how much he was going to have to give away. “Mrs. Jameson and Mr. Jameson have taken a healthy interest in me since I was four or five. Mrs. Jameson will be asking lots and lots of questions later. She has always been inquisitive. Everyone that you will meet here will know that I am currently the Headmaster of Hogwarts. They might not know the school's name, but they do know my rank. They also do not know that I was teaching last year. If I know Mrs. Jameson, she take you by the butcher shop tomorrow sometime after breakfast.”

 

He leaned a bit on his elbows that were resting on the table. “You will be meeting Mrs. Timolin. Minerva, she holds you responsible for not tell them that I was hurt last school year. I've informed her that you couldn't get to my file, but she thinks if you had put your mind to it, you would have succeeded. Just let her rant and she'll let it go. She is not one to hold grudges.”

 

 

Minerva raised an eyebrow at that. “She doesn't know me but she holds me responsible?”

 

 

Severus smirked at her. “It was your job as acting Headmistress. Once you've finished there, I am positive that she'll bring you up to the school. And since Compton, Wells, Zimmerman, Patterson, and Vance all heard that I have visitors from my school, they are going to be interested in meeting you.”

 

He leaned back a bit making eye contact with the largest person in the room. “Hagrid, I told them that you are the professor for our agriculture class. So you teach about the raising and breeding of animals and crops. If they ask about the animals you teach about, please stick to the muggle ones. Cows, sheep, pigs, chickens, and horses. For crops, anything you grow in your garden will be acceptable.”

 

 

The shaggy haired man nodded. “Okay, I c'n do that, Severus.”

 

 

“Also, you and Filius need to be prepared to be exclaimed over due to your heights. No mentioning your true heritage, they won't understand. Instead, Hagrid you have a genetic disorder called gigantism. Filius, you are an great example of proportionate dwarfism. As such, Wells and Patterson are bound to ask to take your pictures, ask your life story, see if you will come speak to their students. Please do not humor them. Maybe with the pictures, but nothing else.”

 

 

He looked over to the Charms Master. “I have told them that you are a literature teacher, and that your specialty is on Asian literature. I know you read it, and that they are not that familiar with it. Mrs. Jameson was once an English teacher who specialized in Shakespeare. Pomona, you are teaching horticulture, which is just another name for herbology. Minerva, you are Deputy Headmistress and in the muggle world that means you are not in a classroom. You deal with paperwork all day.” He smirked at her as she raised an eyebrow at that. “And that about all.” He looked at them. “So, what have you been doing this summer?”

 

 

 

Minerva grinned at him. “No. That is not all. You are teaching during the summer? And you have some other position in the morning?”

 

 

Severus compressed his lips slightly. “I work at Timolin's Butcher Shop early in the morning, and from there I head into Stoner High School to teach Botany and Chemistry for students who failed to pass it during the school year.”

 

 

Filius leaned forward. “Have you been doing this long?”

 

 

Severus raised an eyebrow just a bit. “Yes.”

 

 

At his clipped answer, they knew that that line of conversation was done. It turned off onto worn paths of who to hire for empty positions, what happened last school year, and what they had been doing over the summer. After a quick tour of the house and dinner, they headed back over to the Jameson's.

 

 

Severus was not surprised to met at the door by the twins. He had even warned the others to be prepared to wait. “Uncle Severus!” Karen blocked the door slightly, Jacob right behind her taking up the rest of the space. “Why have you been avoiding us?” The light blue eyes glowed with unshed tears.

 

 

Severus raised an eyebrow. “I've seen you almost every morning.”

 

 

Jacob huffed. “That is school... in class. That isn't _us_.”

 

 

Severus let his eyes narrow on them. “I know you intentionally failed your class. And manipulated the system to be in my class this summer. You've got what you wanted. You spend every morning with me during the week, why are you trying to be greedy?”

 

He wanted to mention that this was not the time or place for the conversation, but he knew that it wouldn't change a thing.

 

 

A small tear started trailing down Karen's check. “Is it so bad that I wanted you to teach me something? We tried to get into your school so you could do it there, but we couldn't. And the only time we could take a class with you here is during the summer.”

 

 

Jacob rested a hand on her shoulder. “We told you a long time ago that we wanted you to teach us.”

 

 

Severus looked from one set of blue eye to the other before stepping towards them. The tears and aggravation were real. It was time to end his punishment. “Let's hold this conversation in the house, and let my guests in as well.”

 

 

The two teens glanced over his shoulder and spotted the other four visitors. Their eyes got wider as they took in Hagrid and Flitwick.

 

 

Severus let his smirk broaden as he caught their reaction. Once they were in the door, he reached out and pulled the two into a small hug. They were the only ones he was in the habit of initiating them with.

 

“Since I understand your reasoning for your actions, I will stop avoiding you.” He felt their arms tightened a bit around him.

 

“Now, it is time to civil to my guests if they are still standing.” Letting them go, he noticed them grinning. They knew his reputation as a mean, unapproachable person. Smirking at them, he turned to introduced the other four. Minerva and the others looked flabbergasted but were still on their feet.

 

 

The rest of the evening went the way he had expected, as did the rest of their visit. The only thing that he hadn't expected was for them to learn that The End and Compton trained him how to teach, and that he had started teaching at Stoner before Hogwarts.

 

 

セブルススネイプ 

 

 

 

Minerva looked over the group that was loitering around the staffroom. Sprout was talking to Hooch about the woods used in brooms. One year they'll tire of that conversation, but it hadn't happened yet. Vector was talking to Babbling about how he was glad that he was not in charge of the Gryffindors anymore, but that he would be happy to substitute if needed. Babbling was shaking her head and commenting about how easy the Slytherins had been. She had expected them to be far worse.

 

 

_'I think Severus was handling part of that without any of us knowing.'_ She glanced over at the dark haired man who was watching everyone from the wall near the fireplace. They had learned so much about him this summer. She was sure that Albus didn't know a lot of what they now knew.

 

 

_'There is a whole team of teachers who wanted him to go teach with them five years ago when the botany teacher retired. Severus could have left all this behind, all the intrigue, saving Harry, and the irritation and heart ache of watching his house's students turn towards Voldemort. But he told them he had made a promise to be here, and so he turned it down.'_

 

 

She shifted her eyes back to Sprout. _'She was surprised that Severus found the Venomous Violet there, and that there was not a single potions ingredient in his garden.'_

 

 

Her eyes drifted over to Hagrid. Severus had been right, those teachers wanted him and Filius to speak to their classes. They both consented to have there pictures taken for them to use when they talked about the conditions next year.

 

 

She focused on Severus again. _'The students would never believe that the bat of the dungeons was also a butcher assistant. Then again, they might, and they would be a bit more nervous about his threats to carve them up to use a potions ingredients.'_ She fought a grin down.She had been a bit nervous when they headed to Timolin's Butcher Shop, but at least Mrs. Jameson had waited until Severus could be with them. _'That was an eye opening experience. I thought he was the only one who could hold an entire conversation with glares. Now I know where he learned it. Watching Filius looking from one to the other while they argued about whether I deserved a scolding made that moment even funnier. You could almost see him rating the levels of the glares they were casting each other. And the other boy, Timothy, just stood by like this was normal. He was actually smiling through it all.'_ After the verbal and glaring skirmish Sandra Timolin greeted her calmly. Yes, Severus had learned a number of his mannerisms from this lady.

 

 

Her eyes drifted towards Filius. He had been a shock to the matriarch of the Jameson family. Even more so than Hagrid had. They met her their first night and Jessica Jameson couldn't help but to stare at him most of the night. At breakfast the next morning, she had gotten over it and apologized while she loaded sausages onto his plate. They found out later that the sausages were Severus' recipe. _'That had been another surprise. Severus gets up before the sunrises during the summer to mix things together, too. And that he had planned to be a chef before he came to Hogwarts as a student. The youngest Potions Master in centuries, the Headmaster of Hogwarts, Spy extraordinaire, wanted to be a chef. Thomas Jameson had mentioned that, and indicated that it was still a possibility.'_ Shaking her head slightly, she thought about all the people they meet. _'Karen and Jacob are just like regular teenagers, Sandra Timolin was an older Severus mixed with Poppy, Jessica Jameson was a combination of Albus and Molly, Chris Jameson was his own unique self as were the others.'_ The thing that had stood out the most during their visit was that Severus' home was just that, a home. It was filled with people who cared about him, who worried about him, and whom he worried about.

 

 

Her traveling eyes finally found its way to the far corner of the room where the Defense teacher was sitting. Parker was obviously trying to get the attention of Eric Grayland, the new Potions Professor. Eric had graduated from Hogwarts, but try as she might, Minerva couldn't pull this particular student to mind. None of the others could either. Nothing stood out about the man. He was average as average could get in their opinion. Light to medium brown eyes, medium brown hair, average height, and the skin tone they had come to expect from someone who worked with potions. It didn't help that he was wearing a medium brown robe. Grayland was as monochromatic as the Headmaster. No, none of them remembered him. None, that is, except Severus. _'We were going through the applications for the position and once he saw that name, he had smirked his 'I found it' smirk. He then proceeded to push it into my hands telling me that we were going to interview him first. The way he said it I knew that, unless something went horribly wrong, we were going to be hiring him.'_ She watched as the newest member to their staff wandered into the poisonous area around Parker. _'That man never forgave Severus for last year. If he doesn't straighten up, we will be looking for a new Defense teacher next year. We're just going to have to make sure that he doesn't poison Grayland first.'_

 

 

Eric Grayland wandered about the room. He had met all his old teachers. As well as some that had been there but he hadn't taken. He had made sure not to approach Headmaster Snape yet. He knew that the moment that he did, they would start talking shop and he wouldn't stop. Instead he was making his way to the Defense teacher that was tucked in a corner. The blond brushed his hair back before reaching out a hand towards him. Eric fought against raising an eyebrow while he accepted the hand. “Hi. I'm sure you know who I am since Headmaster Snape introduced me.”

 

 

Parker smiled slightly. “Eric Grayland. It is nice to meet you. I'm Daniel Parker, Defense Against Dark Arts Professor.” He shot a look over at Snape, who was watching them from where he stood. “And as the Defense teacher, I suggest you watch yourself around the Headmaster. He is about as dark as they come”

 

 

Eric dropped Parker's hand and discreetly wiped it off on his robe. “I heard that he was a spy.” His hand came up to toy with a small pebble that was hung on a necklace.

 

 

Parker sneered slightly at the pebble. It didn't deserver to be used as jewelry to the Ravenclaw's discerning eye. If it fell to the ground it would blend right in with the others pebbles. Looking back at the Potions Professor's face, he continued trying to get the newest member of the staff to understand. “That is what they say. I don't know. The students don't like him, and his personality...” He looked back at Snape before snapping his gaze back to the frown that was forming on Grayland's face.

 

 

Eric frowned at the blond. “How long have you known Headmaster Snape?”

 

 

“I've know him for an entire year. He had already been declared to be on the side of the Light, but he still didn't act like it.” Parker had a feeling he was loosing the man for some reason.

 

 

Eric tightened his hold around the pebble before dropping his hand. “Then I believe I am a better judge of the Headmaster than you are. I have seen him at some of the darkest times and some of the brightest. And as his student for seven years, I think I have seen more aspects of him than you have.” Looking the man up and down for just a moment, he smirked. “I have a feeling that he bested you at something. Don't let that bug you, he succeeded in getting the best of some of the smartest wizards in the world.” Spinning on his heel, he headed off to meet the last new teacher. He hoped that Professor Heaven would not be as idiotic as the Defense one.

 

 

Severus wondered what Parker told Grayland. He knew that whatever it was, it wasn't going to go well. Grayland had a history of defending those to whom he was loyal to. He was just as bad as Potter. The Hufflepuff just did it with less dramatics than the Gryffindor. He watched as the new Potions Master talked with Celeste Heaven before finding his way over to him.

 

 

“Headmaster Snape.” Brown eyes met black eyes.

 

 

“Professor Grayland.” Severus smirked down at the newest member of the staff. “Are you all settled in?”

 

 

“Yes, sir. I'll have my lesson plans on your desk in the morning, unless you want to see them tonight?” The answer was given with a grin. Eric knew Snape required work to be turned in at the time he had declared it due. Not late, not early, but on time. So, the Headmaster's answer was not a surprise.

 

 

“I asked for them in the morning, Professor Grayland, so I will expect them then.” Severus narrowed his eyes slightly.

 

 

“Of course.” Eric nodded slightly. “I thank you for letting me look over your previous lesson plans. Have you ever thought of using that report format you came up with when you report new potions? It makes understanding what you are talking about easy.”

 

 

Severus shook his head. “The other Potions Masters wouldn't accept it.”

 

 

Eric smirked. “The old ones, no... but the new ones might just. How about I introduce it to them and see what they think?”

 

 

“Do what you will, Grayland.” His tone said that the Hufflepuff always did.

 

 

“I will.” Eric glanced over at Parker. “What is his problem with you, sir?”

 

 

Severus glanced to see where Grayland was looking. “He didn't like how I corrected him. He made a mistake because he didn't listen to me.”

 

 

Eric winced. “That explains it. I'll watch out for him for you.”

 

 

Severus raised an eyebrow. “I can look out after myself. You just concentrate on teaching your classes.”

 

 

The brown eyes focused on him with a too innocent look in them. “Of course, sir.”

 

 

Severus held in a sigh. Grayland was a Hufflepuff through and through. He was just like the badger that represented that house. You can insult a Hufflepuff and have no repercussions, but you do not attack one that they thought as their own. Then they would fight you tooth and nail. When Sprout retired, Severus knew exactly who to make the next head. He just had to get the man not to tear up the Defense professor until he had a chance to hire a new one. “I refuse to pull you out of a mess of your own making. You are now an adult, and I know you learned that lesson years ago.”

 

 

“Yes, sir. I'll pull myself out of my own messes and I can not make them in front of the students.” Smirking, the new Potions Master turned on his heel, his brown robes snapping about his legs reminiscent of the Headmaster's, and headed off to see what he could do before the students arrived.

 

 

Severus watched him walk away. This school year went from boring to interesting in a blink of an eye and a short conversation. _'And here I thought I was going to have it easy without the Weasley twins or Potter to worry about.'_ Sighing lightly, he went to go warn Minerva.

 

 

 


	13. Removing the DADA Professor: The epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to dedicate this to Sithtar, FireChildSlytherin5, and AvadaK3 who inspired me to continue, even when real life was pushing me around.

Severus strode down the hall, his eyes taking in the discontent of the students. He slid into the shadows and waited to hear what was going on.

 

“I can't see how we got such different grades.” Aimee Lopez chewed on her bottom lip as she looked up at her best friend. “We worked together on the essay.”

 

Severus looked at the Gryffindor and Slytherin who were flanked by a Hufflepuff and a Ravenclaw. All of them were second years. He remembered their sorting last year, and them in his class. Ms. Lopez, the Slytherin, would not be one he would think of copying.

 

Geoffrey Tobler fidgeted with his tie, drawing attention to the red color. “I know you didn't copy it exact, but still we used the same ideas, backed them up basically the same. If anything, you backed it up better than I did. There should be no reason Professor Parker gave you a T and me an EE.”

 

Emily Adaway leaned a bit so that she could see over Geoffrey's shoulder. “Hold on, isn't that the essay all four of use worked on because we had to share the book?” She glanced over at the Ravenclaw that was looking over Geoffrey's other shoulder.

 

Terrance Arrington nodded. “It is. So, how did I get an O?”

 

Emily looked back at her own paper. “How did I get an A?”

 

Severus wanted to ask for the four parchments. If they had honestly used the same source and worked together, then their essays had to be fairly similar. The spread of grades were too far apart for that.

 

Terrance looked at the others. “We need to take this to a teacher who can look over it and tell us their honest opinion.”

 

Geoffrey nodded. “But not one of the heads. They might be biased.”

 

“How about Professor Grayland? He grades fairly.” Emily looked at the other three waiting to hear their opinion.

 

Aimee looked at her parchment for a moment. “I don't know if I want him to see this grade.” Geoffrey and Emily squeezed her shoulder gently. “But, we need to know, so I think it would be better to be him instead of Professor Babbling.”

 

Severus watched as the four friends headed down to the dungeons. Stepping out of the shadows, he went in search of more information about his Defense Professor.

 

セブルススネイプ 

 

Eric Grayland settled back in his office chair and tapped his index finger on the desk top. His eyes were fixated on the door that had just closed behind a mix of students. All of them had the same question. ' _Why are our grades different?'_

He wasn't sure why they chose him to ask, but they had. So, he had read over their papers while they waited. They were not the first group to come see him with the same question. He had sent them away, telling them to bring it up to the four Heads of Houses, preferable as a group.

 

He carefully made a tally mark on a slip of parchment that was tucked under the edge of a paperweight on his desk. He could not determine the reason for all the Slytherins received an A or below and Gryffindors received an EE or above. The other two houses were all an A or above. But the papers were comparable in content and errors.

 

Grabbing his quill and a piece of parchment, he started a letter. He had to do something about Parker. No longer was he just attacking the Headmaster, now he was hurting the students as well.

 

セブルススネイプ 

 

Severus looked at the blond who was sitting drinking in the arm chair across from him. “Lucius, I know that we kept him, but I honestly think that it was a poorly thought idea. We have had some bad Defense teachers, but I think this one is the worst since he is inconsistent. He is disrespectful of me, I'm not sure his relationship with my new potions master, Professor Heaven refuses to be around him anymore, and even Minerva thinks he needs to go. How can I get him removed from the school before the end of the year? Or the end of the month?”

 

He waited, knowing that Lucius would answer him when he was ready. This was an unusual request.

 

Lucius swirled his drink about his glass as he thought about how the board would handle the request. He was once again the spokesman for the board, which was why Severus had called him. “The board is going to want evidence. They are going to want to see it in writing, have witnesses to it, to hear what is going on, but not only from you. It has to be the students and the other staff members too. If you can pull that together, and present us with a viable alternative, then we can fulfill your request by tomorrow.”

He was sure that he could get the backing of at least three quarters of the board if Severus could gather up the evidence to back up what he had been telling him.

 

Severus nodded. “Then be ready for my owl. We shall pull this together. The hardest part will be finding a new teacher without letting the current one know that we are looking to replace him.”

 

Lucius grinned lightly. “If anyone can pull it off, it would be you. I'll be looking forward to the owl.” And he really would. No one deserved to teach if there were acting like this man. He was being worse than Severus acted when the Dark Lord was active and peering over his shoulder. “Now, what are you doing tomorrow evening? I know you have to be here for dinner, but Narcissa wants you to come over for desert. Greenbriar is not to far away, and you can let McGonagall take over for a couple of hours.”

 

Severus narrowed his eyes as he contemplated his schedule. He could slip out late as he had no potions to test or brew. “Tell Narcissa that I'll be there about nine.”

 

Lucius nodded. “Do try to wear something besides black. I don't want to be threatened into taking you shopping again.”

 

Severus looked at his friend and raised an eyebrow. “You don't want to? I know you enjoy shopping.”

 

Lucius just shook his head.

 

セブルススネイプ 

 

Eric slipped into the Three Broomsticks and looked about for the honey blond that was supposed to be meeting him there. He spotted her in the back of the room near the fireplace. Sliding into the seat across from her, he smiled. “Gretchen, thanks for coming.”

 

Gretchen smiled back. “Of course I came. I mean, how can I ignore my big brother. Now, what was so important?”

 

He rested his eyes on hers, his face serious. “Would you be willing to teach Defense Against Dark Arts?” He waited on her answer.

 

Gretchen leaned forward, her eyes searching his face. “Why? I know you have a teacher in that position.”

 

With a quick a wave of his wand, he cast a privacy spell. “He is an idiot. I have no idea his grading scale, but it has nothing to do with what the students are putting on paper. He harasses the Slytherins worse than Headmaster Snape ever did the Gryffindors. He keeps trying to get me to join in this.”

 

Gretchen raised an eyebrow at him. “Are you back to protecting Snape from every perceived attack? I thought you stopped that your third year. I never understood why you trusted him.”

 

Eric worried the pebble as he thought of how to tell Gretchen without breaking his promise that night. Each one of them had promised never to tell what happened and not to reveal the one who saved them.

 

Gretchen watched as he worried the pebble that he had never let go. She wished she still had hers. It was one of the most important pieces of magic that had ever happened to her. She now knew it wasn't exactly a port-key, but it had taken them to safety. She knew that Eric used it to help him feel safe, protected no matter what. He had let her and Marie hold onto it their first couple of nights at the new guardian's house. Her eyes widened as she stared at the stone and then her brother. “It was him, wasn't it?”

 

Eric tilted his head in question, trying to figure out his younger sister.

 

She shifted her eyes back to the necklace before speaking. “Snape was him, wasn't he?”

 

His eyes widened before he nodded. She had figured it out. She knew that Snape was the Death Eater that had helped them to escape the night their house had been attacked.

  
“That explains a lot. How long have you known?” She waited, wondering how long her brother had known who their savior was.

 

“Since my sorting.” He watched as she looked surprised and then aggravated. “We promised not to say anything. I couldn't say anything. He knew I knew. And if you found out...”

 

“Then he would have made your life even more horrible.” She nodded in understanding. “I can take the position, but I would like to offer it to Derrick Reynolds. He received his Masters last year, and is better at explaining than I am.”

 

Eric shrugged. “As long as they have your recommendation, I'll back them to the Headmaster. When can he start?”

 

“Derrick has been working with Master Blanc since he past his test. He said he wanted more practice working with apprentices. I think he just hasn't found a position he wants. If he doesn't take it, I will. I haven't accepted a position anywhere yet.”

 

Eric nodded. “I'll check with the Headmaster and see what he says. I'll let you know as soon as I do.”

 

Gretchen nodded sharply. “Deal. Now, how have your classes been?”

 

Eric grinned as he filled her in on the day to day dynamics of teaching potions. He knew she would go tell Marie before the night was over.

 

 

セヴェルス サナペ 

 

Severus called a staff meeting for only the older teachers by a look and a small gesture at the end of dinner. He knew that they newer teachers would have no clue what he just told the older ones. He was a bit surprised to find Grayland by the door with a puzzled expression on his face.

 

“I'm sorry, sir, I didn't realize that there was a meeting tonight. Should I get the other two?” Eric met the black eyes as he waited to hear what the Headmaster wanted him to do.

 

Making a quick decision, he gestured for the Potions Master into the room. “No, Professor Grayland. Have a seat.”

 

 

He caught Minerva's raised eyebrow and returned it with one of his own. A quick glance showed everyone in there seats. “I talked to Lucius Malfoy yesterday about the issues that they Heads have brought to my attention. I was told that the only answer to the problem was to gather evidence, and have staff as well as students willing to go before the Board of Governors.” He noticed the confusion evident on most of the faces.

 

“The Heads brought to my attention that Professor Parker was not just attacking me, but was unfairly scoring student work. I need to know if there is anything else that he is doing that might be brought up against him.”

 

Grayland shifted in his seat before signaling that he wanted to speak. “I don't know if it can be brought against him, but he is harassing me. He is trying to get me to join him in his beliefs about yourself, and on how he is treating the different houses. It has come to the point that I had to ask my sister Gretchen for a few spells to protect all my doors from him.”

 

Severus narrowed his eyes a bit. “Yes, that counts. Will you be willing to stand before the board and tell them that?” When Grayland nodded, he looked at the rest of the table. “Has anyone else been harassed by the man?” The rest shook their heads no. He knew that he would have to talk to Professor Heaven later.

 

“Once we have presented our case to the Board, we also have to have someone to take his place. Does anyone here have an idea who would be willing to teach Defense.” He let his eyes rest on Minerva, hoping one of the previous applicants would stick out in her mind.

 

Eric took a breath to steady his nerves. He hadn't expected to hold this conversation with everyone else there. “I do, sir.” He sat up straighter when all the others pinned their eyes on him. “My sister, Gretchen, just received her Masters in Defense. I talked to her this afternoon and she said that she would be willing to take the position. She also said she would recommend Derrick Reynold, who received his Masters last year. He stayed with their current master to practice working with apprentices. I told her that I would ask you when the position would be open so she could talk to him.” He searched the black eyes, looking for the anger at him over stepping his bounds.

 

Severus raised an eyebrow and met the others' eyes before looking back at the Hufflepuff. The others were just as impressed as he was. “You have saved us a lot of effort. I did want to do this without alerting the Parker.” He looked back over at the other teachers. “How soon do you think you can gather work showing the discrepancies and find students willing to talk to the board?”

 

They looked at each other for a moment before Minerva answered. “By Monday evening. I know of at least four in my house who will be willing to do so.”

 

Babbling nodded. “I have at least four who will be willing.”

 

Pomona leaned forward onto the table. “I have two in mind who will be willing to talk to the board, and at least three who will allow us to use their work.”

 

Filius studied the others for a moment. “I will have to ask who will allow their work to be examined, but I know at least five who'd be willing to talk to the Board.”

 

Severus looked back at Grayland. “Tell your sister that we would most likely have an opening starting Tuesday. If she and Mr. Reynolds would be so kind as to stop by my office sometime Monday morning.”

 

“Yes, sir.” Grayland let a smile slide across his face. They were going to get rid of the pain. It had been fun to prank him at the beginning of the year, but that had paled as the harassment had become worse. Now he just wanted the man gone.

 

 

セヴェルス サナペ 

 

Lucius leaned against the wall at the top of the stairwell. Severus was standing next to him. Both of them were watching the main hall and the teachers that were moving purposefully through it. Lucius glanced over at Severus. “So, where are the students? I was sure that they would be here to see Parker off.”

 

Severus didn't take his eyes off of Minerva. She had been very upset with the way Parker had gone on and on at the hearing. _'She is taking this a bit personally since she was the one to suggest that we keep him to prove that the curse was broken. And she thought that he would be okay. He wasn't this bad last year.'_ He watched as Grayland glided down the hall behind Filius. “I have them confined to their dormitories. I refuse for another scene like that of when Trelawny was removed by Umbridge.”

 

Lucius raised an eyebrow and made a metal note to ask about that later. “Is Professor Reynolds ready to start class tomorrow?”

 

Severus nodded. “He is currently go over what Parker taught last year, and deciding what he wants to do.”  
  
Their conversation ended when the yelling started.

 

Parker glared at the Deputy Headmistress. “How can you live with yourself? How can you sleep at night knowing that you are taking orders from that man?”

 

Minerva's face didn't change as she advanced on him. “That _man_ did far more for me and for the Wizarding world than you ever did. How can you sleep at night knowing that you can not stand the person that allowed you to rest easy?”

 

Parker snorted. “That was Harry Potter. Not Severus Snape.”

 

Flitwick twisted his wand just a bit, opening the doors. Grayland was ready to cast a shield spell just in case Parker took Flitwick's movements as a threat.

 

Sprout tapped her wand against her arm. “It was both. If Severus didn't tell Potter the information he needed, then Potter wouldn't have succeeded. Didn't you listen to the boy when he cleared Severus' name.”

 

The group of teachers pushed forward, closing the distance between them and Parker. Parker backed up, moving towards the door.

 

Parker snorted. “Potter was put up to it. Some how Snape has something to hold over his head, and so Potter had to defend him.”

 

Lucius smirked. “Several life debts.”

 

Severus glanced over at Lucius. “Those were payed the moment the Dark Lord died.”

 

It was Vector that answered Parker. “Severus and Potter never got along. If he had something over Potter's head, then Potter would have acted differently around him. Instead they butted heads all the time. It was common fodder for staffroom conversations while Potter was at school. Last year was the exception. Personally, I think they both decided to call a truce for Potter's last year.”

 

The teachers edged Parker closer to the door.

 

Lucius glanced at Severus. “Did you two call a truce?”

 

Severus shook his head. “Didn't need to. He finally showed me respect.”

 

Lucius fought against the bark of laughter that was trying to escape.

 

Parker glared over at Grayland. “Why are you backing him? You were a student of his. You know just how biased and horrible he was. You're a Hufflepuff, not a Slytherin.”

 

Grayland raised an eyebrow. “You are right, I was his student. I was fortunate to be one. It helped me throughout my career choice. I think you forgot how influential he would be in that. Oh, and you just had to look beyond the front he presented to the world.” Grayland looked at the door and then back at the ex-professor. “I think you should just accept defeat and leave. There is nothing that you can say here that will influence us to change our minds. Take your grievances somewhere and let them be heard. Or better yet, just keep them to yourself.”

 

Parker stood up straight and glared at the others. “Then I shall take my story to the Prophet. This will not be the last time you hear from me.” Spinning on his heel he headed out the door.

 

With the flick of his wand, Severus closed the door. He waited at the top of the stairs until the wards told him that Parker was gone.

 

 


End file.
